No me olvides
by Aromohola
Summary: REEDITADO Harry sufre pérdidas de memoria cada vez con más frecuencia, y su familia empieza a preocuparse. ¿Podrá el regreso de un antiguo amor ayudarle a conservar el pasado, y a vivir el presente? (HPDM, HPGW)
1. Primeros síntomas

Notas:

Ningún personaje me pertenece, los que podéis reconocer son obra de la mano fantástica de Johanne K. Rowling. Y los que no, ya tienen vida propia :D

Esa historia contiene **slash** y **het**, relaciones entre personas que se aman, indistintamente del género. En el amor no hay barreras, así que no quiero escuchar quejas de gente con mente cerrada por la relación entre Harry y Draco... Ellos tampoco las escucharían.

En esa versión hay alguna modificación de los primeros capítulos, no sé hasta qué punto son importantes, pero puede que los capítulos nuevos (a partir del 13) no acaben de cuadrar con los que había subidos con anterioridad, así que recomiendo una relectura.

Cuando empecé a escribir, todavía no se había publicado la Orden del Fénix, pero ahora que ya ha transcurrido un tiempo prudencial, no voy a dudar de utilizar escenarios y personajes de la OdF cuando convenga. Estáis avisados, ese fic contiene spoilers de los cinco libros.

También contiene citas y alusiones a los fics "Harry Potter y la Magia Antigua" y "Harry Potter y la Última Profecía", de Nigriv y Mahe Guilmain, que creo que están publicando aquí en fanfiction. Dos fics geniales, sólo puedo decir: ¡leedlos!

Por último, aviso que a lo largo de la historia hay muchas pistas escondidas, especialmente con las modificaciones, las reglas son sencillas:

**Repeticiones:** hay palabras e ideas que se repiten constantemente, y puede que tengan más trascendencia de lo que pueda parecer a simple vista. También pueden llevar a conclusiones falsas.  
**Capítulo 12:** aunque hay pistas a lo largo de toda la historia, aquí se han escondido muchas más. Ningún nombre en ese capítulo es casual.  
**Capítulo 13:** el culpable o culpables hacen una aparición. Todo depende de lo que se entienda por culpable... :D Además, aunque no me consideraba supersticiosa, desde la OdF ese número tiene ciertas connotaciones... 

Gracias a todos los que me dais ánimos para que continúe la historia, mis almas que lo leen en el foro, y a los lectores fieles que incluso dejan review en mis notas de autora. Muchas gracias a todos, y espero realmente que mi musa no deje de susurrarme hasta el final de "No me olvides".

Un beso,

Aloho

* * *

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
I. Primeros síntomas  
  
Bajo el sol radiante del mes de julio, una figura solitaria avanza erráticamente entre las praderas del valle de Godric, en algún lugar de las Highlands escocesas. Zigzaguea sin rumbo definido, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para coger una flor, una concha, o una piedra grabada por la lluvia y el viento, signos de una escritura más antigua que la humanidad. Mira hacia el horizonte, intentando recordar por qué ha venido aquí. En balde. Es como intentar retener el agua con las manos, que se escurre entre los dedos. Las palabras de su esposa huyen de su memoria, en su mente sólo quedan recuerdos de otros momentos, otros lugares, otra gente.  
  
El calor del sol y la brisa contra sus mejillas, la inmensidad del cielo azul con alguna que otra nube de algodón, despiertan sus ansias de volar. En tierra le esperan obligaciones que no desea afrontar. Está demasiado cansado, sólo desea paz. En el aire es el único lugar donde halla tranquilidad. Quiere conjurar su vieja escoba, pero cuando intenta formarse una imagen de su habitación, en su mente no aparece la alcoba con el lecho matrimonial, sábanas de seda y una colcha de ganchillo, sino cinco camas con dosel escarlata, cada una con una mesilla de noche y un cofre a los pies... la habitación que compartió con sus compañeros de Gryffindor durante siete años. Siete años descubriendo la magia, aprendiendo hechizos y pociones, preparándose para afrontar un destino inevitable. Siete años en que los juegos inocentes de niños se perdieron en crudas batallas por la supremacía en el mundo, siete años aprendiendo a vivir. Puede ver amigos, compañeros, profesores de aquellos días ya lejanos, pero pronto toda la gente conocida se funde en un único rostro pálido, de facciones angulosas y ojos de plata que reflejan la profundidad del alma.

-.-.-  
  
- ¿Dónde está el padre? – una voz entusiasmada llena la sala - ¡Tengo algo para enseñarle! ¡Una pluma de fénix blanco!  
  
La mujer mayor se seca las manos en el delantal mientras abandona la cocina, y contempla a su hija, todavía ataviada con la túnica de viaje: la misma melena de fuego, la misma piel llena de lunares, los mismos labios de pétalo de rosa... un vivo reflejo de ella misma en su juventud. Excepto los ojos verdes, el único rasgo heredado del padre. Suspira.  
  
- ¿Todavía no ha llegado? Mira que le he hecho prometer que volvería cuando consiguiera el hinojo...  
  
Un temor cruza por su cabeza: no ha podido olvidar la época de terror, cuando en el mundo mágico todo era caos y muerte, y ella no sabía si nunca volvería a ver el padre de la criatura que crecía en su vientre. Recuerda noches interminables tumbada en la cama, sola, imaginando al chico escondiéndose en alguna cueva o granero abandonado, viviendo como una fiera salvaje, lejos de la gente querida. Recuerda los difíciles momentos del parto, deseando que al menos él pudiera asistirla en el nacimiento de su hija, pero él no estaba a su lado. Recuerda cuando escuchó el falso rumor de que el Niño-que-vivió había caído en manos de Lord Voldemort; aquel día fue como si hubieran sentenciado su propia muerte. Recuerda los días que sobrevivió como alma en pena, apenas consciente de que otra vida dependía de ella... su hija. Su hija fue quien la salvó de no intentar poner un drástico fin a su desdicha.  
  
- Entonces... ¿todo sigue igual? – pregunta la joven veinte añera, la preocupación borrando cualquier indicio de su previa euforia. La madre asiente lentamente. – Entonces... se ha vuelto a olvidar de dónde está.  
  
En la vacilación del tono de su voz se adivina el deseo de estar equivocada, al menos por una vez.  
  
Olvido. Desde hace algún tiempo, el olvido es una sombra que acecha la familia, una visita no deseada que los persigue inexorablemente, sin respiro, que irrumpe en su vida y les roba la paz del día a día. Desde hace algún tiempo, Harry se pierde en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
- Madre, creo que deberíamos llevarlo a que lo examine un especialista.  
  
La mujer vuelve a asentir apesadumbradamente.  
  
- Mañana, hija. Mañana.

-.-.-  
  
Extiende los brazos y empieza a moverlos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, imitando el vuelo de un pájaro. Corre campos a través, ligero, los pies apenas rozan el suelo. Libre. Plumas de fuego crecen por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos se convierten en unas magníficas alas. Tampoco le faltan ni pico ni garras. Al fin puede volar. Y olvidar todo sufrimiento.  
  
No volverá a casa hasta altas horas de la noche.

-.-.-  
  
Sentadas en una sala blanca e inmaculada en la cuarta planta del Hospital de San Mungo, madre e hija esperan, nerviosas, al lado de Harry, que parece inconsciente de todo cuanto ocurre a su alrededor. Sólo ellas adivinan las medias sonrisas de compasión, esperanza o devoción de las otras personas que también esperan en la sala. No acaban de entender que ante la mera presencia de Harry la gente pueda olvidar sus propias miserias, aunque sólo sea por un instante, y solamente esperen una salutación o un guiño de su ídolo, el salvador del mundo mágico, el vencedor del mal.  
  
Finalmente una joven enfermera de cabello caoba asoma la cabeza por la puerta:  
  
- ¿Familia Potter? Si quieren hacer el favor de seguirme, ¿por favor?  
  
La madre coge suavemente la mano del marido y le susurra dulces palabras al oído. El hombre parpadea dos, tres veces, intentando tomar conciencia del lugar donde se halla. Cuando descubre a su esposa, en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa genuina. Alarga el brazo para acariciarle la melena roja, pero se detiene a medio camino: queda un poco desconcertado por la preocupación que cree adivinar en el rostro de la mujer, y murmura palabras tranquilizadoras:  
  
- No sufras. Todo irá bien.  
  
La enfermera los conduce por pasillos interminables y solitarios, sus pasos resuenan sobre las baldosas con ritmo acompasado. Se detienen enfrente de una puerta con un cartel: Doctora Patil, neuróloga. Harry se echa a reír, como si acabaran de contarle algo chistoso. Madre e hija se miran, estremeciéndose ante esa salida inesperada. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor entran en la consulta, con el mismo miedo de los condenados antes de escuchar sentencia de muerte.

-.-.-  
  
- Por las hijas de Morgana, nos hemos quedado sin azafrán – exclama la rolliza mujer mientras remueve el arroz cociéndose lentamente en la enorme cazuela según una receta del viejo continente.  
  
- Yo iré a buscar - se ofrece su compañero moreno, voluntarioso como siempre.  
  
La pelirroja le mira con incertidumbre.  
  
- ¿Tú sólo?  
  
- ¿Y por qué no? Como si no pudiera ir a Homemade a comprar un poco de azahar.  
  
- Azafrán.  
  
- Sí, eso. Lo que yo decía.  
  
- Que te acompañe la chica.  
  
- No necesito canguro, gracias – murmura el hombre, enojado. Pero su esposa ya lo arrastra hacia el salón donde se encuentra la joven examinando una enorme pluma blanca.  
  
- Hija, acompaña a tu padre a comprar azafrán.  
  
- Puedo ir solo – gruñe él.  
  
- Madre, creo que estás exagerando...  
  
- No, ya sabes lo que dijo la doctora. Y venga, espabilaos, que se me pegará el arroz.  
  
La mujer vuelve rápidamente hacia los fogones, dejando atrás a dos Potter enfurruñados. Cuando al cabo de unos minutos vuelve a asomar la cabeza por la puerta, se enfurece al descubrir que la muchacha sigue allí, en el salón, acariciando la pluma blanca. Ni rastro del padre.  
  
- ¡COMO HAS PODIDO DEJAR QUE FUERA ÉL SOLO! - grita la mujer al más puro estilo Weasley, arrancando la pluma de las manos de su hija. - ¿Y SI LE OCURRE ALGO? ¿Y SI VUELVE A PERDERSE?  
  
- Cuidado, que es muy delicada - protesta la joven. - Es pluma de fénix albino.  
  
- Y A MÍ COMO SI ES DE PERDIZ. YA ESTÁS LEVANTANDO EL CULO Y YENDO A BUSCARLE. AQUÍ LO TIENE QUE HACER TODO UNA.  
  
La muchacha murmura algo así como nunca te cruces con una Weasley enfurecida, antes de desaparecer con un ¡plop! La mujer suspira, dejándose caer en el sillón, exhausta.  
  
- Ya no sé si puedo más. Yo sola no puedo... – se dice, para sí misma. - Y no hace más que empezar.

-.-.-  
  
Otra madrugada que se despierta en brazos de una desconocida, vagos recuerdos y dolor de cabeza tras otra noche de borrachera, dos cuerpos buscando confort uno contra el otro. No siente nada, ni siquiera remordimiento.  
  
Mientras se viste, rememora otras noches de una época ya lejana, cuando no tenía que huir al amanecer como un vulgar ladrón. Draco Malfoy, heredero de una de las familias prestigiosas y con una inmensa fortuna a su disposición; soltero de oro codiciado por la mitad de magos y brujas de cualquier lugar en el mundo; poseedor de una gracia y un encanto sobrenaturales, igualados tal vez únicamente por veelas y sirenas. Draco Malfoy, que con sólo sonreír o bajar la mirada puede conquistar cualquier corazón, y que con una sola palabra puede romperlo a pedazos o condenarlo a una mísera existencia. Cuenta por centenas las personas que alguna vez se han propuesto ganarse su estima, atraídos por la riqueza, belleza, misterio o ambición de conseguir lo imposible. Draco Malfoy juega con todos ellos y les abandona cuando ya está cansado, cuando ya no le interesa lo poco que le pueden ofrecer. Malas lenguas afirman que Draco tiene un corazón de piedra, que es incapaz de amar. Pero lo que muy pocos saben es que alguien ya se ganó su corazón hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y que desde entonces no ha habido lugar para nadie más.  
  
Todas esas noches de pasión fingida y de acompañantes anónimos se han convertido en una rutina en su ajetreada vida. Al principio creía sinceramente que así podría aplacar el dolor de su alma, que algún día podría volver a enamorarse. Pero con los años se ha convertido en la única arma para combatir la terrible soledad.  
  
Lanza una última mirada al cuerpo que abandona: una joven de cabello azabache, que inevitablemente le recuerda el hombre que se apoderó de su corazón.  
  
De repente escucha un repicar contra el cristal de la ventana. Cuál no es su sorpresa al hallarse cara a cara con una lechuza blanca, casta, pura, inocente. Sólo conoce un mago con tal pasión por las aves nivales, hasta el punto de no utilizar ninguna otra ave mensajera siempre que lo pueda evitar: Harry Potter. ¿Es posible que su antiguo amor le envíe un mensaje, después de tanto tiempo? Contiene la respiración, mientras sus manos, temblorosas, abren para dejar paso a la magnífica ave. Igual que en los viejos tiempos, en su pata lleva un pergamino atado con una cinta verde esmeralda.  
  
No reconoce la escritura. Está a punto de romper la carta, no está de humor para leer las palabras de amor o despecho de nadie, y menos aún para aguantar una broma de mal gusto. Pero la firma atrae su atención: Virginia Potter.  
  
Por un momento teme lo peor. ¿Significa esa carta que Harry, su Harry, está muerto? Imposible. Con el Vínculo Vital que comparten, simplemente lo sabría. Y sin embargo, al mismo instante recuerda esa angustia que lo invade desde hace un tiempo. Algo no anda bien.  
  
Secándose el sudor de la frente, procede a la lectura para disipar cualquier duda.  
  
_Valle de Godric, 7 de julio de 2020.  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
No sé cómo dirigirme a ti. No es fácil para mí admitir que, a pesar de los años que han transcurrido, y todos mis intentos infructuosos para que te olvidara, el afecto que Harry te tiene no ha menguado ni una pizca. No es fácil ser la esposa de un héroe, pero lo es menos amar a un hombre que pertenece a otro, que sólo acepta mi compañía para cumplir con su deber como padre. No puedes imaginar el dolor que se siente cuando a mitad de la noche tiene pesadillas o cuando pide ayuda, siempre pronuncia otro nombre. Tu nombre.  
  
No entiendo por qué te cuento todo eso, por qué de entre toda la gente que conozco tengo que admitir mi derrota precisamente a ti. Sólo quería comunicarte que Harry está enfermo, muy enfermo: le han diagnosticado Alzheimer. No sé si alguna vez has oído hablar de esa enfermedad neurológica degenerativa de origen muggle. Los primeros síntomas son pérdida de atención y memoria, pero en fases posteriores el enfermo deja de reconocer sitios y personas, pierde el control de los movimientos y la facultad de hablar... El proceso de degeneración de células del cerebro puede durar algunos años, y es irreversible. Con el tiempo acaba provocando la muerte.  
  
La doctora Patil le ha recetado unos fármacos muggles para intentar detener la enfermedad, pero parece que Harry es alérgico a ellos. Cuando los toma le dan espasmos violentos o subidas de temperatura. En el mejor de los casos no le producen efecto alguno. Y por ahora tampoco se conoce ninguna curación mágica.  
  
Mi único deseo es hacerle más agradable el tiempo que le queda. Pero no creo que todo mi tiempo y mi dedicación exclusiva sean suficientes. Para cuidarle se requiere de mucha energía, y yo estoy exhausta. Sola no puedo. Por eso me gustaría que aceptaras vivir aquí con nosotros. Tal vez es mucho lo que te pido, pero por el bien de Harry espero que dejes atrás el rencor, y juntos podamos ayudarle a conservar el pasado y a vivir el presente.  
  
Espero una respuesta a la vuelta de Strogoff. Si puedes, dale agua para beber, seguramente habrá recorrido una larga distancia para encontrarte.  
  
Virginia Potter._  
  
Draco se enfurece. ¿Cuántas mentiras es capaz de inventarse esta maldita bruja con tal de causarle más daño todavía? ¿No se quedó ella con Harry? ¿Pues qué pretende ahora, enviando este mensaje?  
  
Saca la varita para incinerar la carta, pero entonces oye la lechuza ulular, reclamando su atención. El pájaro esconde la cabeza bajo el ala una, dos, tres veces, y acto seguido alarga la pata derecha, como esperando que le aten un pergamino. El corazón de Draco da un vuelco. En el lenguaje que dos adolescentes inventaron durante la época del terror, cuando aún era peligroso para ellos comunicarse abiertamente, eso sólo tenía un significado: Draco, te quiero.  
  
¿Es posible que durante todos estos años Harry haya continuado enseñando a sus lechuzas mensajeras aquel lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos dos eran capaces de interpretar? ¿Es posible que la carta de Ginny sea sincera y Harry nunca le haya dejado de querer? Si es así, ¿entonces por qué no le ha dicho nada en todo ese tiempo?  
  
Cuando la chica se despierta, lo primero que percibe es la ausencia del compañero de esta noche, y se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, que ella tampoco ha significado nada, que las secretas esperanzas de fundir el corazón de mármol se han desvanecido en la nada. Pero es demasiado orgullosa para dejar escapar una sola lágrima, sabe aceptar las victorias y las derrotas tal como se presentan en la vida.  
  
Se levanta, y con la mirada busca la ropa que con la fogosidad del momento esparcieron por toda la habitación. Y entonces es testigo de una escena muy emotiva entre los dos protagonistas más inverosímiles: el imperturbable Draco Malfoy, con lágrimas en los ojos, arrodillado ante una lechuza blanca, casta, pura, inocente, susurrándole al oído. Y posiblemente la sorpresa habría sido aún mayor si hubiera podido escuchar las palabras: Harry, espérame.  
  
**_  
Continuará _**


	2. Primeras reacciones

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
II. Primeras reacciones  
  
Como cada mañana se sienta a la mesa junto al ventanal y pide un café con leche caliente con dos terrones de azúcar. Mientras lo bebe a pequeños sorbos, echa una ojeada a los titulares del Profeta. Nada interesante, sólo un accidente menor de magia descontrolada, la supuesta visión del vuelo de un fénix, y las declaraciones del Ministro acerca la importancia de la seguridad y el uso de hechizos desmemorizantes en muggles. Sacude la cabeza: desconfía de la política del nuevo Ministerio, en ciertos aspectos le recuerda los tiempos de Cornelius Fudge, que con su rechazo a admitir el regreso de Lord Voldemort permitió que el enemigo ganara un tiempo precioso para reorganizar sus filas. A su parecer, el Ministro de Magia está abusando de los hechizos desmemorizantes y se está despreocupando demasiado de otros temas, como el de la magia descontrolada. Quizá no se debería tratar el problema tan a la ligera y realizar un estudio más profundo de la verdadera causa de esos accidentes. Es un poco raro que en los últimos meses se hayan producido el triple de casos de lo habitual, la mayoría en Escocia.  
  
Deja tres monedas de plata sobre la barra y se despide de Rosmerta con un simple gesto con la cabeza. Ya en el exterior, cierra los ojos y respira hondo, preparándose para aparecerse cerca de su trabajo. Durante unas millonésimas de segundo todo deja de existir, mientras las partículas de su cuerpo viajan a la velocidad de la luz hasta el punto de destino. Cuando vuelve a tomar conciencia de sí misma, se halla ante un edificio cilíndrico de mármol rosado: la CIMA, Central de Investigaciones de Magia Avanzada.  
  
Con paso decidido se dirige hacia el despacho que ocupa en la tercera planta. Hoy es un día como cualquier otro: en su mesa le espera un montón de informes que tiene que leer y analizar, para poder validar o descartar nuevas teorías, antes de dejar que el Departamento de Experimentación empiece a hacer pruebas con los nuevos hechizos.  
  
Cuando pasa por delante de MacNair, se siente incómoda, nunca le ha gustado que la repasen de arriba a abajo. Aunque ya debería haberse acostumbrado, forma parte de la rutina de cada día.  
  
Y entonces, como siempre, sus ojos se dirigen hacia una mesa del fondo, vacía. En el panel mágico, las iniciales HP vienen acompañadas de una estrella roja, indicando que su ocupante no se halla en el edificio. La mujer suspira. Para no romper la costumbre, también hoy su compañero y amigo de toda la vida llegará tarde al trabajo. Definitivamente, hoy es un día como cualquier otro para Hermione Granger.

-.-.-  
  
Mira hacia el horizonte, fijamente. Un punto se aproxima. Cada vez es mayor. Una mancha blanca. Un pájaro blanco. Una lechuza, para ser exactos. Su lechuza. Harry sonríe, cuando está con el pájaro, es feliz. Igual que cuando vuela.  
  
Una cosa le preocupa: no recuerda haber mandado ningún mensaje. Tampoco espera recibir ninguno. Pero ahí llega Strogoff, con un pergamino atado en una pata. Con curiosidad, alarga un brazo. El ave, bien entrenada, se posa suavemente en el dorso de su mano, vigilando de no clavar las garras en su delicada piel.  
  
Con cierta dificultad, consigue descifrar el nombre de la destinataria: Virginia Potter. Es para su esposa. Bueno, ya se lo dará más tarde. Y en el mismo momento que lo guarda en el bolsillo de su túnica, es como si lo lanzara en el pozo del olvido.  
  
- Buen chico - dice, mientras acaricia el plumaje de su magnífica ave.  
  
El pájaro empieza una serie de gestos que va repitiendo una y otra vez, sin alterar el ritmo: baja la cabeza dos veces, despliega las alas, espera. Baja la cabeza dos veces, despliega las alas, espera.  
  
Harry mira el ave, hipnotizado por la cadencia de sus movimientos. ¡Es tan bonito! Sin darse cuenta, todo su cuerpo sigue el ritmo de esta danza olvidada, de este lenguaje que su mente trata de recordar. Y finalmente recuerda. Su rostro se ilumina, ha comprendido lo que el pájaro intenta comunicarle: Harry, espérame.  
  
- Siempre, Draco - susurra. - Siempre.

-.-.-  
  
- Ron, amor. Tu hermana está en la chimenea.  
  
El hombre lanza un gruñido, molesto de que lo despierten a primera hora de la mañana. Bueno, en realidad no tiene ninguna idea de qué hora es, pero seguro que el mundo puede continuar sin él un ratito más. Amaga la cabeza bajo la almohada, para que nada vuelva a irrumpir su sueño. No piensa permitir que ni el sol ni la voz de su esposa le roben unos momentos de felicidad.  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Ginny quiere hablar contigo! ¡Es importante!  
  
Los ojos de gacela de la mujer buscan alguna reacción del marido. No hay ninguna. Decide cambiar de táctica. Avanza de puntillas hasta la cabecera de la cama, aunque, a decir verdad, esta precaución es inútil: él ya está roncando otra vez. Con delicadeza, retira la almohada y acerca sus labios a la oreja de su marido:  
  
- Se trata de Harry - susurra en una voz casi imperceptible.  
  
El pelirrojo se despierta automáticamente.  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Qué le pasa, a Harry?  
  
No espera respuesta. Se levanta de un salto y cruza la habitación como un rayo, sin darse cuenta que sólo va con unos calzoncillos naranja chillón. Su mujer sacude la cabeza, reprobando el comportamiento pueril de su marido, y regresa al baño, para acabar de peinarse y arreglarse. No puede entretenerse demasiado, pronto tendrá que bajar para evitar que Ron monte una escena con las malas noticias. Pero antes tiene que asegurarse que el sari le queda impecable.

-.-.-  
  
- Buenos días.  
  
Hermione levanta los ojos, sorprendida. No es habitual que la saluden a esas horas, cuando ya lleva la mitad de la mañana trabajando en las nuevas fórmulas. Respiración agitada, cabello negro hecho un embrollo, gafas medio torcidas... Harry Potter espera delante de su mesa, un poco asustado, como un niño que espera un castigo de su profesora.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?  
  
El hombre agacha la cabeza, avergonzado. Su amiga quisiera sermonearle por su falta de responsabilidad, avisarle de que si sigue así, su puesto en la CIMA peligra... pero hay algo en la expresión de Harry que la refrena. Algo anda mal. Muy mal.

-.-.-  
  
- ¡No me lo creo! - ¡CHAS!, la taza de porcelana acaba al suelo, haciéndose añicos. - ¡Harry no puede estar loco! - ¡CRASH!, la tetera sigue el mismo destino.  
  
Padma Patil aparta la mirada de la mancha oscura que se extiende por el suelo, y la fija sobre los ojos de su marido. El pelirrojo no puede evitar encogerse ante la expresión severa de la mujer, normalmente esta mirada no indica nada bueno.  
  
- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que el Alzheimer no es locura, sino una enfermedad?  
  
Es la primera vez que la oye. Desde que su hermana le ha contado la... desgracia, no ha escuchado nada más. De repente, una nueva idea coge forma en su mente. ¿Cómo no se le habrá ocurrido antes? Su esposa, la famosa doctora Patil, neuróloga... sólo ella podría salir con una extraña enfermedad como esa... ¿Por qué no le ha dicho nada? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él el último en enterarse de todo?  
  
- ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?  
  
La mujer queda horrorizada ante el cambio en el semblante de Ron, nunca le había visto así: boca abierta, enseñando los colmillos, saliva espumeante, ojos brillantes de rabia apenas contenida, la mano levantada, amenazadora... por unos instantes la imagen se transforma en la de un lobo a punto de atacar. Tiene miedo, pero mantiene el control. Algo debe conservar de sus antepasados, que en sus tierras eran famosos, sobre todo, por saber amansar las fieras. Repite una extraña melodía, con efectos sorprendentes. El hombre vuelve en sí, asustado por lo que ha estado a punto de hacer. Nunca ha agredido a su mujer, antes. No quiere que haya una primera vez.  
  
- Lo siento - murmura. - No sé qué es lo que me ha pasado... supongo que todavía no me hago la idea de eso de Harry.  
  
Acaba en los brazos de su esposa, que no deja de cantar la melodía mientras sus largos dedos resiguen dibujos imaginarios en la piel pecosa. Le invade una calma inusual, la canción hipnotizante de la hindú consigue trasladarlo en un paraíso donde los problemas se disuelven en la nada. El subconsciente puede distinguir unas palabras entre esa melodía:  
  
- Un camino sinuoso se abre ante nuestro amigo. No pongamos más trabas, ayudémosle a salvar el peligro.  
  
Más tarde olvidará la letra, pero las palabras habrán quedado grabadas en algún rincón de la memoria.

-.-.-  
  
Esta tarde, cuando todos han vuelto ya a su hogar, se acerca a la mesa de trabajo del fondo de la sala. Su cabeza da vueltas sobre la extraña conducta de su mejor amigo. Durante todo el día lo ha estado observando, y en más de una ocasión lo ha pillado con la mirada perdida, la pluma detenida a medio camino entre el papel y el tintero; pero enseguida sacudía la cabeza y volvía al trabajo. Aparentemente. Aunque desconfía, hace tiempo que Harry no le entrega ningún informe, ni tampoco le pide permiso para utilizar la Sala de Pruebas. Como si su fuente de inspiración para inventar hechizos se hubiera secado.  
  
La mesa es un auténtico desorden. Eso no tiene nada de raro, él ya era un desastre cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, y no parece haber mejorado mucho como adulto. Espera, no es normal que haya una nube de pequeñas gotas de tinta suspendidas en el aire, a dos palmos por encima de su cabeza. Magia descontrolada. Al suelo, otro objeto llama su atención: un pergamino enrollado. Lo recoge. Su intención es dejarlo sobre la mesa para que Harry pueda encontrarlo por la mañana, pero cuando sus ojos descubren el nombre de la destinataria, la curiosidad puede más que ella y acaba deshaciendo la cinta de plata. Una ojeada no puede hacer daño a nadie, ¿verdad?  
  
Sólo una frase y una firma: "Vendré esta noche. D. Malfoy"  
  
Hermione se queda boquiabierta. ¿Qué significa este mensaje? ¿Es una cita entre Ginny y Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? Tal vez sea ésa, la razón de la falta de concentración de Harry durante los últimos días, lo atormenta la idea de que su mujer le sea infiel... No. No quiere creer en la posibilidad de una aventura amorosa. Quizá eso sería propio de Malfoy, su fama no habla mucho en su favor, a pesar de que hasta ahora no se ha acercado nunca al círculo de íntimos de Harry. Hasta ahora. ¿Pero y Ginny? Si nunca ha existido una persona más devota e incondicional a Harry, ésa ha sido Ginny. Lo ha amado desde el primer día en que lo conoció. Lo amaba cuando él la ignoraba y ella tuvo que aprender el juego de la seducción con otras personas. Lo amaba cuando era un secreto a voces que él estaba con Draco. Lo amaba cuando desapareció y todo el mundo lo daba por muerto. Lo ha amado durante ya casi veinte años de matrimonio, incluso sabiendo que el corazón de Harry nunca le pertenecerá del todo, siempre lo tendrá que compartir. Hermione se avergüenza de haber dudado, por unos instantes, de su amiga.  
  
¿Entonces qué le ocurre a Harry? Algo no anda bien, y no dormirá tranquila hasta que no haya resuelto ese enigma. Quizá hoy es un buen día para quedarse un poco más y consultar en la biblioteca.

-.-.-  
  
La muchacha no deja de observar a su padre, que se acerca a la estantería y empieza a palpar cada uno de los objetos con la ternura de la caricia de un amante. Esa estantería es un verdadero museo de lo que ha sido la vida del famoso Harry Potter: un estuche aterciopelado, con su primera varita, acebo, veintiocho centímetros, rígida, núcleo de pluma de fénix. Libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras y manuales avanzados de hechizos y pociones. Una vieja capa plateada, medio rasgada y remendada. Varios trofeos nacionales e internacionales de quidditch, snitchs doradas y guantes de protección. Un puzzle tridimensional, con piezas que cambian de posición según el estado de ánimo de quien lo contempla. Una bola transparente, que cuando él la agarra se llena con una neblina escarlata. Un suspiro escapa de los labios de la hija, mientras ve a Harry sacudiendo la bola y entusiasmándose ante las singulares formaciones de humo, como si fuera la primera vez que tiene una recordadora en sus manos. Rojo: significa que ha olvidado algo... lástima que no hay manera de recordar qué es lo que se ha olvidado.  
  
Harry cierra los ojos, cuando los abre ha cambiado el escenario. Una enorme pradera de césped, no muy lejos del bosque, un muro de piedra vieja: el jardín de Hogwarts. Dos filas alineadas de niños, cada uno con una escoba a sus pies... la primera clase de vuelo. Se estremece, por un momento tiene pánico de no saber volar. Su mirada se cruza con unos ojos de plata. Es inevitable, vaya donde vaya, esos ojos siempre están allí.  
  
Todos están preparados para arrancar el vuelo. De repente, gritos, chillidos, un accidente. Neville Longbottom se ha fracturado la mano. La profesora Hooch dice algo mientras se aleja con el herido, pero toda la atención de Harry la ha robado cierto rubio de Slytherin, que con una gracia felina se agacha y recoge un objeto del suelo. Una recordadora.  
  
Se enoja por no poder desviar la mirada de este chico que a su alrededor siempre se comporta de forma provocadora. Le insulta, le dice las cosas más desagradables que se le ocurren, lo mete en problemas. Pero en el fondo sabe que simplemente lo hace para conseguir su atención. ¡Cómo si no se la hubiera ganado ya! Cuando se halla ante la presencia de Draco, pierde el norte. Si Draco bajara al mismísimo infierno, sin dudas Harry lo seguiría hasta sus puertas. Y esa vez no es distinta. El rubio vuela hacia las nubes, y Harry le sigue... ¿Cómo podría dejar escapar esta figura que sólo puede haber salido del país de los sueños?  
  
Volar. Harry se da cuenta de que el aire es su elemento natural. Si vacía la cabeza, él mismo se convierte en aire, y puede desafiar las leyes de la gravedad. No entiende cómo puede haber tenido miedo de no saber volar. Es muy sencillo, si se lo propusiera podría volar sin escoba.  
  
Draco cruza su campo de visión, con la recordadora en la mano. Sonríe con malicia:  
  
- ¡Atrápala si puedes!  
  
Y lanza la bola bien lejos. Harry sale disparado como una saeta, el viento le silba a los oídos. No puede permitir que un objeto tan bello, que ha estado en manos de una criatura angelical, tenga un final tan trágico. Se anticipa a la colisión, consigue atrapar la recordadora a pocos metros del suelo, y aún se permite realizar una pequeña pirueta antes de aterrizar suavemente en el césped.  
  
Lleno de curiosidad, mira dentro de la bola de cristal, como si pudiera descubrir los secretos del universo en su interior. El entorno es otra vez confuso, igual que sus recuerdos, y Harry parpadea, buscando referencias que lo ayuden a situarse. El jardín ha desaparecido, se encuentra entre cuatro paredes: está en el salón de su casa. Todavía tiene la recordadora en la mano, nítida, transparente, sin ningún rastro de humo. Y a través del cristal puede ver, distorsionada, una cara conocida. Ojos de plata, rostro pálido, labios sensuales que dibujan una sonrisa sincera.  
  
- ¿Draco?  
  
Alarga la mano libre para palparle, temiendo que desaparezca igual que el jardín. Esta vez no es un recuerdo, puede sentir la piel añorada bajo sus dedos. Su Draco ha vuelto.  
  
Los dos hombres se abrazan con desesperación. Muchas palabras por decir, pero no se pronuncian por miedo a romper la magia del momento. Quizá no tienen que decirse nada. Parece que con la proximidad, el Vínculo Vital que una vez conjuraron ha recobrado fuerza. Cuanto más tiempo pasen uno al lado del otro, más podrán entenderse sin necesidad de cruzar palabra.  
  
Ninguno de los dos ve como la chica abandona la sala, furiosa por el espectáculo deplorable que ofrecen, insensibles a su entorno... ¿Cómo pueden haber olvidado que no están solos? ¿Qué significa ese abrazo con tanto sentimiento? No recuerda que su padre nunca haya mostrado tanto cariño hacia su madre... ¿Quizá Harry ha olvidado que está casado? ¿Que tiene una esposa y una hija?  
  
Intentando contener las lágrimas, la muchacha no se da cuenta de la presencia de Ginny, que ya lleva rato de pie junto al umbral sin atreverse a intervenir en el encuentro entre los dos antiguos amantes. Tampoco oye las palabras que su madre le susurra en voz baja:  
  
- Tranquila, Narcisa. Harry necesita la ayuda de Draco, y lo tenemos que aceptar.  
  
**_Continuará _**


	3. Pesadillas

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
III. Pesadillas  
  
Un grito a medianoche. Abre los ojos, pero no reconoce la habitación donde se encuentra, nunca antes ha dormido aquí. La primera pregunta que se formula, la misma que se repite noche tras noche: ¿está solo o acompañado? No, nadie comparte su cama; si había alguien, se habrá marchado ya. Entonces le vuelve todo a la cabeza: la lechuza, el mensaje, el viaje al Valle de Godric, Harry...   
  
Otro grito, lleno de miedo y desesperación. Es Harry, podría identificar su voz entre un millar. Abandona la cama y corre en su busca, agradeciendo una vez más las duras pruebas a las que le sometieron de niño: gracias a ellas, desarrolló muchas habilidades que le han permitido ser un superviviente, como su inefable sentido para orientarse en la oscuridad.  
  
Por un momento teme lo peor. Imagina varias figuras negras, sin rostro, todas ellas apuntando con sus varitas a su querido Harry. Imposible, ya hace muchos años que los mortífagos dejaron de existir, en parte gracias a ellos dos.  
  
Se detiene ante una puerta cerrada. Ahora escucha el murmullo de una mujer, Ginny. Acerca el oído a la cerradura, para discernir sus palabras:  
  
- ¡Sssh! Tranquilo. Sólo es una pesadilla.  
  
Da media vuelta. A pesar de lo que cuentan las malas lenguas, sus modales no le permiten invadir la intimidad de la pareja. Por algo es un Malfoy. Pero apenas se ha alejado tres pasos, un tercer grito desgarra el silencio de la noche, un grito más terrible si cabe que los anteriores:  
  
- ¡No! ¡A él no! ¡Draco!  
  
Ahora ya no puede seguir ignorando esa súplica. Harry le necesita.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Esa noche tampoco dormirá. A su lado su marido grita, tiembla, se agarra a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Casi la asfixia. Mañana deberá recurrir otra vez al Hechizo Sanador para ocultar los arañazos y moratones que cubrirán su delicada piel.  
  
Consigue escapar de ese abrazo mortal; involuntario, cierto, pero no por eso menos peligroso. Pasar la noche junto a Harry se ha convertido en una hazaña, sin nada que envidiar a las aventuras narradas en los cantares de gesta o en las leyendas artúricas. A veces tiene miedo, pero debe seguir a su lado: sabe que el mundo de Harry está cayendo a pedazos, y que él ya no puede recomponerlo. Los que le rodean deben ser fuertes, porque si flaquean, también ellos caerán al abismo.  
  
Se acerca de nuevo al cuerpo que se retuerce a su lado, intentando escapar de los malos sueños que lo asaltan, y lo sacude suavemente, en un intento de calmarlo.  
  
- ¡Sssh! Tranquilo. Sólo es una pesadilla.  
  
Esas palabras sólo consiguen el efecto contrario: en su sueño él ahora tiene la certeza de que lo están agrediendo, y se defiende de sus enemigos imaginarios dando golpes y puntadas de pie que Ginny sólo esquiva por mera rutina. Ya tiene demasiada experiencia.  
  
- ¡No! ¡A él no! ¡Draco!   
  
Otra vez. Ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero todavía siente una punzada en el corazón cada vez que los labios de su amado pronuncian ese nombre: Draco. En latín, significa dragón, pero también serpiente. Y aunque uno de los motes más populares para el ex Slytherin sea "Dragón indomable", ella detesta compararle con esas nobles criaturas que su hermano mayor le enseñó a amar. Para ella, Malfoy siempre ha sido como una serpiente, astuta, misteriosa, que se desliza sigilosamente hacia la víctima, sin ser advertida, y cuando la alcanza, se enrosca y la apretuja para asegurarse de que no puede escapar. Sí, Ginny prefiere esa comparación: Draco, de forma invisible, sutil, consiguió ganarse el corazón de Harry y lo envenenó para que no pudiera amar a nadie más.   
  
Ahora está siendo injusta. Claro que Harry la quiere, se preocupa por ella lo mismo que por Narcisa, por ambas hace todo lo que puede para cuidarlas y protegerlas, incluso arriesgando su vida. Son su familia. Harry le da cariño y ternura, eso no puede negarlo. Y sin embargo siente que le falta algo, algo que no creía necesario para mantener viva su relación: pasión. Hoy ha visto el abrazo entre los dos hombres, tierno pero apasionado, como si fuera el principio y el fin, y no puede dejar de preguntarse si nunca Harry ha mostrado lo mismo hacia ella. Sólo puede recordar una vez, la noche en que concibieron a su hija. Y quizá sólo fue por efecto del alcohol.  
  
No se sorprende cuando una figura se escurre entre las sombras, cauta, silenciosa, de movimientos rápidos y precisos. No necesita la luz de su varita para descubrir quién es: Draco.  
  
En ese momento, su marido lanza un nuevo grito. Draco abandona toda precaución y corre a la parte del lecho donde se encuentra Harry, que acaba de despertarse. Ignora a Ginny, que al fin decide conjurar un lumos para iluminar la habitación. Lo único que le importa es que Harry esté bien. Y lo único que se le ocurre para calmarle es sentarse en la cama junto a él y abrazarle y mecerle, como a un niño pequeño que necesita el calor de una madre para sentirse seguro.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? - pregunta el rubio, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la ternura y preocupación que se reflejan en esas palabras.  
  
- ¡Voldemort ha vuelto!  
  
Ginny no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío. Desde niña creció temiendo este nombre, y a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo, su cuerpo sigue reaccionando igual.  
  
- No puede ser, ya está muerto – dice la mujer, en un tono de voz que deja adivinar que, en el fondo, ella también necesita reafirmación.  
  
- Acabo de verle con mis propios ojos.  
  
- Era un sueño, Harry. Una pesadilla.  
  
Los ojos esmeralda miran a la pelirroja, parpadeando con perplejidad. Antes la gente no discutía sus visiones, Albus Dumbledore siempre las escuchaba y tomaba decisiones en función de ellas. ¿Por qué no le creen ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?  
  
Su cuerpo se estremece cuando unos labios resiguen la cicatriz de su frente, con besos que apenas acarician su piel. Instintivamente, se acurruca más entre esos brazos que, sin saberlo, tanto ha añorado.  
  
Ginny queda atónita ante el desparpajo de Draco, que es capaz de besar a su marido ante sus propios ojos. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Acaso al antiguo Slytherin no le queda decencia alguna? ¿O quizá es que nunca la tuvo? Sin embargo, consigue ocultar su ataque de ira al ver el sosiego y la paz que manan del rostro de Harry. Nadie advierte la tormenta que se desata en el interior de la mujer. Tampoco le importa, ya está acostumbrada a que su existencia pase desapercibida a los ojos de los demás.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Cada día Ian MacNair suele ser el primero en llegar a la CIMA, pero esa mañana se le han adelantado. La puerta principal no está cerrada bajo siete hechizos, y en la cuarta planta brilla una luz. Hay alguien en la biblioteca. Y aunque no suele acudir allí muy a menudo, por alguna extraña razón decide ir a echar un vistazo.  
  
Es su día de suerte. Sentada entre montañas de libros y pergaminos, con la cabeza dentro de uno de los tomos que hay esparcidos a su alrededor, se encuentra la mujer de sus sueños. Piel dorada y lisa, rizos rebeldes en cascada, cuerpo esbelto y curvas perfectas, un rostro juvenil sin marcas del paso del tiempo... todo lo que él siempre ha deseado. ¡Lástima que el deseo no sea mutuo! Por ahora. Ha decidido poner todo su empeño en conquistarla, algún día conseguirá que ella le considere algo más que un compañero de trabajo. No pierde la esperanza, por algo fue un Slytherin.  
  
Se acerca lentamente, pero ella no parece percatarse de su presencia: se ha quedado dormida. No quiere despertarla, todavía no. Prefiere quedarse observando esa belleza durante un rato más.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Durante el desayuno, la tensión es palpable en el ambiente. La muchacha no puede dejar de mirar al intruso sin disimular su odio. No soporta ver la atención del rubio hacia su padre, la forma en que le sirve la leche, la forma en que le prepara una rebanada de pan con mantequilla, la forma en que se sienta a su lado, quizá más cerca de lo que debería. Pero lo peor es la pusilanimidad de su madre ante esta situación, que finge no darse cuenta de nada. Y Harry, que otra vez vuelve a estar perdido en su mundo; no es su culpa, pero no por ello deja de darle rabia.  
  
Cuando Draco aparta las migas de pan de la boca de Harry con la servilleta, la chica se levanta y abandona el comedor sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, la túnica revoloteando con furia.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Al abrir los ojos, se sorprende hallarse en la biblioteca. No se suponía que iba a quedarse dormida, y menos aún que su compañero iba a encontrarla ahí a la mañana siguiente. Un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas, mientras trata de recomponer su apariencia. Por alguna razón intuye que MacNair ya lleva algún rato observándola.   
  
- Buenos días, Granger. ¿Haciendo investigaciones extras?  
  
Incómoda ante la sonrisa que el otro le dedica, desvía su mirada y descubre la lista que había estado escribiendo antes de caer rendida de sueño: posibles causas del cambio de conducta de su amigo Harry. Algunas palabras están tachadas, pero quedan otras, algunas de ellas bastante preocupantes: depresión, amnesia, locura...  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunta, más que nada para cortar esa línea de pensamiento.  
  
- Pasan cinco minutos de las nueve.  
  
La mujer se levanta de un salto.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no me has despertado antes? ¡Llegaremos tarde!   
  
MacNair la sigue sin dejar de sonreír, adivinando por las expresiones de los compañeros lo que están imaginando al verles llegar juntos. Hermione ignora a sus colegas y dirige la mirada hacia la mesa del fondo. Suspira aliviada al ver que Harry ya está allí. Tal vez eso sea una buena señal.   
  
- ¡Eh, Harry! ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
El hombre, que hasta entonces ha permanecido ajeno a su alrededor, concentrado en el movimiento de la pluma al garabatear algo en un trozo de pergamino, levanta los ojos al escuchar la voz de su amiga.   
  
- ¡Hermione! - exclama con alegría, como si se reencontraran después de mucho tiempo; aunque en realidad se vieron ayer. Ella toma nota mental, determinada a descubrir qué le pasa a Harry.  
  
- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide: llegó una lechuza del Ministro, insiste en que la fiesta se celebre en Hogwarts.  
  
El rostro de Harry se ensombrece, no sabe a qué fiesta se está refiriendo. No quiere que ella descubra las lagunas que hay en su cabeza, pero no consigue establecer ninguna conexión que le permita saber de qué está hablando.  
  
- ¿Qué fiesta? - dice en un murmuro que casi pasa desapercibido a los oídos de Hermione.  
  
Ella queda sorprendida por esa pregunta. ¿Ha escuchado bien? Busca algún indicio de que su amigo le esté gastando una broma, pero la ignorancia y desconcierto reflejados en esos ojos esmeralda sólo pueden ser sinceros.  
  
- Tu cumpleaños, Harry.  
  
- ¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿El Ministro quiere celebrar mi cumpleaños?  
  
- El Ministro y todo el Mundo Mágico, Harry - exclama ella, apenas disimulando su exasperación. Sólo baja el tono de voz cuando nota todas las miradas dirigidas hacia ellos. - No sólo porque cumples cuarenta años, sino porque hace veinte derrotaste a Quien... a Lord Voldemort.  
  
En ese momento una lechuza blanca llega a través de la ventana, la lechuza de Harry. No lleva ningún sobre en el pico ni ningún pergamino atado a su pata, sólo una pequeña flor azul, una nomeolvides, que deja suavemente en la mano de su dueño antes de posarse en su brazo. Luego, con una elegancia poco común en esas aves, esconde la cabeza bajo el ala una, dos, tres veces y tiende la pata izquierda. Harry acaricia su lechuza, con una cándida sonrisa que no abandona sus labios.  
  
- Yo también te quiero.  
  
La mujer apenas puede contener su curiosidad, y menos cuando sus ojos de miel se fijan en las palabras que su amigo había estado escribiendo antes de su interrupción. Un nombre se repite una y otra vez: Draco. Puede que ésa sea la pieza clave del puzzle que está tratando de resolver.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Espera sentado en un banco enfrente el edificio de mármol, observando a la gente que va saliendo de su trabajo. Su corazón empieza a latir más deprisa cuando divisa a la persona que está aguardando, su primer impulso es salir a su encuentro y preguntarle qué tal el día. En realidad le abrazaría, le besaría, le demostraría que esos largos años de separación no han existido. Pero un Malfoy debe controlar las emociones, no puede permitir que esa fachada de dominio e indiferencia se venga abajo, especialmente no delante de esa hija de muggle que acompaña a Harry.  
  
¿Por qué no se larga dondequiera que sea su casa? ¿Por qué tardan tanto en despedirse?  
  
Cuando finalmente ella se desvanece en la nada, Draco puede acercarse a Harry sin peligro. Le coge de la mano y le susurra esas palabras:  
  
- ¿Listo para volver a casa?  
  
El moreno asiente. Es un momento delicado, para poder aparecerse juntos, ambos deben concentrarse en el mismo punto. Draco se sorprende cuando en su mente se forman imágenes de la lechucería de los Potter, un lugar que no ha visitado todavía, y más aún cuando milésimas después sus cuerpos se materializan allí. El Vínculo Vital ha funcionado, y lo extraño es que ha sido Harry el que le ha transmitido los pensamientos y no al revés como él había esperado.  
  
También gracias al Vínculo Vital se da cuenta que el hecho de aparecerse ha dejado a Harry exhausto.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Draco se queda en el salón, reflexionando. Todos han subido ya a dormir, pero no le apetece retirarse al cuarto de invitados, encuentra que la habitación es demasiado impersonal. Prefiere quedarse aquí, donde hay tantos recuerdos de su antiguo amante. Así puede hacerse una idea de lo que es la vida de Harry Potter. O de lo que era antes de padecer esa enfermedad.  
  
Estudia cada fotografía, sonríe cada vez que encuentra algún objeto de su época en Hogwarts, se maravilla al comprobar que aún guarda ciertos dibujos que él mismo le regaló. Admira una pluma de fénix blanca, una rareza singular que ni siquiera él, con toda su enorme fortuna, sería capaz de pagar. Cuando contempla el puzzle tridimensional, observa divertido como se forma una figura de un león y una serpiente que se enrosca a su cuerpo, con suavidad para no hacerle daño pero con firmeza para asegurarse de que nada les separará. La simbiosis de Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
Su mano se detiene en una tela gris fría, aterciopelada. Los dedos desaparecen de su vista, cuando deja la tela vuelven a aparecer. Una capa de invisibilidad, la que Harry utilizaba en sus encuentros fortuitos cuando todavía se suponía que eran adversarios, la que les había salvado en más de una ocasión de ser pillados por algún profesor, o peor aún, por el mismísimo Filch.   
  
Recuerda la primera vez que la vio, aunque por aquel entonces ni siquiera conocía su existencia. Fue en tercer curso, durante una excursión en Hogsmeade. Él y sus amigos, Vincent y Gregory, habían subido a explorar la Casa de los Gritos, cuando de pronto apareció la cabeza de Harry, flotando en el aire. Creyó que su mente le gastaba una broma macabra, que eso era el castigo por haber estado espiándole con el pretexto de encontrar su punto débil. Tal vez era momento de aceptar que se sentía atraído por su enemigo. Al fin y al cabo sus hormonas estaban despertando, y era normal que estuviera desconcertado, seguramente sería algo pasajero. Pero pronto tuvo que admitir que Harry era algo más que una simple atracción.  
  
Una idea se le cruza por la cabeza. La capa le puede ser de utilidad, se asegurará de que esa noche Harry no vuelva a tener pesadillas.  
  
**_ Continuará _**


	4. Reencuentros

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
IV. Reencuentros  
  
En el aire se respiran las vacaciones. Si te detienes a escuchar, te llegarán nombres exóticos y sugerentes de parajes recónditos y paraísos aún por descubrir. Cierra los ojos. No necesitas saber aparecerte, ni utilizar un traslador, ni siquiera tener una escoba a mano, para visitar cualquiera de esos lugares. Sólo utilizar un poco la imaginación. El sonido de esos nombres te llevan a playas coralinas con arrecifes y peces de una miríada de colores, cuerpos dorándose en la arena y delfines jugueteando cerca de la orilla. O tal vez a bosques frondosos jamás visitados por muggles, donde conviven gnomos, centauros, unicornios, hadas y otras criaturas mágicas en perfecta paz y armonía. O quizás te llevan a antiguas ciudades de civilizaciones ya desaparecidas, con tesoros ocultos esperándote para revelarte secretos fabulosos y hechizos ya olvidados, mensajes de otra gente y de otras épocas.  
  
Hoy el ritmo es más relajado, incluso para Hermione Granger. Ya ha acabado de supervisar los últimos informes, y no espera que le entreguen ninguno más, por hoy. En todo caso, tampoco va a poder traspasarlos al otro departamento hasta dentro de tres semanas, cuando vuelvan del período vacacional, así que puede aprovechar esas pocas horas para salir al Callejón Diagon y suministrarse personalmente de todo lo que su departamento necesita. Si tiene que esperar a que el material le llegue por la vía administrativa normal, la Central de Investigaciones se habría quedado sin recurso alguno hace ya mucho tiempo.  
  
Instintivamente sus ojos se dirigen a la mesa de Harry. Con alivio descubre que su amigo parece mucho más relajado que en los últimos días, incluso lo ve charlar y reír con su compañera Brocklehurst. Se alegra de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Tal vez Harry haya pasado una mala racha, simplemente.  
  
- MacNair. Voy a salir durante una o dos horas. ¿Puedes ocuparte tú del departamento durante mi ausencia?  
  
El aludido está más que encantado de que su jefa deposite la confianza en él. Por lo menos no es un don nadie a sus ojos, le tiene cierta consideración. Por el momento se conforma con eso.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Por enésima vez Draco Malfoy se detiene ante la estantería y acaricia con suavidad la pluma de fénix blanco. Escucha alguien que se acerca y un desagradable cosquilleo le recorre la espalda al sentirse observado. No se extraña al encontrarse cara a cara con la joven pelirroja, que le dedica una mirada de odio profundo.  
  
- Potter. ¿De dónde habéis sacado esa pluma? - pregunta con esa monótona voz con la que consigue ocultar cualquier emoción. - Deberíais entregarla al Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas Exóticas y en Peligro de Extinción, se alegrarán de saber que todavía existe un ejemplar de fénix blanco... O también podríais venderla en el mercado negro, se pagarían fortunas por ella.  
  
- Ya lo saben - le interrumpe la muchacha.   
  
Draco arquea la ceja, sorprendido. No esperaba ninguna respuesta de su parte.  
  
- He sido parte de la expedición que la ha encontrado.  
  
Momentos tensos. El aristócrata no quiere demostrar demasiado interés por tan valiosa pluma, pero la curiosidad mata al gato, dicen. Además, con hilaridad descubre que una parte de su ser echaba de menos esas "disputas" con un Potter. No importa de qué generación.  
  
- ¿Dónde lo encontrasteis? ¿Cuándo?  
  
- Información confidencial, Malfoy. Y sólo revelo mis secretos a las personas que me inspiran confianza  
  
-.-.-  
  
- ¿Y tú qué harás durante las vacaciones?   
  
Levanta los ojos, se da cuenta que todos están pendientes de él, esperando algo. La sensación no le es extraña, aunque sigue sintiéndose incómodo cada vez que recibe cualquier clase de atención. Mira por la ventana, hacia el cielo azul. Quiere escapar de la gente que le rodea, de esas paredes que lo aprisionan. Volar, quiere volar hacia la libertad.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta alguien.  
  
No. El círculo de rostros se estrecha, están cada vez más cerca. Pánico. En su mente resuena una risa aguda y helada, puede anticipar los movimientos de su enemigo. "Mata al otro". No, esa vez no permitirá que los mortífagos lo atrapen. No permitirá que por su culpa resurja ningún brujo psicópata dispuesto a dominar el mundo.  
  
Palabras incomprensibles, llamas púrpuras que lo envuelven todo, cegando momentáneamente a los demás. Nadie sabe con exactitud qué es lo que ha ocurrido. Sólo que la oficina ha quedado hecha un desastre a causa de esa gran concentración de magia descontrolada, y que su compañero ha desaparecido.  
  
- ¡Mirad! - Mandy Brocklehurst señala hacia la ventana. Todos se giran a tiempo para ver un gran pájaro del color del fuego que sale volando. Un fénix.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Paso ligero y despreocupado, traje elegante de color canela, sombrero de ala ancha que oculta unos ojos de mercurio... Camina desenvuelto por la callejuela de adoquines, ignorando a la multitud que se detiene a mirarle y susurra su nombre por lo bajo, no sabe si con respeto o con temor. Tampoco le interesa. Ya está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención allí donde vaya; no, maticemos: no sólo está acostumbrado, sino que le han educado para ser el centro de atención.  
  
Entra en la tienda de Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Cuando hizo el equipaje, no contaba con quedarse a vivir con los Potter por un tiempo indefinido. Claro que podría volver a la mansión, allí tiene cámaras y cámaras repletas de trajes y vestidos de todas las épocas, mágicos y muggles; todos ellos de primera clase, por supuesto. Pero no le apetece enfrentarse con su madre, ahora. Además, ir de tiendas es una de sus aficiones favoritas, elegir la mejor ropa para poder lucir mejor su figura.  
  
Harry siempre se había divertido con su extrema preocupación por la apariencia. Lo llamaba "mi chica presumida" cada vez que llegaba tarde a las citas por cuidar que su aspecto fuera impecable, corbata bien anudada en su sitio, zapatos enlustrecidos, sin un pliegue de más en la túnica, sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Pero ese esmero y exquisitez en el vestir es parte del secreto del magnetismo de los Malfoy, algo que nadie puede negar, y Harry menos que nadie.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Ron Weasley se tapa las orejas, mientras maldice al gracioso que se le ocurrió utilizar gárgolas como sistema de alarma. Debería estar prohibido, sus chillidos estridentes son varios decibelios por encima del máximo aconsejable para la salud. Casi tan mortales como el llanto de la mandrágora.   
  
Sus compañeros apenas se inmutan. Claro, más previsores, llevan los oídos tapados. Pero él no piensa llevar esas ridículas orejeras rosas todo el día por culpa de unas estúpidas estatuas de piedra, por más que insista su mujer. Además, si él no avisa a los demás, ¿cómo se iban a enterar de que se requiere su presencia en algún lugar?  
  
-.-.-  
  
Última parada: la librería Flourish y Blotts. Además de echar un vistazo a las últimas novedades internacionales sobre hechizos y magia avanzada, quiere buscar entre los libros de psicología y patologías mentales, tal vez allí encuentre algún título que arroje luz sobre el misterio de Harry. No es la única en tener la misma idea.  
  
¡BUM! Choca con alguien, y todos los paquetes que acarrea se derraman por el suelo. Vaya, tendrá que volver a comprar más probetas y matraces. Se agacha para recoger sus cosas, o lo que queda de ellas, mientras murmura unas palabras de disculpa.  
  
¡BUM! Alguien choca con él. Se tambalea, está a punto de perder el equilibrio. La caja de pinturas cae al suelo y se rompe. Maldita sea, la gente ya podría tener un poco más de cuidado. Sus ojos grises siguen el rastro de colores que se mezclan mientras avanzan peligrosamente hacia una mujer en cuclillas que recoge sus bártulos. Cuando ella levanta la cabeza y lo reconoce, no puede evitar que sus labios dibujen esa sonrisa burlona tan característica.  
  
Se quedan varios minutos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, estudiando sus expresiones como si en ellas pudieran leer la respuesta a todas las preguntas que jamás se formularon.  
  
- Malfoy.  
  
- Granger.  
  
Simplemente. Nada de Sangre Sucia ni ningún otro insulto. Eso habría sido impensable durante los años que estudiaron en Hogwarts. Sólo que ya ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde entonces, y ambos han madurado desde la última vez que se vieron en persona. La noche antes de su graduación.  
  
- Mmm, me he enterado que has ido a casa de los Potter... - no se le ocurre mejor forma de plantear el tema que verdaderamente le preocupa.  
  
El rubio se encoge de hombros.  
  
- Virginia me invitó.   
  
Hermione no sabe qué responder a eso. Quizá mejor soltarlo todo de forma directa, porque si la conversación entra en el campo de la sutileza, Malfoy tiene todas las de ganar.   
  
- Espero que no hagas daño a Harry, ¿me oyes, Malfoy? Sé que Harry no se encuentra muy bien, sufre una depresión o algo así... y por tu bien espero que no seas tú la causa, porque si me entero que...  
  
- ¡Maldita sea, Granger! - exclama el rubio, interrumpiéndola a mitad. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que han alzado el tono de voz, y que otros clientes se han acercado a escuchar. - ¿Acaso no sabes qué es lo que le ocurre a Harry?  
  
Los ojos atónitos de la mujer le cuentan que no.  
  
- Nadie te ha dicho nada. - No es una pregunta, simplemente una constatación. Le extraña que nadie haya revelado nada a la mejor amiga de Harry, y le incomoda tener que ser él el encargado de dar la mala noticia. Respira hondo, antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras: - Le han diagnosticado Alzheimer.  
  
De todas las explicaciones posibles, esa quizá es la última que espera escuchar. Claro que cuando escribió la lista también la había tenido en cuenta, pero lo cierto es que había sido una de las primeras en descartar: ¡Harry es demasiado joven para tener Alzheimer! Y hasta el presente no se tiene constancia de ningún mago que haya padecido esa enfermedad.   
  
- Me estás tomando el pelo. - Su voz suena insegura, tal vez porque no quiere conocer la respuesta.  
  
- Granger. ¿En serio me ves capaz de bromear sobre una cosa así?  
  
La mujer contempla al que había sido su enemigo, sorprendiéndose al descubrir desasosiego y cansancio pintados en su rostro, pero sobre todo ese dolor marcado de las personas que acompañan a un ser querido durante su sufrimiento. La realidad se le hace clara como el agua, ahora puede comprender el drama que se desarrolla en casa de los Potter: la enfermedad, el regreso de Draco Malfoy, el papel que juega Ginny en todo ello, quizá el más difícil de interpretar...  
  
- Entonces es cierto.   
  
-.-.-  
  
Un par de niñas corretean por la callejuela de adoquines, bajo la mirada supervisora del viejo heladero, Florian Fortescue. Todavía excitadas con la noticia de haber sido admitidas en una escuela de magia, quieren descubrir qué otras maravillas se esconden en ese mundo fantástico, irreal, tan distinto a lo que han conocido hasta ahora. Aparte de los helados de crema y caramelo.  
  
Una de ellas señala hacia el cielo: una bola de fuego pasa volando sobre sus cabecitas, da un par de vueltas y se pierde por el siguiente callejón. Ambas niñas se miran, extrañadas.  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Beth?  
  
- Parecía un pájaro.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Varios oficiales del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia han asaltado la Central de Investigaciones. Varita en mano, analizan cada uno de los rastros de magia descontrolada para determinar su posible causa. Mientras, el jefe del equipo se reúne con los científicos, que apenas están recobrándose del incidente.  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?   
  
Todos responden a la vez. El pelirrojo pierde la paciencia, así no hay forma de sacar nada en claro. Con la mirada busca algún rostro conocido, sólo encuentra a una ex Ravenclaw con la que no recuerda haber cruzado nunca ninguna palabra, y algunos otros que tal vez también fueron a Hogwarts, pero irían a cursos distintos. ¿No se supone que es aquí dónde trabajan sus mejores amigos?  
  
- ¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione?  
  
- Mione ha salido a comprar material - responde alguien, probablemente ese hombre de pelo castaño que no le ha quitado ojo de encima sin apenas disimular su disgusto.   
  
No se le escapa el uso del nombre familiar para referirse a su superior, aunque ahora no es momento para juzgar el grado de confianza.  
  
- ¿Y Harry?  
  
Silencio. Ron nota la tensión y la incertidumbre que flota entre el equipo de científicos, que se miran unos a otros como buscando el coraje para poder responder a esa pregunta. Finalmente es la bella ex Ravenclaw la que rompe el silencio:  
  
- Harry ha desaparecido.   
  
-.-.-  
  
Libre. En tierra se siente como encerrado en una jaula, pero cuando vuela desafía todas las barreras, incluso las mágicas.  
  
Mañana el Ministerio tendrá trabajo en desmemorizar a los muggles que aseguran haber visto un pájaro de fuego.  
  
Vuela en círculos sobre el Callejón Diagon, su instinto lo lleva ahí. Su instinto o ese Vínculo Vital que cada vez va cobrando más fuerza.  
  
Al fin les encuentra. Acaban de salir de la librería, cargados hasta los dientes. Es una grata sorpresa oírles charlar civilizadamente.  
  
Emite una nota aguda, por lo menos dos octavas más alta de su voz habitual. Ambos le miran, sin disimular su asombro. No cada día se ve un fénix volando en libertad. Y menos en una ciudad como Londres.  
  
- ¿Harry? – exclama la mujer de rizos rebeldes, recuperándose del estupor.  
  
Sí, Harry, sólo Harry. Harry a secas.  
  
El rubio se saca el sombrero y ladea ligeramente la cabeza, como si ofreciera su cuello en un banquete vampírico. Pero no es una mordedura en la yugular lo que le espera, sino las garras de fénix clavándose en la tela de su chaqueta. Sabe que el pájaro se ha posado en su hombro con sumo cuidado, no quiere recordar el efecto de esas garras de acero sobre su delicada piel.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Virginia Potter no se ha considerado nunca la anfitriona perfecta. Siempre ha evitado organizar reuniones sociales en su casa, porque detesta tener que servir pastas de té, con una sonrisa forzada, a magos y brujas que sólo vienen a visitar a Harry Potter, el héroe, atraídos por su fama. Da gracias a Merlín que su marido también huya de ese tipo de compromisos.  
  
Las personas que esa tarde están sentadas en el salón de su casa forman parte de su círculo íntimo de amigos y familiares, por lo que no debería preocuparse demasiado por las formalidades. Sin embargo hay una presencia que causa una cierta incomodidad entre los presentes, alguien que no puede considerarse uno de ellos. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Agradece que su cuñada también esté allí, para ayudarla a conservar el ambiente más o menos calmado. Es extraordinario el dominio que tiene la hindú para conducir la conversación de forma sutil, evitando temas escabrosos y pronunciando las palabras adecuadas para que nadie pueda sentirse ofendido por ningún comentario desafortunado.  
  
Entre taza y taza, discuten sobre la situación de Harry, cómo deben afrontarla y qué hacer en el futuro más inmediato. Padma explica todo lo que se sabe sobre el Alzheimer, aunque admite que el caso de Harry es un poco diferente, pues no se sabe cómo puede verse afectada la parte del cerebro donde se realizan las funciones relacionadas con la magia. Hermione, solícita como siempre, está dispuesta a ayudar en las investigaciones, buscará en los libros cualquier enfermedad mágica con síntomas parecidos. A Ginny le preocupa por el incidente del fénix, no le hace ni un ápice de gracia que su marido se transforme en su forma de animago ante los compañeros de trabajo y salga volando por allí.  
  
- Quizá mejor si Harry se queda todo el día en casa, así podremos estar pendientes de él las veinticuatro horas del día.  
  
Padma niega con la cabeza.  
  
- No, Ginny. Lo importante es que continúe manteniendo su autonomía el mayor tiempo posible y nunca pierda su dignidad como persona. No hay que aislarle del mundo antes de tiempo, simplemente evitar situaciones desconocidas en las que pueda sentirse perdido.  
  
Ron, que había estado estudiando con rostro sombrío una figura canina en los pozos de té, sonríe agriamente:  
  
- Como la fiesta ésa que quiere celebrar el Ministro...  
  
La hindú se queda pensativa.  
  
- Um... realmente no creo que sea lo mejor para Harry.  
  
- Pues lo anularemos – resuelve Ginny, categóricamente. – No quiero que mi marido quede expuesto innecesariamente a situaciones que le sean perjudiciales.  
  
- No se puede anular. Harry firmó un Contrato Mágico y no hay forma de echarse atrás.  
  
Draco Malfoy apenas escucha la conversación de su alrededor. Sólo siente que la persona que está a su lado coge distraídamente una de sus manos y empieza a jugar con sus dedos. Sus ojos grises no pueden apartarse de esa tez morena con labios voluptuosos, cabellos despeinados que no consiguen ocultar esa cicatriz insolente que él recorrería a besos, ojos verdes que brillan tras los finos cristales de sus gafas.  
  
Y también siente algo más: esa persona está angustiada, porque nota que se habla de él, pero no consigue entender por qué.  
  
Ya ha tenido suficiente. Draco se levanta y coge la mano del moreno, que sonríe cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Al fin una situación que le resulta familiar.  
  
- Vayámonos a la lechucería, Harry.  
  
- ¿Para qué? - pregunta él, inocentemente.  
  
"Para alejarnos de esa gente que no sabe tener un poco de tacto, que habla de ti como si no estuvieras presente", es la razón que su mente proclama a gritos. Sin embargo, de su boca salen otras palabras muy distintas:  
  
- Quiero ver tu nueva lechuza.

**  
_ Continuará _**


	5. Castillos de cartas

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
V. Castillos de cartas  
  
Por unos instantes no puede apartar los ojos de las dos figuras que abandonan la sala, mano en mano, ignorantes del estupor que causan a su partida. No es la única. El rostro de Ron, un camaleón de emociones, en un periquete pasa del blanco de la sorpresa inicial a un rojo escarlata que refleja la ira y la revulsión que le queman las entrañas.  
  
- ¡Grrrr! ¿Qué significa eso? - gruñe el pelirrojo. Respiración agitada, puño cerrado, boca espumante, labios temblorosos que apenas esconden unos colmillos extrañamente largos... signos inequívocos que presagian tormenta. - Ese Malfoy, ¿quién se ha creído que es? ¡Cómo me llamo Weasley que ese hurón se arrepentirá de haber nacido! ¡Grrrr!  
  
Lo que todos habían estado temiendo desde el momento en que Ron y Draco ocupaban la misma habitación. Hay leyes inalterables en el universo, y la ecuación WeasleyMalfoy siempre tiene un resultado caótico.  
  
Siempre ha admirado la seguridad de Padma Patil para actuar ante esas reacciones casi salvajes del marido. Como un viejo lobo de mar, la hindú sabe interpretar las señales y anticiparse a la tempestad, sabe cómo afrontar las olas enfurecidas, cómo conducir el navío a aguas más tranquilas sin naufragar. Una mano en el hombro y una mirada severa son suficientes para que el pelirrojo comprenda el mensaje: "Recuerda la promesa que me has hecho de no pelear con Malfoy".  
  
Un simple gesto para amansar la fiera que lleva dentro.  
  
- Lo siento, perdonadme - murmura el hombre, cabizbajo. En su voz se mezcla arrepentimiento y algo más, tal vez... ¿confusión? Como cada vez que está a punto de perder el control. Mas en fracciones de segundo su semblante se transforma como de la noche al día, sus ojos azules vuelven a brillar con la chispa de alegría de un Weasley. - ¿Y qué os parece si en la fiesta organizamos un partido de Quidditch? Eso a Harry le encantará.  
  
Hermione sacude la melena de rizos indomables, con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios. Ron y su entusiasmo casi infantil por el deporte de los magos. Ya puede dar vueltas la vida, ya pueden cambiar los vientos, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Remueve el contenido de la marmita de oro con sumo cuidado: once vueltas en sentido contrario al de las agujas del reloj, ni una más ni una menos, sin alterar el ritmo. El líquido índigo adquiere la consistencia exacta, viscoso, sin grumos. Ahora sólo falta esperar a que llegue al punto de ebullición para echar las raíces de asfódelo y las alas de doxi. Preparar el núcleo básico de un pensadero es tarea complicada, requiere la combinación de dos disciplinas antitéticas: una es Pociones, el sutil arte de transformar sustancias mágicas con procedimientos tradicionales, calderos hirvientes, elementos reducidos a su quintaesencia, procesos que requieren mucho tiempo pero que producen cambios irreversibles. Y la otra, Transformaciones, movimientos de varita acompañados de palabras en latín, alteraciones temporales en la figura externa de un objeto, que para nada varían su naturaleza; siempre existe un contrahechizo para devolverle su forma original. Con la primera no tiene ningún problema, se le considera uno de los tres Grandes Maestros en Pociones en todo el mundo, a pesar de tener sesenta y pocos años. Lo que le preocupa es la segunda parte, el momento en que tenga que transformar el líquido burbujeante en luz. Un pequeño error en la pronunciación, y puede echar a perder el trabajo de varias semanas, sin contar con que algunos ingredientes son difíciles de encontrar, o extremadamente peligrosos... En su lengua todavía queda el sabor amargo del antídoto para mordedura de doxi.  
  
Mientras espera, recuerda la conversación que ha medio escuchado esa mañana en Flourish y Blotts, entre dos de sus antiguos alumnos. Un encuentro accidental, con la tensión inicial de dos personas que no fueron amigas, precisamente. Y una revelación inesperada: Harry Potter, una de las personas que más ha odiado en su vida, exceptuando quizá al padre, padece una terrible enfermedad que lleva al olvido, al desespero, a la muerte. Lo más triste es que esa decadencia puede alargarse durante muchos años.  
  
La idea de celebrar el cuadragésimo cumpleaños de Potter se le antoja cada vez más absurda. Todavía no comprende cómo ha aceptado que la fiesta tenga lugar en Hogwarts. Tal vez fue la insistencia y el tono utilizado por el Ministro de Magia, que en cierto modo le recuerdan la fragilidad de su posición como director del Colegio, o más probablemente las palabras seductoras de Hestia...  
  
¿No tiene ahora la excusa perfecta para que se anule esa estúpida celebración? Con Potter enfermo, no es el momento adecuado para fiestas. Aunque sabe con absoluta certeza que el Ministro no se detendrá ante nada. Esa fiesta no tiene nada que ver con Potter, ni siquiera con la caída de Lord Voldemort. Lo único que persigue el Ministro es publicidad para limpiar su imagen algo deteriorada en estos últimos tiempos, ¿y qué mejor que una celebración con toda pompa, héroe incluido, para ganar popularidad?  
  
El burbujeo incipiente lo vuelve a la tarea que está realizando. Ha llegado el momento delicado. Si todo sale bien, en pocos minutos tendrá tres o cuatro pensaderos listos para almacenar recuerdos. Quizá su próximo proyecto será intentar encontrar algún remedio para curar el Alzheimer, o al menos para paliar sus efectos.  
  
-.-.-  
  
La lechucería es una pequeña torre situada en la parte trasera de la residencia de los Potter, cilíndrica, de piedra caliza, con muchas aberturas para que los pájaros puedan entrar y salir. En ella habitan una docena de aves rapaces, entre lechuzas, búhos y mochuelos, aunque a menudo llegan otras aves migratorias en busca de abrigo y comida.  
  
A esa hora crepuscular, la mayoría de pájaros todavía duermen, algunos miran con ojos inquisitivos a los dos intrusos que han osado interrumpir su sueño.  
  
Harry se avanza: ése es su pequeño reino. Lanza un par de silbidos y alarga una mano. Una de las lechuzas vuela a posarse en el antebrazo de su dueño, rozando la cara del rubio en su trayectoria. El moreno ríe, con el candor de un niño, y Draco detiene un murmuro de protesta. Cada carcajada de su acompañante resuena como las notas de una melodía que sus oídos nunca se cansan de escuchar. Por cada una de ellas iría al fin del mundo, si fuera necesario. ¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir tantos años sin su Harry?  
  
- Hola, mi bicho - dice el otro, acariciando el hermoso plumaje del pájaro. – Eh... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Por un momento Draco se asusta, temiendo que la pregunta vaya dirigida a él, pero el ex Gryffindor no ha apartado la mirada del ave. Suspira, casi aliviado. El rubio intenta recordar el nombre de la lechuza, venía en la carta de Virginia. Era un nombre ruso o algo así, pero no consigue dar con él. ¡Rápido, piensa algo! Harry espera una respuesta. Entonces le viene otro nombre a la cabeza:  
  
- Se llama Hedwig.  
  
El semblante de Harry se ilumina. Sí, recuerda ese nombre. ¿Cómo ha podido olvidarlo?  
  
- Hedwig, saluda a mi Dragón Protector.  
  
La lechuza blanca mueve la cabeza en círculos, ojos de ámbar clavados en ojos de plata. Ahora es el turno de Draco para reír. De forma inconsciente, Harry ha utilizado el mismo nombre que le llamó aquella primera vez que se encontraron en la lechucería de Hogwarts. O tal vez no haya sido coincidencia.  
  
Cierra los ojos. Con la imaginación es fácil volver atrás en el tiempo.  
  
Dos jóvenes se deslizan furtivamente por los jardines del colegio, entre las sombras alargadas por el sol que se esconde tras las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. A esas horas ya deberían hallarse en el interior. Las normas se han vuelto más estrictas desde el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Aunque Harry nunca se ha caracterizado por seguir las normas, justamente. Todo lo contrario.  
  
Llegan a la lechucería. El hedor de centenares de aves que conviven bajo el mismo techo es insoportable, Draco cree que se va a desmayar.  
  
- ¿Por qué me has llevado aquí? - protesta, tapándose la nariz. Sólo a Potter... no, ahora es Harry. Sólo a Harry se le podía haber ocurrido un sitio como ése para una cita romántica.   
  
Harry sonríe. Una enorme lechuza nívea se posa en su hombro, sin apartar sus ojos del joven Slytherin. De algún modo el pájaro transmite su recelo hacia ese extraño que acompaña a su dueño.  
  
- Hedwig, saluda a mi Dragón Protector.  
  
Draco se echa a reír, no sabe si por los gestos ridículos que el ave realiza con su cabeza, o por el mote con que lo acaba de bautizar su novio. Pero se detiene a tiempo al advertir la expresión dolida del otro.  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo soy tu Dragón Protector, Harry?   
  
- Desde que decidiste vigilarme mientras me baño.   
  
Ahora son los dos que ríen a carcajada limpia. Hedwig picotea la oreja de Harry y mueve las alas para reclamar su atención. Con gran esfuerzo, el muchacho consigue reprimir la risa y estudia con detalle cada gesto del ave.  
  
- Ay, sí. Tienes razón, se me olvidaba.  
  
Revuelve el bolsillo de su túnica, donde además de su varita guarda también una bolsa con grageas de todos los sabores, un par de plumas de azúcar, un Ojo Guardián, cortesía de los mellizos Weasley, y las notas que Draco ha conseguido pasarle durante la clase a escondidas de todo el mundo. Al final, envuelto con una servilleta de papel, saca un pedazo de pastel de carne que ha cogido durante la cena, y lo da a su mascota, que lo engulle con voracidad. Agradecida, Hedwig da un par de golpecitos a su dueño, y vuela otra vez a su sitio.  
  
- No me lo habías dicho, que además de serpientes, también puedes hablar con lechuzas - hace Draco, que ha observado ese intercambio entre el otro muchacho y su pájaro con curiosidad.  
  
- Eh... no, no puedo. Es que... bueno, Hedwig es muy inteligente, ella sí que me entiende. Yo sólo le he enseñado un par de gestos para que yo pueda entenderla a ella.  
  
- Ingenioso. Así ahora resulta que si a Heidi...  
  
- ¡Hedwig!  
  
- Sí, eso. Si a Hedwig le apetece pastel de carne, sólo tiene que batir las alas, que el famoso Harry Potter, la esperanza del Mundo Mágico, se lo servirá en bandeja.  
  
La expresión de Harry se ensombrece.  
  
- No me llames eso, ya sabes que no me gusta...  
  
- No puedes escapar de lo que eres.  
  
- No lo elegí.  
  
El silencio cae sobre ellos como una losa. Draco teme haber tirado demasiado de una cuerda sensible. Ha sido tan difícil llegar hasta Harry, como para echarlo todo a perder por un comentario absurdo. Todavía quedan muchos temas para aclarar y discutir, para conocerse mejor, para no herir involuntariamente. De reojo observa al moreno, que se ha quedado pensativo, contemplando a las lechuzas.  
  
- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea: podríamos utilizar a Hedwig para... ya sabes... para no tener que pasarnos notas. Así nadie podrá leerlas.  
  
Draco, siendo Draco, consigue disimular su alivio. No quiere que Harry adivine su miedo a perderle.  
  
- Ah, ya veo. Crees que resultará menos sospechoso si TU lechuza blanca, la ÚNICA lechuza blanca de todo Hogwarts, se detiene en mi mesa y empieza a bailar el can-can. Claro, nadie va a darse cuenta.  
  
Una idea descabellada. O tal vez no. En ese mismo momento ha decidido qué quiere para su cumpleaños, dentro de tres semanas: una lechuza blanca. La voz de Harry lo devuelve a la realidad.  
  
- No había pensado en eso - admite el moreno.  
  
Draco rodea al moreno con sus brazos de marfil, sus ojos buscando el fulgor de esas esmeraldas que se esconden tras los cristales.  
  
- Por supuesto que no. Por algo estás en Gryffindor, y no en Slytherin.  
  
Harry no puede protestar, porque su boca se ve invadida por un agradable río de sabores y sensaciones que sólo pueden llamarse Draco. Besar a Draco, hidromiel de los dioses, el fruto prohibido. Más adictivo que el chocolate. Besar a Draco, una promesa en un futuro incierto. Pasión, tal vez amor.  
  
Draco se abandona a su pasatiempo favorito. Besar a Harry, inocencia, ternura. Una golosina. Besar a Harry, una luz en un camino escabroso, una bendición. La fuerza para rechazar el futuro que le impone su apellido. Amor, definitivamente, amor.  
  
Al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que en realidad está besando esos mismos labios ardientes que tanto ha anhelado, y que su beso es correspondido. Sólo que ya no tienen quince años, y todo es diferente de cómo lo habían imaginado. Asustado, se aparta, él es el único que puede controlar la situación. Pero cuando un rayo de luna cae sobre esas esmeraldas que relucen preguntándose el porqué de esa separación, no puede resistir más y sigue el impulso de su corazón.  
  
Ambos se pierden en el beso, ignorando que alguien contempla esa escena con incredulidad, antes de arrancar a correr con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Sus largos dedos barajan las cartas distraídamente, mientras reflexiona sobre la reunión de esa tarde. Podría haber ido peor, aunque como experta en Neurología debería haber sido capaz de aportar más datos. Siente como si hubiera decepcionado a los suyos. Es momento para plantearse una mayor cooperación entre magos y muggles, por lo menos en campos comunes como la Medicina y la Salud. No son tan diferentes, después de todo.  
  
Empieza a colocar los naipes en forma de V invertida. Construir castillos es una de sus aficiones predilectas, la relaja en gran manera. Utiliza una vieja baraja de tarot que había sido de su hermana gemela: era Parvati la que sabía leer el futuro en las cartas, no ella. Antes se preguntaba si su hermana había visto qué le deparaba el destino, y si así era, por qué no había dicho nada, por qué no había luchado para evitarlo. Ahora cree que no sirve de mucho conocer el futuro, si no se puede escapar, y para una mayor tranquilidad del alma, mejor ignorarlo.  
  
Ya ha construido tres pisos, a la pirámide sólo le faltan las dos últimas cartas del vértice. Un chasquido a sus espaldas, se gira momentáneamente. Esa pequeña distracción provoca que el castillo se desmorone. Encima de los naipes esparcidos por la mesa ha quedado la Rueda de la Fortuna. En su mente se reproducen fragmentos de aquella velada en las últimas Navidades que pudieron celebrar juntas, cuando Parvati se empeñó en enseñarle a leer el tarot: "Pero si es muy simple, Padma. La Rueda de la Fortuna significa cambios, para bien o para mal".   
  
-.-.-  
  
Lleva horas en el salón, aguja en una mano, la promesa de un tapete en la otra, pero la realidad es que no está por la labor. Su interior es un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos que la sorben, la desgarran, la vapulean, la aplastan y la dejan por un momento, para volver con más fuerza. Imagina que le han lanzado un Cruciatus a su alma, porque es incapaz de imaginar mayor dolor. Tiene todas las piezas para saber exactamente lo que ha sucedido. Lo ha visto en el rostro de su hija, cuando ha entrado como un torbellino y ha subido a su cuarto sin saludar a nadie. Lo ha visto en el brillo de los ojos de Harry, en esa sonrisa que irradia felicidad. Lo ha visto en ese ligero rubor en las mejillas de Draco, en esa lengua que involuntariamente resigue sus labios cada vez que mira a Harry. Lo irónico es que ella sabía que iba a suceder.  
  
Ginny sabía que iba a perder a su marido. Pensó que puesto que esa enfermedad igualmente lo iba a alejar de ella, bien podía proporcionarle la compañía de esa persona que tanto significa para él. Su único deseo era... no, en pasado no, todavía ES hacerle más agradables los próximos años. Y no se ha equivocado, la presencia de Draco es beneficiosa para Harry, sólo basta con verle.  
  
Se preparó para afrontar cualquier eventualidad. Sabía la existencia del Vínculo Vital, sabía que con la proximidad se volvería más fuerte, y que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Pero incluso sabiéndolo, duele verles juntos.  
  
Escucha pasos y levanta la mirada. Entra Narcisa, con una expresión ininteligible. La muchacha se dirige hacia la puerta, pero se detiene un momento ante suyo.  
  
- ¿No piensas hacer nada? - le espeta, con rabia.  
  
No responde. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hija que se sacrifica por el bien de Harry? ¿Cómo explicarle que ella también sufre?  
  
- No sé cómo puedes permitirlo, lo que es yo, no lo aguanto. Me voy.  
  
Observa como la chica se aleja, varita en una mano, la otra mano escondida en el bolsillo de su túnica, como si en ella llevara todas sus pertenencias... y entonces se le ocurre que a lo mejor es así.   
  
- Un momento. ¿A dónde te vas?  
  
Silencio como única respuesta. Observa cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que la puerta se cierra tras ella: Narcisa se ha ido. Quizá debería ir detrás suyo, intentar hacerla entrar en razón. Por lo menos que no marchara en horas tan intempestivas, que les contara sus planes para el futuro, que ellos pudieran ayudarla a emanciparse... Pero no tiene fuerzas. Como un castillo de cartas, su mundo se desmorona. Hoy ha perdido a un marido y a una hija.  
  
**_ Continuará _**


	6. Lágrimas de fénix

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
VI. Lágrimas de fénix.  
  
Natalie Wood llega tintineando a la puerta de su apartamento, acompañada de una aún menos sobria Adela Hooch, la buscadora y capitana de su equipo. Contra todo pronóstico, las Holyhead Harpies han ganado el partido contra Puddlemere United, con la ventaja de 150 puntos que necesitaban para proclamarse campeonas de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch. Apenas llevaban medio minuto jugando, cuando la pequeña y elusiva bola alada ha aparecido entre los dedos de Hooch, dando la victoria al único equipo exclusivamente femenino. Uno de los partidos más breves de la historia. Una noche de celebraciones por todo lo alto para jugadoras y seguidores, esta noche el alcohol ha circulado con abundancia.  
  
Se detienen ante una figura que yace agazapada en las escaleras. Rápidamente Natalie saca la varita y se pone en posición defensiva, mientras que con su cuerpo protege a la pequeña Adela. ¿Quién puede estar esperando en la puerta de su casa a esas horas? ¿Y por qué se mueve tanto? ¿O es el suelo, el que tiembla bajo sus pies? ¿Por qué su cabeza da tantas vueltas? Un poco demasiado tarde recuerda que el exceso de ron de grosellas produce ese efecto indeseado.  
  
Sus pupilas se adaptan a la penumbra, y ahora puede más o menos adivinar el contorno de esa figura. Una muchacha se ha quedado dormida en las escaleras. Finalmente consigue musitar el conjuro iluminador. Aunque la joven esconde el rostro entre sus brazos, su cabellera de fuego es inconfundible.  
  
- ¿Narcisa?  
  
Natalie se arrodilla ante su amiga de toda la vida, que se ha despertado al escuchar su nombre. Los ojos aún humedecidos cuentan que ha estado llorando a mares. Alarga la mano para acariciar su mejilla, con ese gesto quiere apartar los problemas que afligen a su amiga, quiere demostrarle que puede contar con ella, pase lo que pase.  
  
- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - grazna Adela. - Pensé que estaríamos solas.  
  
Sus ojos violetas centellean con furia, pero la tormenta pasa inadvertida para las dos amigas que la ignoran por completo. Entre ellas se ha establecido esa comunicación sin palabras que sólo pueden entender dos personas que se conocen todos los secretos del alma, y Adela ha quedado excluida.  
  
- Ya veo, prefieres la compañía de la Potter - pronuncia el apellido como si se tratara de un virus contagioso. - Bueno, mejor que me vaya. Aquí sobro.  
  
Natalie se gira hacia su acompañante, sintiendo que han desaparecido sus ganas de continuar las celebraciones con ella.  
  
- ¿Quieres utilizar mi chimenea?  
  
- No gracias, no estoy tan borracha.  
  
Y diciendo eso Adela desaparece... o su cuerpo al menos. Con gran horror las dos amigas descubren que en el lugar donde se encontraba segundos antes ha quedado un pequeño cúmulo de tela verde oscura, su uniforme de quidditch.  
  
- ¡Ya sabía yo que no estaba en condiciones de aparecerse! - hace Natalie, entre indignada y divertida. - Se ha escindido. Menos mal que sólo ha dejado atrás su ropa, y no algunas partes de su cuerpo... ¡Aunque imagínate si se ha equivocado y ha aparecido desnuda ante el profesor Snape!  
  
Por primera vez en muchos días un atisbo de sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Narcisa.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Cuando el primer rayo del alba se cuela por la rendija de la ventana se despierta. Bosteza, se frota los ojos, se gira para encontrarse con su esposa. Nadie. El pánico se apodera de su razón. Nunca ha despertado solo desde... no recuerda desde cuándo. Ginny siempre ha estado ahí. O Draco.  
  
Se levanta y mira alrededor. Lo ve todo borroso, manchas de colores que bailan a su entorno, se mezclan, se funden y se separan en un vaivén continuo. Parpadea, pero no consigue poner orden en su universo. Apenas distingue el contorno de los objetos. Camina a tientas, sus manos buscan algún objeto conocido, el cabezal de la cama, la cómoda, el pomo de la puerta. ¿Puerta? ¿Y qué ha sido del retrato de la Señora Gorda que vigilaba la entrada? No, espera, ya no hay Señora Gorda, ya no duerme con sus compañeros de Gryffindor.  
  
Sus pies descalzos avanzan sigilosamente sobre las frías baldosas. En el pasillo se detiene unos instantes, mientras se disipa la niebla de su mente. Las escaleras se hallan a su izquierda, sí, ahora lo recuerda. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto orientarse? ¿Por qué no consigue enfocar su visión? ¿Por qué se siente tan perdido?  
  
-.-.-  
  
Bajo la capa de invisibilidad sigue al hombre que alimenta sus sueños. Quisiera cogerlo del brazo, guiarle por ese laberinto que lo aprisiona, llevarle hasta algún lugar seguro. Pero por ahora se limita a observarle. No está seguro de cómo puede ser recibida su presencia, y no quiere arriesgarse a perderle otra vez. Ayer redescubrió el sentido de su vida, hoy tiene miedo a un nuevo rechazo. Aunque nunca lo admitirá, su padre tenía razón: el amor es una debilidad.  
  
Se detiene en el umbral de la puerta del salón, casi a tocar de Harry. Teme que el otro pueda escuchar su respiración agitada, pero no es así. El otro avanza hasta el sofá donde se encuentra Virginia, dormida. La mujer no se ha atrevido a subir en toda la noche, seguramente por miedo a encontrarlos en una situación comprometida. Y él que dejó a Harry en su habitación, creyendo que pronto lo acompañaría su esposa. ¡Han permitido que Harry pasara la noche solo! ¿Y si hubiera tenido pesadillas, quién le habría confortado? ¿Y si hubiera necesitado ayuda? Draco toma la resolución de no abandonarle nunca más. Sonríe. Ya no le importa que Harry se arrodille ante su mujer y juegue con su cabello de fuego, no le importa ver que sus labios besan la delicada piel recorriendo los caminos trazados por millares de pecas. Lo único que importa es saber que siempre habrá alguien cuidando de Harry.  
  
Se sorprende de no sentir celos. Observa la escena con una curiosidad de artista, quiere inmortalizar ese instante en una de sus pinturas. Vuelve hacia arriba para tomar el cuaderno y el lápiz, y de paso las gafas que Harry ha olvidado.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Llega a la redacción sonriente, tarareando un clásico de las Brujas de Macbeth. Something wicked this way comes. La excursión al Callejón Diagon del día anterior fue más fructífera de lo que había esperado.  
  
Marta Fanera, discípula de Rita Skeeter, tiene un buen olfato para las primicias. Sabe cómo convertir un encuentro casual o la charla entre dos chiquillas en titular. Sin embargo sospecha que en esa ocasión podrá sacar un buen reportaje para Corazón de Bruja si llega al fondo de la cuestión.  
  
Coqueta, se acerca al jefe de fotografía. Creevey tiene los contactos necesarios, seguro que la podrá ayudar. Juntos harán el reportaje del año.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Todo ese tiempo cuidando de Harry, estoy agotada, casi al límite de mis fuerzas. Tanto esfuerzo no compensa, mi marido parece reaccionar sólo ante la presencia de Draco. No es justo que yo realice todas las tareas de la casa, prepare las comidas para todos, haga la limpieza... y todo eso sin perder de vista a Harry ni un instante. Y él se queda callado la mayor parte del tiempo, perdido en su mundo, y sólo sale de su mutismo cuando se encuentra cerca de Draco. Ríe cada chiste suyo, aplaude cada una de sus palabras... y a mí no me hace ni caso. No es justo.  
  
¿Alguna vez os habéis quedado atrapados en una pesadilla? Sabéis que estáis soñando y queréis despertar, pero por más que lo intentéis, no podéis abrir los ojos. Ya conocéis el sueño, sabéis exactamente qué ocurrirá. Y sin embargo no podéis escapar. Os asusta igual que la primera vez.  
  
Tengo ese mismo sueño desde el incidente de la Cámara de los Secretos, aunque empeoró tras el ataque al colegio. Un muchacho moreno se aleja de mí. Trato de gritar, pero ningún sonido escapa de mi garganta. Le sigo avanzando lentamente por un largo túnel lleno de barro. De pronto me caigo en un charco de sangre y tinta. Él se gira: Tom. Se ríe. Me ahogo, no llega aire a mis pulmones, mi visión se obnubila. Lo último que veo es una serpiente que rodea al chico y se lo lleva aún más lejos. El basilisco. La Cámara de los Secretos se derrumba a mi alrededor.  
  
Abro los ojos, o eso creo, pero en realidad sigo atrapada en el sueño. Otra vez un muchacho moreno se aleja de mí. Otra vez intento gritar, sin éxito. Le sigo por pasillos llenos de humo, sin saber si nos estamos alejando o adentrándonos aún más en ese infierno. Tropiezo y caigo en un mar de sangre y cuerpos de heridos y muertos. Él se gira: Harry. Da un paso hacia mí. Me falta aire, no puedo levantarme. De algún lugar aparece una serpiente que abraza al chico y se lo lleva aún más lejos. Draco. Hogwarts se derrumba a mi alrededor.  
  
Intento despertar, la pesadilla aún no ha acabado. Un hombre moreno se aleja de mí. Ya no trato de gritar, sé que no me va a oír. Andamos lentamente por un valle lleno de rocas y plantas enredaderas, yo siempre detrás. Resbalo y me caigo al riachuelo, un hilo de sangre se mezcla con el barro. Él se gira: Harry. No me ve. Me debato para poder respirar. Antes de perder los sentidos, veo que no está solo, los brazos de Draco le rodean y se lo llevan aún más lejos. Maldita serpiente. El mundo se derrumba a mi alrededor.  
  
Cuando despierto en algún lugar del valle, con la túnica empapada y cubierta de sangre y barro, me doy cuenta de que no todo ha sido un sueño. Me he caído al riachuelo y no tengo fuerzas para levantarme. No puedo gritar ni pedir ayuda. Mis ojos se cierran, la oscuridad me abraza, todo se derrumba a mi alrededor. Otra vez.   
  
-.-.-  
  
Los elfos domésticos se apresuran a terminar los preparativos para la recepción de esa noche. Conocen a su dueña y saben que no tolerará ninguna imperfección. Por la elección del menú, del vestuario y de la decoración adivinan que los invitados de hoy son miembros importantes de las altas esferas de la comunidad mágica. Hoy deben ser más cautos que nunca, cumplir con su deber permaneciendo en la sombra. Nadie tiene que advertir su presencia. Cualquier error será sancionado con el peor castigo que pueden imaginar: la liberación.  
  
Wibby está muy nerviosa: ha entrado al servicio de la señora Malfoy recientemente, y apenas conoce la tradición. La señora la ha llamado para que la ayude a vestirse. Con manos temblorosas la elfina alarga el vestido de satén azul y la cinta plateada, y se gira mientras espera que la mujer se cambie.  
  
- No me des la espalda - le ordena su dueña.  
  
La elfina obedece, con el miedo pintado en su rostro. Su piel, pálida de por si, se vuelve del color de la leche. Se tapa la cara con sus dedos larguiruchos, no quiere ver nada que no deba. Su dueña hace una mueca al ver su incomodidad tan evidente.  
  
- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes un color de ojos precioso?  
  
No, no es algo que se suela decir a un elfo. Allí donde trabajaba antes nadie elogia a los elfos, la falta de reprobaciones es el único premio a la faena bien hecha. Como debe ser. Wibby está cada vez más desconcertada.  
  
- Son verdes esmeralda, como los de alguien que conocí hace mucho, mucho tiempo...  
  
Y mientras la vieja dama se pierde en sus recuerdos, la elfina llega a la conclusión de que su dueña tiene una forma realmente peculiar de mostrar su desagrado con su trabajo, porque ¿qué otra explicación puede tener que le haya dirigido la palabra? Empieza a imaginar posibles formas de auto-castigo, tal vez deberá quemarse los dedos en un puchero. No comprende qué ha hecho mal, pero sea lo que sea, merece una punición.  
  
-.-.-   
  
En el mismo momento en que sale por la chimenea de la mansión de los Potter intuye que algo anda mal. Las tazas de te de la tarde anterior siguen todavía en la mesa, esperando que alguien las recoja. Su hermana no lo habría permitido.  
  
Oye ruido procedente de la cocina. Avanza de puntillas y asoma la cabeza. Tiene que pellizcarse para creer lo que ven sus ojos: jamás habría imaginado a Malfoy entre los fogones, elaborando alguna "delicatessen" con el arte de un chef, y sin utilizar nada de magia. A su lado, Harry le ayuda a preparar salsa de arándanos mientras ríe y se divierte como un chiquillo.  
  
- Hola, ¿preparando la cena?  
  
Draco se gira, sorprendido. Por una fracción de segundo su semblante se oscurece al divisar al pelirrojo, pero consigue ocultar su reacción a tiempo. Deja la bandeja sobre la encimera de mármol y se acerca a saludar al recién llegado. Harry dedica una cálida sonrisa a su mejor amigo.  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! ¿Quieres probar la salsa?  
  
Ante esos ojos suplicantes Ron no puede negarse. Moja el dedo en la salsera y lo lame, cerrando los ojos para saborear mejor esa exquisitez.  
  
- ¡Mmm!, ¡deliciosa, Harry!  
  
Draco no puede evitar una mueca ante tan lamentable espectáculo. Cruza los brazos y lanza una mirada inquisitiva al pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿A qué has venido, Weasley? Ah, ya sé: en tu casa te morías de hambre y no has podido resistir la tentación de venir a probar el "Soufflé a la Malfoy".  
  
- No quiero morir envenenado - musita el otro. Afortunadamente Draco no le ha oído, o finge no haberle escuchado. - He venido a traer unos nuevos medicamentos que me ha dado Padma, a ver si Harry puede tomarlos o los rechaza... Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi hermana?  
  
El rubio se encoge de hombros, sus ojos de plata miran hacia el reloj de pared. La manita correspondiente a Ginny señala "En peligro".  
  
- Parece que Virginia comparte las aficiones de Harry, ir jugándose la vida por ahí.   
  
La ira enciende el rostro de Ron, que se vuelve más rojo si cabe que el color de su pelo. Agarra al rubio por el cuello y empieza a zarandearlo como si de un muñeco se tratara.  
  
- Escúchame bien, hurón, porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces. Sólo tolero tu presencia aquí porque mi hermana insistió en que era lo mejor para Harry, aunque tengo mis dudas al respecto - mira al moreno, que observa la escena con perplejidad, sin entender nada. - Pero si por tu culpa les ocurre algo, tendrás que vértelas conmigo... y no esperes que tenga piedad.  
  
Draco, lívido, lucha por poder respirar. Las enormes manos de Ron estrujan su garganta, impidiendo el paso del aire hacia sus pulmones. Una neblina cubre su visión, sus piernas dejan de sujetarle, su cuerpo se convulsiona por la falta de oxígeno. Sus labios empiezan a saborear el amargo sabor de la muerte.  
  
- ¡Ya basta! – grita Harry.  
  
Ante la contundencia de las palabras de su amigo, Ron suelta el pescuezo de su sempiterno enemigo, que cae al suelo plegado en forma de cuatro. Harry corre a arrodillarse al lado de Draco, que todavía trata de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
- Todo lo bien que se puede tras el abrazo de una constrictor.  
  
El moreno mira a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de una serpiente. Inconscientemente lanza un extraño silbido que sólo puede ser algún vocablo en pársel.  
  
- No hay ninguna boa - hace Draco mientras intenta incorporarse. - Era una forma de hablar.  
  
Un silencio incómodo se cierne sobre los tres, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. De repente Harry, sin previo aviso, se transforma en fénix y sale volando de la cocina.  
  
- ¿A dónde va ese? - pregunta Ron a nadie en particular.  
  
- A buscar a tu hermana - responde Draco, sin ningún asomo de emoción en su voz. - Y quiere que le acompañemos - añade, al ver que el pájaro se ha quedado dando vueltas en la sala.  
  
Si alguien hubiera levantado la vista en esa hora en que los últimos rayos del día se despiden del valle, bañando de oro las cimas antes de retirarse, habría visto una grotesca figura recortada en el cielo: un enorme pájaro resplandeciente como el fuego, y colgado de su cola, una persona que a su vez lleva a otra agarrada a su cintura.  
  
El ave planea siguiendo el curso del riachuelo, escrutando cada roca, cada árbol bajo sus pies. No parece que el sobrepeso en la cola dificulte el vuelo de modo alguno. Finalmente divisa un cuerpo en el agua, pelo cobrizo, facciones alarmantemente pálidas, un hilo de sangre brotando de la sien, de la nariz, de los labios. Ginny.  
  
Desciende en picado. Draco y Ron se convierten en un amasijo de piernas y brazos tras el aterrizaje, pero no hay tiempo para protestas. Draco es el primero en levantarse y corre hacia la mujer. Le coge la muñeca, buscando señales de vida. Sí, todavía nota el tenue palpitar de la sangre en sus venas. Entre él y Ron la sacan del río y la tienden en la orilla de costado para que eche el agua que le ha invadido los pulmones.  
  
El fénix se acerca. De sus ojazos esmeralda brotan tres lágrimas que caen justo en cada uno de los cortes que desfiguran el rostro de Ginny, en la sien, en la nariz, en los labios. Las lágrimas cierran las heridas.

_** Continuará **_


	7. Miedo al amor

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
VII. Miedo al amor.  
  
La noche cae sobre las tierras escocesas, con sus fríos dedos acariciando bosques, colinas, riachuelos y todas aquellas criaturas que a esas horas no se encuentran bajo abrigo en su hogar.  
  
Ron se arrodilla junto a su hermana. Las heridas se han cerrado, pero ella sigue inconsciente, su piel más fría y pálida de lo habitual. Sólo su débil respiración indica que la mujer sigue con vida.  
  
No muy lejos, el fénix se pone a cantar a las estrellas. Es una melodía suave, más bien triste, pero no por ello menos preciosa. En ese canto se funden todas las emociones y los miedos de la humanidad.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? - pregunta el pelirrojo.  
  
- El canto a la vida - responde Draco al cabo de un buen rato. - Dicen que el canto de un fénix esconde los secretos de la inmortalidad. Cuando Virginia despierte, no recordará haberlo escuchado, pero siempre lo reconocerá... Pero apresurémonos a llevarla a algún sitio que puedan curarla y cuidar de ella, Harry ya ha hecho suficiente... ¡El Hospital San Mungo! ¿Puedes aparecerte llevando a otra persona en brazos?  
  
Como única respuesta un murmullo del pelirrojo que no consigue esconder su bochorno.  
  
- Lo imaginaba. No entiendo cómo pudieron nombrarte jefe del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, sin poder realizar una Aparición Múltiple... - En su tono se desprende el antiguo sarcasmo que utilizaba cuando en el colegio insultaba el Trío Maravilla de Gryffindor. - Bueno, ve tú delante. Aparécete en San Mungo y ordena que preparen la sala Magnolia Malfoy. Si tienes algún problema con la recepcionista – añade, divertido ante la mueca de disgusto del otro – simplemente dile: "le dragon blanc de la plus pure famille des sorciers a besoin de l'aide de la magie ancienne de Magnolia Malfoy". ¿Podrás repetirlo con el acento adecuado, Weasley?  
  
- ¡Pues claro que puedo... Malfoy!   
  
- Bien. Te seguimos en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
El quiere protestar, pero la expresión seria del rubio le recuerda demasiado a la de su esposa cuando da un tema por zanjado sin lugar a discusión. Se limita a asentir con la cabeza antes de desaparecer con un ¡plop!  
  
Draco observa los destellos cobrizos que bailan en ese cabello del color del fuego, exactamente el mismo tono del plumaje del fénix. El pájaro sigue cantando, Draco puede reconocer cada nota. Él también escuchó esa canción en algún momento.  
  
Cierra los ojos. En su mente aparecen flashes de aquella última batalla. Diez mortífagos encapuchados, aunque él puede reconocerlos en su mayoría: Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, su Padre. En medio de ellos, una criatura que poco le queda de humana, dos agujeros por nariz, ojos rojos inyectados de sangre. Lord Voldemort. Sólo ellos dos contra todo el Ejército Oscuro. Su entrenador, el licántropo, yace a pocos metros, víctima de un Avada Kedavra lanzado por la varita de Avery, ¿o tal vez era Lestrange?  
  
La rabia de Harry fluye a través de sus venas, gracias al Vínculo Vital que han conjurado pocas horas antes. Su arma secreta, quizá la única que puede vencer al Señor Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Porque ahora su magia se ha sumado, ambos pueden sentir o pensar lo mismo que el otro mientras se mantengan unidos. Espalda contra espalda, luchan en el centro del círculo de mortífagos que se cierne más y más sobre ellos. Una risa aguda y espeluznante casi les rompe los tímpanos, una voz de mujer le recuerda a Harry que para lanzar un maleficio imperdonable hay que sentirlo, disfrutar con ello. Si sólo se trata de eso. El control de Draco se impone sobre las emociones de Harry, igual que su secreto placer a infligir daño a todas aquellas criaturas que se lo merezcan, como una horda de mortífagos, por ejemplo. A partir de ese momento los encapuchados van cayendo uno detrás de otro, en algún momento la varita se le escapa de las manos, pero no importa, ahora puede hacer magia sin ella, como Harry.  
  
Sólo quedan dos mortífagos en pie, además del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Ojos de plata contra ojos de plata, el mismo cabello rubio platino, la misma sonrisa desafiadora. Su último adversario es su propio Padre.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, Draco. Debí sospecharlo mucho antes, que esa escoria que siempre he llamado Hijo iba a traicionarme. Nunca mereciste llevar el apellido Malfoy. Ahora no importa, cuando haya acabado contigo no quedarán ni tus cenizas.  
  
Draco levanta la mano izquierda y con el índice apunta al pecho de su Padre, pero es incapaz de pronunciar las fatídicas palabras que han de arrancarle la vida. La sonrisa de Lucius se ensancha más si cabe. El mundo empieza a dar vueltas, las carcajadas del Padre se funden con las de Lestrange, con las de Lord Voldemort. De pronto comprende que en realidad son él y Harry los que están dando vueltas como un torbellino, espalda contra espalda, enfrentándose sucesivamente a su Padre, a Lestrange, a Lord Voldemort. No recuerda en qué momento han conjurado el hechizo protector que los envuelve como una burbuja, pero realmente es eficaz, por lo menos ha desviado tres o cuatro maleficios imperdonables. Nota que toda la energía concentrada sale de su mano en forma de un haz de luz verde, flexible como un látigo. Un rayo mortal que golpea a su Padre, a Lestrange... sólo queda Lord Voldemort.  
  
Exhausto, Draco cae. Por primera vez durante toda la batalla pierde contacto con Harry. En ese momento conoce dolor más allá de lo imaginable, sus entrañas queman bajo la fusión de su cuerpo con el de una criatura con ojos rojos inyectados de sangre. Lord Voldemort acaba de poseerle. Cuando abre la boca para hablar, no es su voz la que sale de su garganta:  
  
- ¡Mátame ahora si puedes, Potter!  
  
Draco desea que, por una vez, Harry le haga caso y así acabe de una vez con ese dolor insufrible, y de paso salve al mundo. Pero ese joven de pelo revuelto y ojos esmeralda tiene otros planes. Avanza decidido hacia él, sin miedo. En las gafas ve su propio reflejo, aunque apenas se reconoce: ahora es un monstruo, parece una criatura escapada del mismísimo infierno... como el que está viviendo. Voldemort tiene absoluto control, apenas queda espacio para su alma, que agoniza lentamente. Draco intenta detener las palabras que escapan de sus labios.  
  
- Avada ke...  
  
El maleficio muere con la intrusión de una lengua en su boca. Draco, o mejor dicho, el monstruo que lo ha poseído, muerde con todas las fuerzas, pero Harry no rompe el beso. Amor, ese sentimiento que Voldemort jamás logró comprender, que siempre consideró un signo de debilidad y que en sus múltiples transformaciones logró apartar de sí. Amor, esa fuerza que tanto teme, porque hace que la razón se vuelva loca y que la locura sea razonable. Amor, lo único que puede acabar con Lord Voldemort.   
  
Demasiado tarde comprende que ha cometido un grave error, poseyendo a Draco. El monstruo intenta escapar, tiene que salir de ese cuerpo cuanto antes.  
  
Draco ya ha traspasado ese punto en que deja de sentir el dolor. Si pudiera, abandonaría ese cuerpo y abrazaría la eternidad. No tiene miedo a morir, si con su muerte se asegura que Lord Voldemort también desaparecerá para siempre. Y puede considerarse un hombre afortunado, ha tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de su amor.   
  
Voldemort busca desesperadamente la forma de evadirse del cuerpo de Draco, pero el amor de Harry lo envuelve, lo quema, lo pulveriza, lo reduce a sombras, a un mero recuerdo, a una pesadilla que ha llegado a su fin.  
  
Cuando abre los ojos ve un fénix mirando a las estrellas. Como ahora. Otra vez en el presente, Draco descubre que en la última batalla fue la Canción del Fénix lo que le retuvo en ese mundo. La misma canción que acaba de escuchar. Virginia sobrevivirá, pero tienen que apresurarse a llevarla al hospital San Mungo.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Después de la cena se retiran al Salón de Verano para continuar la velada. El presidente de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y su esposa, el Ministro de Magia y su joven acompañante, esa tal Marta Fanera, todos alaban la exquisitez de la cocina de los Malfoy. La anfitriona les distraerá mostrándoles la colección de reliquias élficas y preguntándoles acerca de sus viajes en tierras lejanas, antes de entrar sutilmente a temas de más importancia.  
  
La política es uno de los puntos fuertes de Narcisa Malfoy. No fue casualidad que se convirtiera en la esposa de uno de los mortífagos más poderosos. Durante el reinado de Lord Voldemort (ella nunca ha tenido miedo en pronunciar ese nombre, aunque en público siempre tuvo que fingir), en su casa se celebraban las reuniones más importantes, bajo su techo se discutían los planes maquiavélicos para conquistar el planeta. Como buena esposa, jamás expuso abiertamente su opinión, siempre dejó que fuera su marido el que hablara con Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, de forma muy sutil, solía ser ella quien dirigía las conversaciones, lanzando comentarios casuales que de algún modo infundían sus ideas no tan inocentes en otras mentes, las de las personas que dirigirían el destino del mundo mágico. Sus esfuerzos quedaban recompensados cada vez que a alguien se le "ocurría" alguno de sus magníficos planes urdidos durante días y días, que una vez puestos en práctica rara vez fallaban. Siempre a la sombra, la señora Malfoy fue una pieza clave en el ejército de Voldemort. Después de la primera caída, fue ella quien aconsejó a su marido de pasarse al otro bando y mantener limpio el nombre de la familia. También fueron sus agasajos y votos incondicionales los que convencieron a Lord Voldemort de su lealtad, tras su resurrección. Cuando Potter y su propio hijo acabaron definitivamente con el Señor Oscuro, ella logró parapetarse una vez más tras una fachada de falsa inocencia, y cuando la gente se compadecía de la pobre viuda Malfoy, que había convivido tantos años con un mortífago sin sospecharlo, les dedicaba una débil sonrisa que sus interlocutores interpretaban erróneamente como pura inocencia.   
  
Ahora los tiempos han cambiado. Hace muchos años que ningún loco persigue sus sueños de dominio sobre el mundo. En teoría la democracia deja poco margen de actuación para aquellas personas que, ávidas de poder, quieren controlar la vida de millares de magos y brujas, sus ganancias, sus posesiones, su futuro. En teoría. Narcisa sabe cómo jugar sus cartas, y la cena de esa noche es un paso más hacia su objetivo.  
  
- ¿Así que el Ministerio quiere festejar los veinte años de la caída de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? Me parece una excelente idea...  
  
El ministro le dedica su encantadora sonrisa.  
  
- Y eso no es todo, señora Malfoy. Como ya debe saber, coincidirá con el cumpleaños de Harry Potter. Por eso pensamos que deberíamos celebrarlo todo junto. Un héroe siempre atrae mucha atención, ¿verdad Marta?  
  
A su lado la joven acompañante ríe tontamente. Narcisa reconoce esa estrategia, ella misma la ha empleado en numerosas ocasiones. Sonreír a cada palabra, fingir estupidez... que nadie sospeche que detrás hay una mente privilegiada. Deberá vigilar de cerca a esa tal señorita Fanera, puede convertirse en una aliada perfecta... o en una peligrosa rival.  
  
- A los presidentes y ministros de todos los países les gustaría conocer a Harry Potter en persona - interviene el presidente de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, con un marcado acento mediterráneo.  
  
- Mi punto exactamente. Es una ocasión ideal para unir a la Comunidad Mágica.  
  
- ¿Y quién se encarga de organizar esa fiesta? - pregunta Narcisa con el tono más desinteresado que puede adoptar.  
  
El ministro se pone nervioso, no quiere admitir ante su colega chipriota que en su gobierno ha habido varias dimisiones que pueden hacer peligrar su continuidad.  
  
- Bueno, en un principio debía encargarse el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes, pero tras la remodelación del Ministerio, y sin la cooperación del Director de Hogwarts, deberemos fundar un nuevo comité...  
  
- Si quiere, puedo encargarme yo, de los preparativos - sugiere Narcisa, como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea. - Tengo numerosos contactos que seguro que estarán encantados de poder colaborar.  
  
- ¡Excelente, señora Malfoy! - otra vez esa sonrisa digna del premio anual que otorga la revista Corazón de Bruja. - No me cabe la menor duda de que con su ayuda esa fiesta tendrá el éxito asegurado.  
  
Narcisa muestra el mismo entusiasmo, aunque por distintas razones: una fiesta multitudinaria con la presencia de Potter y algunas otras sorpresas que ya tiene en mente; esto asegurará la reelección del Ministro, y ella estará en mejor posición para ocupar un cargo en el nuevo gobierno. Quizá la jefatura en el Ministerio de los Secretos.  
  
En ese momento suena la voz de su conciencia, que por desgracia suya se asemeja demasiado a la voz de la que fue su mejor amiga, o por lo menos tal como la recuerda. "Narcisa", le dice, "¿por qué te empeñas en preparar esa fiesta, cuando sabes que puede perjudicar a Harry? Recuerda la petición expresa de tu hijo de no interferir en sus vidas..."  
  
- Tranquila, Lily - murmura para sí misma, aunque en su imaginación es como si no hubieran transcurrido los años y ella y su amiga todavía estudiaran en el colegio. - Te prometo que a Harry no le ocurrirá nada, ten fe en mí.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Tras pasar toda la noche en vela, está a punto de sucumbir en el sueño. Los párpados pesan como losas, sólo con gran esfuerzo consigue mantener los ojos abiertos, quizá por no mucho rato más. Se queda observando a Harry, que se ha quedado dormido arrodillado junto a la cama de su esposa. Quizá debería despertarlo para que yaciera en una posición más cómoda, ¿pero y si no se vuelve a dormir? No, ahora que está tranquilo y sosegado, mejor dejarle... ya ha tenido demasiadas emociones. Porque Harry, aunque probablemente no comprende todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, siente y sufre igual, o quizá más. Y Draco siente exactamente las mismas emociones.  
  
De pequeño le enseñaron a ocultar sus sentimientos. Es un signo de debilidad, le decían. La última vez que recuerda haber vertido una lágrima siendo un niño tenía cinco años, cuando murió Ares, su halcón. Aquella noche lo castigaron a dormir en una cela de las mazmorras. Para que aprendiera a ser fuerte, le dijeron. No fue la primera ni la última vez que lo castigaron, pero aprendió rápido la lección: no debía mostrar sus emociones.  
  
Cuando se enamoró de Harry, durante mucho tiempo se negó a aceptar lo que realmente sentía. Sólo la paciencia y perseverancia del Gryffindor consiguieron romper ese muro de hielo y llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón.  
  
Luego vinieron tiempos de guerra, y la Orden del Fénix los mantuvo aislados del resto del mundo mientras se recuperaban y se entrenaban para la última batalla. Durante esos dos años descubrió que Harry tomaba la mayoría de decisiones según lo que le dictaminaba el corazón. Una forma tan válida como cualquier otra. ¿Acaso no había sobrevivido media docena de ataques del Señor Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos? Ni siquiera Dumbledore podía contar lo mismo.  
  
Pero no fue hasta que conjuraron el Vínculo Vital, ese hechizo que tenía que unirles de por vida, que no aprendió a escuchar su corazón. Durante esos escasos quince días tras la última batalla se sintió invadido por sentimientos desconocidos, algunos propios de Harry, pero otros definitivamente suyos; todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo durante años fluían con toda libertad. Recuerda esas dos semanas como las mejores de su vida, cuando delante suyo sólo tenían un futuro lleno de esperanza, sin guerra, sin preocupaciones, sólo ellos dos.   
  
Entonces apareció Virginia con su hija, la hija de Harry, y su felicidad se truncó. Draco podía acceder a la mente atormentada de su compañero, asistir a la silenciosa lucha de emociones y amores incondicionales que inevitablemente acabaría con una difícil elección. A Draco le hubiera gustado acusar a la Weasley de farsante, de mentir sobre la paternidad de su hija para poder casarse con Harry y atarlo para siempre. El problema era que el color de ojos de la niña era inconfundible: verde esmeralda.  
  
Ni siquiera podía decir que Harry le había sido infiel. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su idea de distanciarse durante el último curso para poder desempeñar mejor el papel de espía para la Orden del Fénix acabaría teniendo... consecuencias. Durante su iniciación como futuro mortífago le enseñaron a utilizar la seducción como arma para eliminar el adversario, pero él al menos había tomado precauciones para no dejar descendencia.  
  
Harry eligió cumplir con su deber de padre y casarse con Virginia. Tras ese nuevo rechazo, Draco cerró de nuevo su corazón y se negó a mostrar sus emociones... hasta la llegada de la lechuza. Aquella noche volvió a llorar, delante de una Sangre Sucia. ¿Cómo es posible que Harry tenga tal efecto en su persona?  
  
-.-.-  
  
Blanco. Al abrir los ojos, el resplandor del blanco inmaculado ciega su visión. Cree que es el Más Allá. El dolor crujiente de sus huesos, el calor de un cuerpo cerca de ella, el sonido de una respiración acompasada... ¿la suya? No, no está sola, hay alguien más. Lentamente va tomando conciencia de que aún no ha abandonado el mundo de los vivos.   
  
¿Dónde se encuentra? En una cama con sábanas blancas, almohadas blancas, paredes blancas... No es su cuarto. ¿Entonces dónde? Parpadea, hasta que las formas borrosas van definiéndose más y más. Se halla en una habitación bastante grande, con unos enormes ventanales por donde se filtra el sol de la mañana. En la pared opuesta, un retrato a tamaño natural de una medibruja del siglo X le guiña el ojo.  
  
Ya ha estado antes aquí, cuando Harry y Draco reaparecieron al Mundo Mágico, tras la última batalla. San Mungo. ¿Cómo diablos ha venido a parar aquí?  
  
Con gran esfuerzo consigue girar la cabeza. Sonríe. Ese pelo de corcel negro indomable sólo puede pertenecer a Harry. Al parecer se ha quedado dormido arrodillado junto a su cama. Más lejos, sentado en una silla, la observa una figura etérea que le resulta vagamente familiar: facciones delicadas como las de un muñeco de porcelana, cabello dorado, ojos de plata... Muy similares a los del retrato.  
  
- ¿Draco?   
  
-.-.-  
  
- ¿Draco?  
  
La voz temblorosa de Virginia lo saca de su ensimismamiento. La pelirroja lo mira fijamente. Su rostro ya ha recuperado el color, sólo quedan tres heridas como testigo del accidente.  
  
Se levanta para ir a buscar al sanador Augustus Pye, pero de repente una mano atrapa su muñeca.  
  
- Espera, tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas.   
  
Se detiene, vacilante. Sin atreverse a mirar a la mujer a los ojos, se entretiene a jugar con el pelo embrollado de Harry, que todavía duerme.  
  
- No hay nada que aclarar - dice, al fin. - Estar tan cerca de Harry después de tanto tiempo... ha ocurrido lo inevitable. Sólo puedo decir que lo siento. Pero no te preocupes, me marcho. Para siempre.  
  
Intenta desprenderse de esa garra que lo retiene, en vano.  
  
- No puedes irte, Harry te necesita.  
  
No quiere escucharla, ahora que ya ha tomado una decisión. Ya ha sobrevivido unos largos veinte años sin Harry, puede sobrevivir el resto de su vida.   
  
- ¿Tienes miedo al amor, Malfoy?  
  
Se gira otra vez hacia la pelirroja, sorprendido. Durante unos minutos se observan, como rivales que se sospesan antes de enfrentarse en batalla. La resolución en la mirada de la mujer le recuerda a cierto moreno de ojos esmeralda que veinticinco años atrás le hizo exactamente la misma pregunta.  
  
Ese duelo acaba cuando la cabeza bajo la mano de Draco empieza a moverse. Harry ha despertado. El rubio baja la mirada para perderse en esos ojos verde que tanto lo fascinan. En ellos aparece esa chispa que ilumina su día más que un rayo de sol.  
  
- ¡Buenos días, Draco!  
  
Inconscientemente acaricia esas mejillas con barba de tres días, esos labios que dibujan esa sonrisa que debería estar proscrita... Cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace, pega un salto y una vez más intenta dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pero ahora ya son dos manos las que lo apresan y retienen en ese lugar. Harry se aferra a su tobillo como si su vida dependiera de él.  
  
- No te vayas... - suplica el moreno, con voz lastimera.  
  
- No me puedo creer que tú que luchaste contra Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y le venciste, ahora huyas como un cobarde - le recrimina la mujer. - Draco, no dejes escapar algo tan precioso como el amor, aprovecha esa segunda oportunidad.  
  
- ¿Pero por qué me dices todo eso?  
  
- Porque amo a Harry más que nada en ese mundo... y precisamente por eso sé reconocer que me has vencido. Su felicidad está contigo, ¿acaso no lo ves? Soy yo la que sobro.  
  
Draco no sabe como reaccionar ante esa situación que, en otras circunstancias, se le antojaría de lo más absurda. ¿Cómo se supone que debe discutir con alguien que parece dispuesta a tal sacrificio?  
  
- Mira, Virginia. Yo también sólo quiero su felicidad, y tú formas parte de su vida, así que tampoco esperes que deje largarte así sin más.  
  
- En ese caso, deberemos convivir los tres. Ah, y llámame Ginny.   
  
**_ Continuará _**


	8. Un regalo inesperado

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
VIII. Un regalo inesperado  
  
Relee por tercera y cuarta vez el mensaje que le acaba de llegar del Ministerio. Pergamino de primera calidad, tinta del color del cielo de medianoche, caligrafía retorcida con mucha floritura, al pie el sello oficial y una rúbrica con dos iniciales: G.L.   
  
Por desgracia no es un sueño. Una pesadilla, más bien. Dentro de una semana el colegio estará invadido por millares de magos y brujos de todo el mundo, deseos de conocer a una... celebridad. Potter. Pero eso no es lo peor. En cierto modo ya sabía que la petición de la familia y amigos de celebrar una fiesta más bien íntima caería en oídos sordos. No. La verdadera sorpresa reside en la persona que está al cargo de los preparativos. La señora Malfoy. Nada bueno cabe esperar.  
  
Decididamente ése no es un asunto que quiera afrontar en ese mismo instante. Mejor que se lo quite de la cabeza. Es un buen momento para estrenar uno de los pensaderos que preparó el otro día.  
  
Una pequeña gárgola en forma de murciélago emite un chillido ensordecedor, anunciando la visita de algún incauto que espera que le dedique parte de su valioso tiempo. Maldito sea el inventor de ese moderno sistema de alarma: los chillidos de gárgola pueden hacer enloquecer a cualquiera. Peores que los berrinches de Myrtle la Llorona.  
  
- Raíz de asfódelo - murmura, tan bajo que ningún oído humano habría podido descifrar las palabras. La escalera de caracol empieza a girar.  
  
-.-.-   
  
- Narcisa. Despierta.  
  
Escucha la voz en un susurro. No comprende de dónde procede, a su alrededor sólo ve lirios blancos que la rodean formando una espiral que se eleva hacia el cielo, un camino que cada noche intenta seguir, un camino que conduce a un destino desconocido, no sabe exactamente dónde, pero presiente que es el único lugar donde puede escapar de todos los problemas. Mira hacia arriba, un fénix blanco la está esperando.  
  
- ¡Narcisa! - la misma voz, insistente, consigue filtrarse una vez más en su sueño, que ahora empieza a diluirse con la luz que se cuela bajo sus párpados medio cerrados. - Venga, holgazana, recuerda que hoy es el día de las pruebas.  
  
La joven abre los ojos para descubrir, con gran espanto, el rostro de su mejor amiga a apenas dos centímetros del suyo, aliento cálido contra su mejilla, aroma de lavanda, cabello sedoso haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Y tan rápido como ha aparecido, desaparece de su campo de visión. Cuando Narcisa consigue despertar del todo, Natalie está acabándose de vestir con el traje ligero para entreno de quidditch, sonriéndole con aire travieso.  
  
- ¡Ya era hora, Bella Durmiente! Venga, levántate. Hoy las Holyhead Harpies tendrán una nueva jugadora: Narcisa Potter.   
  
-.-.-  
  
No es la primera vez que entra en el despacho del Director de Hogwarts, pero no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío como en sus tiempos de estudiante. Seguramente se debe a la imponente figura que tiene delante: rostro cetrino, nariz aguileña, cabello, ojos y túnica tan negros como un cuervo. Severus Snape sostiene una varita rígida y oscura apuntando su propia sien. Un hilo plateado sale de su cabeza y se enrosca en la varita: un recuerdo. Luego, con un elegante movimiento de muñeca, lanza esa hebra en un cáliz de piedra labrada, donde se mezcla con más sustancia del color de la plata. Pensamientos y memorias que se unen y se separan, formando intrincadas conexiones que difícilmente se pueden establecer dentro de la cabeza. Repite esa operación media docena de veces, ignorando por completo a la recién llegada.  
  
En la habitación reina un silencio sepulcral, roto sólo por el zumbido de una avispa.  
  
Hermione Granger observa esa especie de ritual, preguntándose si el otro se habrá olvidado de su presencia, cuando al fin el hombre se gira y le lanza una mirada inquisitiva y penetrante, capaz de atravesar los huesos. Otra vez un escalofrío recorre su espalda, aunque consigue mantener una expresión serena y segura bajo ese escrutinio glacial.  
  
- Doctora Granger. ¿A qué debo el "honor" de su visita? - dice al fin, con un ligero sarcasmo que ella decide ignorar.  
  
Respira hondo, mientras repasa mentalmente el discurso que ha estado preparando desde que Ron la ha avisado de los últimos acontecimientos.  
  
- Verá. Quisiera hablarle de Harry Potter.  
  
El hombre no hace esfuerzo alguno para ocultar el disgusto que le produce escuchar ese nombre. Pero Hermione no se detendrá ahora que ha reunido el valor para llegar hasta aquí.  
  
- Ya sé que, por alguna razón que me es desconocida, siempre ha odiado a Harry. No le debe hacer ninguna gracia todo ese festival que quiere organizar el Ministerio, pero le aseguro que...  
  
- Mire, Granger - la interrumpe él. - Si ha venido a contarme que su amigo tiene Alzheimer, podría haberse ahorrado la molestia.  
  
Hermione lo mira con ojos atónitos.  
  
- ¿Lo sabe?  
  
Sus labios finos se tuercen en una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Después del encuentro entre el señor Malfoy y usted en la librería Flourish & Blotts, lo que me sorprende es que la noticia no haya saltado todavía a las páginas del Profeta.  
  
Otra vez un silencio incómodo, y por un momento la mujer podría jurar que hay alguien más en la habitación. Pero una mirada rápida a su alrededor le confirma que sólo son imaginaciones suyas.  
  
- Entonces supongo que adivinará por qué he venido.  
  
- Conociéndola, viene a pedirme que le deje consultar los libros de la biblioteca, ¿me equivoco?  
  
Hermione, desafiadora, mantiene la mirada clavada en esos ojos oscuros inexpresivos.  
  
- Granger. Como ya sabe, no siento ninguna simpatía hacia Potter, pero eso no significa que le odie. La enfermedad que padece su amigo no la deseo para nadie, y cualquier avance para curarla, o por lo menos para detener el deterioro en la mente, pues sea bienvenido. ¿Cómo voy a prohibirle que venga a consultar los libros de Hogwarts?   
  
Tarda varios segundos en reaccionar, todavía no está segura de haberle escuchado bien. Se alegra de descubrir que bajo esa fachada impenetrable se esconde un buen corazón. Por algo Albus Dumbledore siempre confió en ese hombre.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Le confesaré algo, doctora. Pero debe prometerme que lo que voy a decirle ahora no saldrá de esa habitación.  
  
Severus Snape mira a su alrededor con aire de misterio, sus ojos se detienen por un instante en algún punto por encima de los rizos de Hermione antes de volver a su interlocutora con una expresión algo más suave... la más suave que se puede esperar, tratándose del Gran Maestro de Pociones.  
  
- Estoy trabajando para conseguir una poción contra el Alzheimer, aunque necesitaré probarla antes de administrarla a Harry. Tardaré días, quizá meses. Mientras, me gustaría que me fuera informando de todo lo que descubra.  
  
- Si unidos no permanecemos, por dentro nos desmoronaremos - musita ella, citando las palabras que en cierta ocasión cantó el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador. Todavía no ha salido de su estupor, no sabe si debido a la preocupación de ese hombre por alguien que nunca le ha caído bien, o por el hecho que se haya tragado el orgullo y le haya pedido ayuda. ¿No es sorprendente que, por una vez, el Profesor Snape haya llamado a Harry por su nombre de pila? Sin malicia, sin sarcasmo.  
  
- Desde luego, cuente con ello - dice al fin, a modo de despedida.  
  
Ya se dirige hacia la escalera, cuando Severus Snape le habla una vez más.  
  
- Por cierto, puede llevarse uno de esos pensaderos, preparé uno especialmente para Potter... Pueden considerarlo un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Narcisa Malfoy sale del estudio con un libro en las manos. Un libro muy antiguo, páginas enmohecidas que siguen atadas al lomo gracias a algún sortilegio que ya ha caído en desuso, cubiertas de piel negra con el título lacrado: "Black Magic". El legado de su pasado, los secretos de una magia ancestral que sólo se transmite a los elegidos.  
  
Se detiene antes de llegar a la Sala de los Retratos. Escucha voces, parece que los cuadros charlan animadamente de algún cotilleo. Algo impensable en la Mansión Malfoy cuando su marido todavía vivía, pero las pinturas ya han perdido todo respeto a sus moradores y actúan como si fueran los verdaderos dueños. La mayoría considera que el último heredero no es digno de llevar su apellido, y la señora Malfoy, aunque es respetada y temida como bruja, no lleva su sangre.  
  
- Pobre Narcisa, lo que una madre tiene que sufrir – oye una voz compasiva que no tarda en identificar. _"Elizabeth Malfoy, 1326-1349, curandera, madre de trillizos, asesinada por muggles que la acusaron de contagiar la peste negra en Wiltshire." _  
  
- El problema es no haber arrancado el mal de raíz – comenta una voz de barítono. _"William Malfoy, 1589-1612, mago guerrero, muerto en la batalla de Stonehenge durante la rebelión de los goblins."_  
  
- Qué lástima que nos separe casi un siglo – suspira otro joven, en un tono casi femenino. _"Dorian Malfoy, 1891-1914, hedonista, muerto en el primer bombardeo de Londres."_ – Draco y yo nos habríamos entendido muy bien...  
  
- ¡Oh, claro! Y seguro que ya estás deseando que cuelguen su retrato entre nosotros – bromea una muchacha, con sarcasmo. _"Angela Malfoy, 1954-1977, creadora de pociones, desaparecida durante el primer mandato de Lord Voldemort."_  
  
Rostro lívido al llegar la comprensión. Narcisa conoce muy bien las preferencias de su hijo. Sería demasiado hipócrita si tuviera algún problema con ello, pero le decepciona esa total falta de discreción. Los secretos mejor guardarlos en el armario y cerrados bajo candado.  
  
Las voces mueren cuando la doble puerta de la Sala de los Retratos se abre de un arrebato de ira, dejando paso a una bruja visiblemente enojada, rodeada de un halo rojo incluso, capaz de fulminar cualquier lienzo con una sola mirada.  
  
- ¿Dónde?, ¿con quién? – exclama, fijando la vista al último cuadro que se ha incorporado en la colección: un hombre frío, impenetrable, manipulador, autoritario. Su difunto marido. Lucius Malfoy. El retrato, como única respuesta, a su turno gira los ojos de plata hacia otro cuadro gigantesco que preside la sala. Una distinguida bruja del siglo X, la matriarca del clan: _"Magnolia Malfoy, 980-1023, medibruja, cofundadora del Hospital San Mungo."_   
  
Narcisa deja escapar un suspiro, anticipándose a lo que va a escuchar.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Siente la adrenalina en sus venas. Volar hacia las nubes para luego dejarse caer en picado, cambiando la trayectoria a pocos centímetros del suelo para evitar la colisión. Esquivar las bludgers que las golpeadoras lanzan en su dirección con toda la fuerza. Practicar el Amago de Wronski, engañar a las otras candidatas a buscadora para llevarlas en dirección contraria de donde ha visto destellar la snitch. Y luego la Maniobra de Potter, una técnica para cazar la bola dorada justo delante las narices de una rival. Las pruebas para encontrar nuevas jugadoras han conseguido que le suba la adrenalina.  
  
Cuando aterriza con su Supernova 10, la entrenadora se acerca hacia ella, con la libreta donde ha estado apuntando las habilidades de cada candidata, seguida a pocos metros de una Natalie sonriente.  
  
- Enhorabuena, Potter. Tiene talento para jugar, como su padre. Natalie ya me ha contado que en Hogwarts era la buscadora de Gryffindor. No entiendo por qué no consideró antes la opción de jugar profesionalmente, seguro que no le faltaron ofertas de otros equipos. Si le interesa, queda fichada como nueva buscadora suplente de las Holyhead Harpies.   
  
Natalie la abraza, feliz. Si Narcisa hubiera prestado más atención alrededor, se habría percatado de las miradas furiosas que le lanza Adela Hooch, quizá por la humillación de haber perdido la snitch ante una simple candidata, o quizá por alguna otra razón... ¿tal vez celos? De estar más atenta, se habría dado cuenta de que el abrazo de su amiga se alarga más de lo debido, de que la gente empieza a murmurar. Pero Narcisa no está allí, está sumergida en su propio calvario.  
  
"Tiene talento para jugar, como su padre". Esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su padre. El famoso Harry Potter. Héroe a la edad de un año por sobrevivir a un ataque de Lord Voldemort, por acabar definitivamente con el Señor Oscuro a los veinte y librar al mundo de todo mal. El mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, que no conoció la derrota durante los años que jugó profesionalmente y que consiguió tres Mundiales para su país. Harry Potter. El hombre que dejó a su madre embarazada y luego desapareció, el hombre que se casó sólo por compasión y que ahora no tiene reparos para mostrar su afecto hacia alguien que no veía en décadas. Su padre, que tanto había idolatrado durante su niñez, ha besado a otro hombre delante de ella. Esa ha sido la peor ofensa en su vida, le ha echado en cara que su existencia se debe a un error que jamás tuvo que ocurrir. Harry y Ginny Potter, el matrimonio perfecto ante los ojos de la Comunidad Mágica, no ha sido más que una farsa, una farsa que ha durado veinte años. Y ella lleva su apellido, una marca que la perseguirá toda su vida... o hasta el día que se case.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Después del último chequeo, el viejo sanador da el alta a Ginny, que ya se ha recuperado del accidente en el río que podría haberle costado la vida.  
  
- Ya podemos volver a casa - dice la mujer mientras caminan por los pasillos del hospital, con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Pero esa sonrisa muere al ver la expresión de pánico de su marido, que se detiene en seco y la mira con ojos desorbitados:  
  
- ¿A casa? ¿A Privet Drive?  
  
Estas palabras, pronunciadas con la espontaneidad de un crío, con miedo incluso, destilan una realidad terrible que hubiera preferido ignorar. ¿Hasta dónde el olvido se ha adueñado de la memoria de Harry, comiéndose cada recuerdo, borrando las fronteras entre presente, pasado y futuro?  
  
- No, Harry. A la casa donde vivieron tus padres – interviene Draco. – Al valle de Godric.  
  
Va a decir algo, pero se detiene ante la exultación visible en el rostro de su marido, que se ilumina con el gozo de un niño que recibe su primer regalo de cumpleaños. No percibe que alguien se desliza a su lado hasta que una voz aterciopelada susurra a su oído:   
  
- Ginny... - el nombre suena raro, en labios de Draco. – No te desesperes si no recuerda nuestra realidad. Para hacerle feliz, aprende a vivir en SU realidad.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Ser invisible siempre ha sido uno de sus grandes sueños. Acceder a lugares prohibidos, contemplar desde la sombra a la gente, sus gestos, sus acciones, descubrir los motivos secretos de cada conducta y anticiparse al desenlace. Ser espectadora de la vida misma.  
  
En los primeros años de su tierna infancia deseaba convertirse en fantasma. Creía que para ellos no existían barreras, que estaban en todas partes, que lo veían y lo sabían todo. Cuando le preguntaban qué quería ser de mayor, siempre daba la misma respuesta: quería ser fantasma.  
  
A los once años fue a Hogwarts, y ya en el banquete del día de su llegada descubrió que tenía una idea equivocada. Los fantasmas no eran totalmente transparentes como siempre había imaginado, eran sombras difuminadas de lo que habían sido durante su existencia. Demasiado visibles para su gusto. Y luego otro aspecto más repulsivo que hasta entonces no había considerado: estaban muertos.  
  
Más tarde descubrió que hay otras formas de pasar desapercibida. Capas de invisibilidad, hechizos y pociones incomprensiblemente considerados como Artes Oscuras, viajes astrales, sueños, visiones, telequinesia, psicometría... Cada uno tiene su secreto. Y en su vida profesional, su secreto ha sido su mejor arma.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Las calles del Londres muggle están casi desiertas en esa hora de la tarde en que se disputa la final de la competición europea más prestigiosa del deporte rey. Una final atípica, Bulgaria-Irlanda. Por eso nadie advierte cómo cinco figuras se aparecen de un escaparate de unos almacenes abandonados, "Purge y Dowse, SA". Sólo un viejo vagabundo con la ropa hecha jirones, sentado en la acera de enfrente mientras come los restos de un bocadillo que algún paseante le entregó por caridad, levanta los ojos y les observa con un inusitado interés. Con la mano aleja una avispa que zumba en su oído, para escuchar mejor.  
  
Delante van dos mujeres, la de piel oscura le explica a la pelirroja el tratamiento de alguna terrible enfermedad. O eso deduce a partir de las escasas palabras que le llegan: olvido, adaptación, desespero, paciencia, paciencia, paciencia. La otra parece escucharla sólo a medias, más preocupada en tratar de ignorar lo que ocurre a sus espaldas.  
  
A escasos metros de distancia les siguen dos hombres, aunque muy bien podrían encontrarse a millones de kilómetros de allí, en otro planeta. Acaban de inventar un universo donde sólo existen ellos dos perdidos en la naturaleza, lejos de la gran ciudad. En ese universo sobran las palabras, todo se reduce al sencillo lenguaje del tacto, de las caricias, de la piel. Manos enlazadas, sonrisas cómplices, miradas radiantes que apenas esconden el deseo y la pasión.  
  
De pronto el rubio se detiene, y tras asegurarse de que las dos mujeres se hallan lo bastante lejos como para no escucharles, pone una mano en cada hombro del moreno, sus ojos brillan con toda la intensidad del momento.  
  
- Harry, quiero que hagamos una promesa - dice con voz solemne. - A partir de ahora, pase lo que pase, nos mantendremos unidos.  
  
- ¿A qué viene eso? Ya hicimos esa promesa, ¿recuerdas?   
  
Sí, Draco lo recuerda perfectamente. Era parte del conjuro del Vínculo Vital. Una promesa que se rompió, como tantas otras, cuando sus caminos tomaron rumbos distintos. Siente una punzada en el corazón, por un momento cree que Harry se está mofando. Pero esa mirada inocente le cuenta que para el otro no existen esos veinte años de separación.   
  
- Ya lo sé. Sólo quiero repetirla de nuevo. Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que ocurra, no importa lo que digan o lo que piensen. No voy a dejarte nunca más, Harry.   
  
Silencio.  
  
En otras circunstancias esa falta de respuesta habría molestado a Draco, se sentiría dolido, ofendido. Pero se da cuenta que Harry ya no está allí, su mirada errática persigue algún insecto en su vuelo, zigzagueante como la famosa cicatriz. Suspira, antes de tomar su mano de nuevo. No pueden demorarse más, aunque sólo sea por educación, no deben dar pie a sospechas... "infundadas", diría, pero teme que en esa ocasión no es la palabra más adecuada.  
  
Siguen andando con lentitud, al ritmo pausado de un día extremadamente bochornoso. El moreno se sonroja y el rubio sonríe al descubrir la causa de su turbación: las fotos indecentes colgadas en una cabina telefónica, acompañadas de números de teléfono y nombres de mujer. En el otro lado de una calle más ancha, Ginny y Padma les están esperando junto a la boca del metro.   
  
Ahora es el turno de Harry para detenerse. Tal vez sea de forma deliberada, tal vez sea pura coincidencia, el caso es que repite los mismos gestos que el rubio, momentos antes. Una mano en cada hombro del otro, una mirada intensa, una voz solemne:  
  
- Draco. Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado.  
  
Para Draco Malfoy, que en su vida siempre ha tenido todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, esas palabras simples, inesperadas, son el mejor regalo del mundo.  
  
**_ Continuará _**


	9. Invitaciones

**Ese capítulo está dedicado a Mahe, en el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades, linda!**  
  
NO ME OLVIDES  
  
IX. Invitaciones  
  
Esa mañana, mientras regresa lentamente del reino de los sueños, descubre que no ha dormido solo. Uno de sus brazos ha quedado atrapado bajo un cuerpo cálido, musculoso, varonil. La otra mano juega inocentemente con un amasijo de cabello rebelde, con una textura que le recuerda demasiado el cabello de Harry.  
  
No quiere abrir los ojos todavía. Despertar junto a Harry ha sido una de las fantasías más ocurrentes durante toda su vida. A los once años ya soñaba con Harry. Soñaba que lo estrangulaba, que rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin apartar jamás la mirada de esos ojos verdes que parecían preguntar: ¿por qué? "Porque te odio". En algún momento sus sueños cambiaron. Seguía soñando con Harry, soñaba que lo abrazaba, que rodeaba su cuello con toda delicadeza, sin dejar de zambullirse en esos ojos verdes que seguían preguntándole: ¿por qué? "Porque te amo".  
  
Los sueños se convirtieron en promesa, y la promesa en realidad. Pero todavía no está muy seguro de que aquella realidad no fuera más que un sueño. ¿Acaso no descubrieron que durante dos años vivieron una mentira, que mientras entrenaban cerrados en una burbuja de relativa calma, a su alrededor el mundo sucumbía al caos, a la guerra, a la destrucción? ¿Por qué aquellas noches tenían que ser diferentes?, ¿quién le asegura que no fueron una mentira también?  
  
Durante las dos últimas décadas raramente se ha acostado solo, con sus encantos personales y su posición, nunca le ha faltado compañía. Pero durante todo ese tiempo raramente ha permitido que el sol lo pillara en la cama junto a un desconocido, precisamente para no caer en la ilusión de despertar junto a Harry.  
  
Sin abrir los ojos todavía, inhala el aroma de su compañero. Normalmente llegado a ese punto ya se ha desengañado, sabe con certeza que no ha dormido con Harry. Hoy es diferente. Esa mezcla de olor a quidditch, madera húmeda y champú muggle (sabe perfectamente cómo huele el champú muggle, aunque siendo un Malfoy NUNCA lo admitirá), sólo puede pertenecer a una persona: Harry.  
  
Quiere creer que es Harry. Si los sentidos han decidido gastarle una broma macabra, no es culpa suya. Mantiene los ojos cerrados; no quiere arruinar el momento, descubrir que entre sus brazos hay un impostor. Lentamente acerca sus labios al cuello de su compañero y empieza a besarlo con toda suavidad, recorriendo caminos que antaño conocía como el camino que llevaba a su hogar. Recuerda los puntos sensibles, detrás del lóbulo de la oreja, el punto de unión entre el hombro y el cuello... El cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremece y se acurruca más contra su pecho. Exactamente la misma reacción de Harry.  
  
Y es entonces cuando se percata de que no es un sueño. Ni saltos de alegría, ni cohetes, ni risas ni champán ante tal descubrimiento, sólo estupor y preocupación. ¿Cómo ha acabado ahí, con Harry entre sus brazos? Recuerda las últimas noches, cuando acudía a su habitación bajo la capa de invisibilidad y se sentaba a su lado para alejarle las pesadillas. Le cogía de la mano, le susurraba palabras reconfortantes mientras aguardaba que el otro se durmiera de nuevo, y cuando se había asegurado de que ya no volvería a despertar, regresaba a su habitación para intentar descansar unas pocas horas.  
  
Esa noche ha debido de quedarse dormido. Con la mano libre palpa a su alrededor, buscando la capa que ha debido de escurrirse en algún momento de la noche. Nada, la única tela que encuentran sus dedos es la de esa sábana que se ha enredado entre sus cuerpos, que los protege de la brisa matinal, pero no de las miradas de terceros.  
  
Pánico. Virginia... no, Ginny. Ginny tiene que saber de sus excursiones nocturnas, sería de locos creer que la mujer permanece en la ignorancia. Hasta ahora se había establecido un tácito acuerdo de no hablar de ello, fingir que no ocurre. ¿Pero cómo se puede disimular ante tal evidencia? Además, parece que esa noche se ha excedido, Ginny no le podrá perdonar que haya dormido con su marido.  
  
Entonces lo recuerda. En realidad ni tiene que pedir disculpas, ni Ginny tiene que perdonarle nada. Ha sido ella la que ha arreglado esa nueva disposición en el dormir:  
  
– Si la única forma de que Harry no tenga pesadillas es estando en tu compañía, mejor será que yo me vaya a dormir en otro sitio, por lo menos podré descansar...  
  
"... sin tener que veros juntos." No hace falta pronunciar el final de frase, ya viene implícito en el tono de voz. No puede dejar de admirar el valor y la fuerza de esa mujer, la aceptación de esa situación, el sacrificio y la renuncia que ha tenido que hacer en favor de un ser querido. Quizá en otra época habría podido enamorarse de ella. Quizá Harry realmente ha estado enamorado de ella en algún momento. ¿Y quién puede reprochárselo?  
  
Abre los ojos. A su lado, el moreno abre los ojos también. Su expresión inicial de sorpresa se convierte paulatinamente en una pequeña sonrisa.   
  
– Buenos días, mi chica presumida... – el mismo saludo afectuoso de los viejos tiempos.  
  
Ambos se pierden en un mar de caricias y besos, sus cuerpos empiezan a recordar sensaciones largamente olvidadas... es como volver al hogar tras largos años de ausencia.  
  
Despertar junto a Harry es mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Tumbado bajo el sol, en una playa coralina del Mar Rojo, Ian MacNair no espera ninguna carta. Por eso se sorprende cuando llega una lechuza del Ministerio, con un sobre dirigido a su nombre en el pico. Una invitación. "Fiesta de conmemoración de los veinte años de la derrota de Quien-Todos-Sabemos". Por un momento se apiada del pobre pájaro que ha recorrido tan larga distancia para nada, porque no piensa ir. Pero cuando está a punto de romper el pergamino en pedazos, cambia de opinión: allí estará Hermione Granger. Si quiere verla fuera del trabajo, ésa es una buena ocasión.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Para Draco, pintar es algo más que una simple afición. Es otra forma de interpretar la realidad, de captar detalles que escapan a la mirada, de inmortalizar un momento especial.  
  
Con su pincelada firme y segura traza los contornos de la escena que se representa ante sus ojos. El hombre sentado en el prado, con las piernas cruzadas, acariciando la lechuza que reposa en su brazo. Detrás suyo la mujer, arrodillada, con una varita apuntando a la sien del hombre, en la otra mano un cáliz de piedra.  
  
Por un momento se pregunta si debe añadir esa avispa que no deja de zumbar en sus oídos, pero al final desiste, el vuelo de un insecto es algo demasiado efímero.  
  
Tras perfilar las líneas generales, mezcla las pinturas en la paleta para conseguir los colores de base: el verde del césped, el gris del cielo, el rojo de fuego y el negro azabache de los cabellos, el encarnado de sus pieles, el blanco aperlado de la lechuza, el ocre argiloso del cáliz... el verde de esos ojos, puro y profundo como el de la esmeralda.  
  
En la siguiente sesión podrá matizar los tonos, dibujar los detalles, añadir los brillos, trazar las sombras con los colores complementarios. Será entonces cuando realmente podrá retratar sus expresiones. Esa mirada apagada de la mujer, mezcla de tristeza y resignación, en contraste con la viveza en los ojos del hombre.  
  
Se aleja unos pocos pasos para contemplar su obra. Sonríe, satisfecho. Sí, ya en esa fase temprana puede apreciarse el talento del artista. Sin haber finalizado el cuadro todavía, no deja lugar a dudas de quiénes son sus modelos.  
  
-.-.-  
  
– ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Una lechuza!  
  
La mujer deja la escoba en la pared y mira a través de la ventana. Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a las visitas de esas aves en pleno día, el día en que llegó la primera carta se llevó un buen susto... aunque peor fue la reacción de su marido, que se desmayó. No todos los días se entera uno de que su hija es una bruja.  
  
La niña sale corriendo al jardín, intentando atrapar al pájaro que vuela a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Pero el ave consigue mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus dedos, deja caer la carta que lleva en el pico y se aleja otra vez hasta perderse en el horizonte. La niña queda algo decepcionada, le habría gustado acariciar la lechuza. Entonces su atención se centra en el sobre. Es para ella, escrito en tinta dorada lleva su nombre:  
  
Beth Dursley  
Privet Drive, 4  
Little Whingings  
SURREY  
  
– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta de repente una voz a sus espaldas, con tono más bien contrariado. Su padre.  
  
– ¡Una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry Potter! – exclama la niña, feliz, ignorante de la tormenta que la mención de ese nombre está a punto de provocar. – ¡Para toda la familia!  
  
– La fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry Potter – repite el hombre, con voz queda. Su rostro adopta todas las tonalidades comprendidas entre el color marfil y el berenjena. – ¿Y dónde, si puede saberse?  
  
– En Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y...  
  
– ¡Ya basta! – grita él, perdiendo el poco control que le queda. – No tuve bastante con mi primo, que mi hija también ha tenido que salir... anormal.   
  
Arranca la invitación de las manos de la niña y se dispone a romperla en mil pedazos, pero cuando sus ojos se detienen en el mensaje escrito en letras doradas, cambia de parecer. Quizá no es tan mala idea conocer ese maldito colegio donde su hija estudiará durante los próximos siete años... no es dónde él la habría mandado, desde luego, pero no quiere arriesgarse, si se niega, a tener una horda de gigantes enfadados en su casa, capaces de convertirle en cerdo o cualquier cosa peor. No le gustaría acabar siendo el manjar en un banquete de gigantes hambrientos.  
  
– Está bien. Iremos.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Remueve el líquido plateado del cáliz con su propia varita, sauce, veintiséis centímetros, flexible, núcleo de cola de unicornio. Quizá el regalo del Gran Maestro Snape ha sido más que apropiado. Un pensadero, un lugar donde almacenar los recuerdos de Harry antes de que se deterioren dentro de su mente enferma. ¿Por qué no se les habrá ocurrido antes?  
  
Al principio se había prometido no inmiscuirse en la intimidad de su marido, pero por una vez la curiosidad es más fuerte que ella, y casi sin saber cómo, un instante se encuentra con la cabeza asomada en el cáliz, y en el siguiente dentro de un recuerdo de Harry.  
  
Dos jóvenes sentados en su escondite junto al lago en un atardecer, manos entrelazadas, contemplando en silencio cómo esporádicamente emerge alguno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante, salpicando y provocando bellas formaciones en esas aguas por lo demás tranquilas.  
  
– Es bonito – murmura el rubio.  
  
El moreno resta en silencio por un rato, pero de repente extiende un brazo y, con la palma apuntando hacia el lago, pronuncia un hechizo:   
  
– ¡Igneocataracta!  
  
Del agua brolla un manantial de fuego, chispas que se elevan a más de diez metros para caer en todas direcciones. Ni el rubio, ni la mujer que es testimonio de ese recuerdo, pueden salir de su asombro cuando las llamas empiezan a bailar al ritmo de los gestos que el moreno hace con su mano, dibujando figuras doradas que brillan en el crepúsculo de la noche. Primero son figuras sencillas, un círculo, un corazón, que paulatinamente van dejando paso a formas más complejas, un fénix, un caballo alado, un dragón.  
  
– ¡Pero Harry! – finalmente el rubio consigue encontrar su voz. – ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Nunca antes había oído ese hechizo.  
  
El moreno se encoge de hombros.  
  
– Ni yo. Acabo de inventármelo.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Hoy todo el mundo habla de las lechuzas. Durante todo el día, desde cualquier punto del país, si levantas la cabeza, difícil es no ver a uno de esos animales cruzando el cielo a gran velocidad. Es extraño, muy extraño, uno de esos fenómenos que ocurre una vez cada veinte años.  
  
Tampoco faltan las leyendas. Hay quien asegura que esas aves llevan en el pico un sobre escrito con tinta dorada, una invitación para todos los magos y brujas a una fiesta que se celebrará en un castillo muy lejano, bajo las aguas del mar, en el país de las maravillas o en la montaña de cristal.  
  
En la televisión dan un programa especial, con un número donde los espectadores pueden avisar de dónde y cuándo han visto lechuzas. Brístol, Cardiff, Edimburgo, Manchester... En Londres también se han visto grandes bandadas de lechuzas, nubes y nubes de pájaros que han asustado a más de un vecino. Incluso los bomberos han tenido que salir para calmar a la población.  
  
Una pequeña lechuza de plumaje gris llega a su destino, en el corazón de la capital. Sus ojos entrenados pueden ver la casa que aparece por arte de magia entre el número 11 y 13. Con su pata golpea el cristal de la ventana, una, dos, tres veces. Al fin alguien la oye y abre la ventana. El ave casi ni se detiene, deposita delicadamente el sobre en las manos de la bruja antes de volver a partir.  
  
En tinta dorada puede leerse:  
  
Mahe y Nigriv Guilmain  
12, Grimmauld Place   
Londres  
  
-.-.-  
  
La pequeña avispa se aleja volando hacia el bosque, escapando de las miradas de esos ojos aristócratas que se han fijado en ella en más de una ocasión. No puede permitirse ser descubierta, ahora. Ya en la profundidad del bosque recupera su verdadera forma.  
  
Marta Fanera puede aparecerse en su casa sin peligro. Ha conseguido un material excelente para el reportaje que publicará en la próxima edición de Corazón de Bruja, que saldrá la mañana del 31 de julio.  
  
En su habitación le aguarda su lechuza personal, con un sobre en el pico. Reconoce el escudo, proviene del Ministerio.  
  
Sonríe al ver las letras escritas en letra dorada. Es Tinta China Imperial. Como periodista con unos excelentes conocimientos de su profesión, puede jactarse de saber distinguir las principales clases de tinta mágica y muggle, y por supuesto reconoce ésa en concreto, una de sus favoritas incluso estando prohibida. No es casualidad que su nombre proceda de uno de los Maleficios Imperdonables...  
  
Una invitación en la fiesta de conmemoración de la derrota de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Eso le ahorrará tener que adoptar su forma de animaga, porque tampoco pensaba perdérsela ni por todos los galeones de Gringotts.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Llega a casa cargada con los libros que ha tomado prestados de la Biblioteca Municipal de Inverness, la biblioteca muggle más cercana. El teléfono suena con desesperación. Es un teléfono transformado mágicamente, por supuesto, y tiene distintos timbres. Uno para llamadas de amigos y familiares, otro para llamadas indeseadas, otro distinto para urgencias... Además, también cambia de volumen según el tiempo que lleve sonando, y por lo que parece, lleva un rato largo. Un amigo o familiar. ¿Quién será?  
  
Deja los libros encima la mesa, junto al correo, y corre hacia el aparato.   
  
– Aquí Hermione Granger. ¿Dígame?  
  
– ¡AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO, MIONE! – chilla la voz de su amiga desde el auricular. – YA CREÍA QUE ME HABÍA EQUIVOCADO. ¿NO HAS PENSADO NUNCA EN CONECTAR TU CHIMENEA A LA RED FLU?  
  
Sólo cuando su interlocutor es un mago o bruja que no sabe utilizar el teléfono. Por lo demás ya está bien así, no necesita poner doble protección. No le gusta que le entren intrusos por la chimenea, ni siquiera Santa Claus.  
  
– ¿Qué sucede, Ginny?  
  
– EL PENSADERO... HE DESCUBIERTO ALGO QUE TE INTERESARÁ.  
  
– Por favor, no grites, te oigo perfectamente.

– Ay, perdona. Hoy hemos estrenado el pensadero, y sin querer me he metido en un recuerdo de Harry... y he visto cómo inventaba un hechizo.  
  
– ¿Sí? ¿De veras?  
  
Hermione no cabe de la alegría. En todos los años que Harry ha trabajado en su departamento en la Central de Investigaciones de Magia Avanzada, nunca ha podido presenciar el momento exacto en que el hombre ha pronunciado unas palabras desconocidas que han tenido un efecto inesperado. Nadie ha podido verlo, que ella sepa. Cada vez que le pedía que intentara crear algo nuevo ante suyo, simplemente había sido incapaz. Pero en cambio cuando lo dejaban solo en un cuarto que habían adecuado para él, siempre salía con una lista interminable de nuevos hechizos que no había tenido tiempo de probar. Al principio Hermione le decía que no hacía falta que fuera a la oficina, que podía mandar los hechizos vía lechuza y cobrar igual. Pero Harry parecía contento de poder ocupar el resto de su tiempo clasificando los nuevos conjuros según su dificultad y efecto causado, e incluso llegó a poner al día los libros de texto reglamentarios de Miranda Goshawk, añadiendo sus propios hallazgos.  
  
Quizá gracias al pensadero podrán descubrir cómo funciona la mente de Harry, si su habilidad de crear hechizos es un poder inherente a su magia, o si de forma inconsciente realiza alguna técnica que otras personas podrían también aplicar, y así no habrían perdido una fuente excepcional de creación de magia nueva.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Ron Weasley acaba de recibir la invitación del Ministerio. Entusiasmado lee en voz alta el programa previsto a su esposa, que lo escucha cada vez más contrariada. Padma no puede dar crédito a sus palabras. A pesar de todas las peticiones y súplicas hechas al Ministro, han convertido la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry en un festival de grandes vuelos, con una multitud de asistentes que lo acosarán y esperarán conocerle de cerca, obtener un autógrafo o una fotografía... Justo lo que más le conviene a Harry, salir de un entorno tranquilo y familiar, piensa con sarcasmo.  
  
– ¿Puedes creerte eso? – sigue Ron, sin percatarse de la expresión sombría de la hindú. – Han organizado un partido de Quidditch entre las Campeonas de la Liga, las Holyhead Harpies, y un equipo de veteranos, el Celebridades Caducas, ¡y me piden que juegue como portero! ¿No es fantástico?  
  
Es tal su exaltación ante la noticia que ni siquiera se detiene a leer quién más formará parte del equipo. Tal vez su alegría se habría disipado si hubiera visto que la posición de buscador la jugará Draco Malfoy. Tal vez no.  
  
Con resignación, Padma coge la invitación para leerla con sus propios ojos. Frunce el ceño al comprobar que va dirigida al Sr. y Sra. Weasley. Tantos años peleando por conservar su apellido, para que en los papeles oficiales todavía la llamen como a su marido. No es que tenga nada en contra de Ron, lo quiere con todo corazón, pero se trata de una cuestión de principios. Ella es la última descendiente de su linaje.  
  
Sin embargo todas las dudas y recelos se desvanecen en la nada en el momento en que las letras doradas se mueven y se transforman para crear otro nombre: Doctora Patil. En ese mismo momento reconsidera también su opinión sobre la fiesta. Quizá no tendrá efectos tan negativos para Harry como teme. Al fin y al cabo, él ya está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de grandes multitudes... y Hogwarts es y será siempre su hogar.  
  
**_ Continuará _**


	10. Medianoche

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
X. Medianoche  
  
Avanza con pasos majestuosos hacia el altar, donde coloca el viejo libro de tapas negras que escondía en su estudio. "Black Magic". Ha llegado el momento en que alguien despierte de nuevo los terribles secretos guardados entre sus páginas.  
  
Sus delicados dedos resiguen una vez más cada línea del viejo ritual, escrito en una extraña mezcla de lenguas primitivas, como en una torre de Babel: gobbledegook, sirénido, veela, pársel... Afortunadamente alguien ya escribió notas aclaratorias en los márgenes.  
  
Echa una última mirada hacia la ventana circular. Sus ojos pálidos escudriñan el firmamento, leyendo la hora en las estrellas. Se acerca la hora. Medianoche.  
  
-.-.-  
  
_Criaturas de la tierra, hijas de Gea, ¿no sentís su llamada? ¿No percibís su poder en cada crujido, en cada temblor, en cada pequeño movimiento? Los árboles se doblarán a su paso, los campos se abrirán bajo sus pies. Montañas y desiertos aparecerán y desaparecerán a su voluntad, y vosotras, criaturas de la tierra, ocuparéis un lugar entre los elegidos... ¿No me escucháis?_  
  
-.-.-  
  
- ¿El andén nueve y tres cuartos? ¿Y qué solemne tontería es ésa? - pregunta alguien que, por su volumen, fácilmente podría confundirse con una ballena, y más teniendo en cuenta en cómo le queda ese traje gris de franela en el que se ha embuchado. Sólo el carrito con un par de maletas revela que se trata de otro viajero más en la ya casi desierta estación de King's Cross.  
  
A su lado, una mujer pequeña con un vestido estampado de flores que anda haciendo equilibrios sobre sus zapatos de aguja mira el billete dorado del derecho y del revés, desconcertada, como esperando que ese simple gesto pudiera cambiar el texto impreso por algo con más sentido. Pero las letras siguen ahí, inconfundibles:  
  
Tren de Medianoche, andén 9 y 3/4.  
  
- Eso es lo que pone - responde ella con voz de soprano, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Por un momento le parece que el hombre que aparece en la fotografía del dorso del billete ensancha su sonrisa y le guiña un ojo. Parpadea tres o cuatro veces, de puro asombro. Vuelve a mirar y a remirar el billete, pero nada, la foto no se mueve. Han debido ser imaginaciones suyas.  
  
Mira el reloj en el puente de la estación. Una reliquia, un reloj de manecillas. Ambas apuntan hacia el cenit, acercándose peligrosamente al número doce. Si no se apresuran, van a perder el tren.  
  
- Aún no entiendo por qué diablos hemos aceptado ir a esa fiesta de... anormales - gruñe el marido, escupiendo veneno en cada una de sus palabras. - Podría encontrarme tranquilamente en casa, sentado en el sofá ante el televisor, viendo la repetición del partido del Manchester contra el Liverpool... pero no, vamos a reunirnos con un montón de... bichos raros, de la misma calaña que mi primo.  
  
La mujer suspira. Tampoco ella entiende qué extraña fuerza les impulsa a ir, tal vez la ilusión de su pequeña Beth al recibir la invitación... Sí, debe ser eso. En un momento de debilidad han accedido a los deseos de su hija.  
  
Un grito escapa de su garganta cuando la niña que corretea a pocos metros delante de ella desaparece a través de la barrera que hay en el andén entre las vías nueve y diez.   
  
-.-.-  
  
_Criaturas del agua, hijas de Poseidón, ¿no sentís su llamada? Las olas anuncian su llegada, escuchadlas. Hablan de fuerzas invisibles y poderes ocultos, de cambios y equilibrios entre los elementos que sustentan al mundo. Las aguas se arremolinarán con una sola palabra suya, mares y ríos anegarán las tierras, y vosotras, criaturas de las aguas, ocuparéis un lugar entre los elegidos... ¿Acaso no me creéis?_  
  
-.-.-  
  
Medianoche. Sin necesidad de consultar el reloj de pulsera, sabe exactamente qué hora es, con la precisión propia de la ingeniería suiza. Minuto por minuto, segundo por segundo. Desde niño, desde que tiene memoria, si le preguntas, te podrá decir la hora y el minuto exacto, sin margen de error. Un poder innato. Y, sin embargo, nunca se separa de su reloj muggle, como tampoco se separa de su cámara de fotos.  
  
Sus pupilas se adaptan rápidamente a la semioscuridad del laboratorio de revelado, alumbrado únicamente por la luz roja de una vela flotante. Pronto puede estudiar cada una de las fotos allí expuestas con la misma claridad que si las contemplara a la luz del día. Su tarea consiste en elegir las fotografías que acompañarán los artículos de las publicaciones que saldrán el día siguiente.   
  
Siente náuseas al comprobar que desde casi cada una de ellas le saluda el mismo rostro, con esa maldita sonrisa provocadora que consigue embaucar a todas las brujas, y a todos los magos, se atrevería a decir... o no se explica cómo su primer profesor en Defensa contra las artes oscuras ha llegado a Ministro.   
  
Deberán recurrir a imágenes de archivo. Con los héroes caídos durante la guerra no hay otra alternativa, pero tenía la secreta esperanza de poder publicar una foto reciente de su ídolo, Harry Potter. Quizá no tendría que haberse hecho ilusiones en base a los comentarios ambiguos de su compañera, que durante toda la semana se ha comportado de forma misteriosa, siempre con ese aire de alguien que conoce algún tórrido secreto que los demás ignoran.  
  
Frustrado, se dispone a echar un vistazo a la última hilera de fotografías, aunque ya sin ninguna expectativa, cuando unos brazos le rodean y unos labios asaltan su boca. Su mente apenas puede registrar qué está sucediendo. La joven Marta Fanera le está besando. Apasionadamente. En algún rincón de su conciencia oye una vocecita que le advierte que todavía no ha acabado con su trabajo, pero pronto queda ahogada por los sonidos de deleite que escapan de sus propios labios.   
  
Perdido en un remolino de sensaciones placenteras, Colin Creevey no se da cuenta de que sus acciones son un reflejo de otro beso con otros protagonistas, un beso inmortalizado para siempre en papel: la fotografía de dos héroes demostrándose su amor incondicional, la fotografía que sin su consentimiento será la portada de Corazón de Bruja.  
  
-.-.-   
  
_Criaturas del fuego, hijas de Hefesto, ¿no sentís su llamada? ¿No notáis el calor de su presencia?, ¿no notáis el ardor de su mensaje? Las llamas saldrán de las entrañas de la tierra y arrasarán todo lo que se interponga en su camino, reduciéndolo todo a cenizas. Y vosotras, criaturas del fuego, ocuparéis un lugar entre los elegidos... ¿Por qué me ignoráis? _  
  
-.-.-   
  
Tumbada en el sofá de casa, en camisón de satén canela y una fina manta cubriéndole los pies, su melena leonina salvajemente alborotada, un par de gruesos libros en su regazo y otro entre sus pulcras manos... ésa es la típica imagen que ofrece Hermione Granger por las noches justo antes de acostarse. Sean vacaciones o no.  
  
Las lecturas de hoy: "Enfermedades muggles. Efectos y consecuencias en magos y brujas", de Dolores P. Ligrosos; "La terrible lucha contra el Alzheimer", del doctor Cerebelos; "Hechizos desmemorizantes: ¿Los recuerdas?", de Roy Hart. Ése último una estafa, desechado al leer el primer párrafo.  
  
- Visitante esperando en la puerta - anuncia la monótona voz del portero automático. Sus amigos le han sugerido en numerosas ocasiones de hechizarlo para que suene más agradable. No, no quiere confundir una máquina con una persona. Por lo menos no ensordece como el chillido de una gárgola.  
  
¿Quién vendrá a visitarla a esas horas? Instintivamente echa un vistazo al viejo reloj mágico, el que tiene una manecilla para cada uno de sus familiares y amigos. No, gracias a Merlín que ninguna señala hacia arriba, donde se encuentra la leyenda "Peligro mortal".  
  
- Visitante identificado – comunica la voz metálica. - Virginia Potter.  
  
Hermione se levanta de un salto y corre descalza hacia la puerta, olvidando que con una palabra suya ya la habría abierto. En el umbral se encuentra su mejor amiga, cubierta con una fina túnica azul medianoche, el rostro medio escondido bajo la capucha.  
  
- ¿Ginny?  
  
Se aparta para dejar paso a la otra mujer, que avanza decidida hacia el salón, deteniéndose frente a un pequeño retrato a carbón. ¿A qué se debe ese súbito interés por el dibujo? Hermione se acerca con cautela, a la vez que le echa una mirada. Incluso ahora, después de estudiarlo durante días, sigue sorprendiéndose al reconocerse en el retrato, y más cuando inevitablemente sus ojos se detienen ante la elegante rúbrica de la esquina: Draco Malfoy. Pero hoy le preocupa más su amiga. No suele presentarse a su casa a esas horas de la noche. Intenta divisar el rostro de la pelirroja, mas la semioscuridad de ese rincón le impide distinguir su expresión con claridad. Por un instante cree adivinar el brillo de una lágrima a punto de brotar de sus ojos. Aunque tal vez sólo ha sido fruto de su imaginación.  
  
- ¡Es precioso! Draco tiene talento para plasmar la esencia de las personas en un retrato. Sales muy bien conseguida, Mione. Esa mirada suspicaz...  
  
Ginny se gira ahora, quitándose la capucha. En sus labios una sonrisa glacial, bella pero fría, como el pétalo de una rosa cubierta de escarcha.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que no estás en casa con Harry?  
  
Hermione se muerde la lengua. Demasiado tarde, la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza ya ha escapado de su boca.  
  
Un rechinar de engranajes rompe el silencio. La aguja verde jade del reloj mágico se ha puesto en movimiento: Harry. La manecilla recorre lentamente la esfera, dejando atrás "En casa", "Durmiendo", "En agradable compañía". No se detiene, sigue subiendo, imparable, acercándose peligrosamente al tan temido cartel.  
  
Ambas contienen la respiración. Ahora el movimiento se ha vuelto vacilante, la aguja oscila entre dos rótulos situados allí donde en un reloj muggle se encuentran los números once y doce. Tras largos segundos de angustia se detiene al fin. "Cumpleaños". Medianoche, ya es el 31 de julio. Dos suspiros, uno de puro alivio, otro con un deje de tristeza.  
  
- Hoy es su noche. No quiero estorbarles.  
  
Las palabras de Ginny resuenan frías como una lluvia de perlas contra un suelo de mármol. Esta serenidad aterradora, esta absoluta resignación ante la adversidad... Muy pocos se darían cuenta del sufrimiento de Ginny, admirarían su fortaleza, creerían que nada la afecta. Pero Hermione la conoce mejor que eso. Sabe que bajo esa fachada de estoicidad se esconde una Ginny vulnerable, una Ginny que desea sentirse querida, que pide a gritos un poco de felicidad.  
  
- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué lo permites?  
  
Como única respuesta, Ginny saca del bolsillo de la túnica su varita y un pequeño cáliz que agranda con un simple hechizo. Hermione lo reconoce al instante: el pensadero. Durante unos segundos se queda hipnotizada ante las complicadas figuras que forman las volutas de la sustancia plateada en su interior. Curiosa consistencia, la de los recuerdos. Un signo de Ginny la invita a acercarse más, a asomar la cabeza dentro del cáliz. Una ojeada, y se traslada a otra época y a otro lugar.  
  
-.-.-  
  
_Criaturas del aire, hijas de Eolo, ¿no sentís su llamada? ¿Acaso el viento no arrastra sus palabras? ¿Acaso la brisa no lleva sus promesas? Si las escucháis con atención, sabréis que se acerca. Con un soplo tumbará las barreras, y nadie, nadie, detendrá su paso. Llega su hora, y vosotras, criaturas del aire, ocuparéis un lugar entre los elegidos... ¿Alguien me presta atención?_  
  
-.-.-  
  
La lechucería de Hogwarts. Un muchacho rubio, perdido en medio de una nube de lechuzas y mochuelos que revolotean a su alrededor. Entrega un sobre lacrado a una magnífica ave blanca, pura, casta, que sale volando al murmurarle el nombre del destinatario. Un muchacho moreno, que llega corriendo, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío. Se acerca al otro chico con la intención de abrazarle, pero el rubio se aparta bruscamente.   
  
- Harry. Lo nuestro no puede continuar. Es demasiado peligroso.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - consigue preguntar el moreno, con la voz rota.  
  
- Mi padre quiere que me una a los mortífagos. Esas Navidades empiezo el entreno.  
  
La imagen se vuelve algo difusa, empañada tras una cortina de agua. Harry está llorando. Ahora las palabras del rubio llegan en un murmullo casi imperceptible, Hermione tiene que aguzar el oído para entenderlas:  
  
- Dumbledore me ha pedido que no me oponga a la voluntad de mi padre todavía. Actuaré de espía.   
  
El moreno no lo ha escuchado. Corre y corre, como si le persiguiera un perro con tres cabezas, y las dos intrusas en el recuerdo no tienen otra opción que seguirle a través de los jardines nevados del colegio.  
  
Al fin se detiene, jadeando exhausto, su aliento se condensa en una nube de vapor. Saca la varita y la agita violentamente.  
  
- ¡Rosargentum! – grita con furia.  
  
Un rayo escarlata sale proyectado contra el suelo, a varios metros de distancia. En el lugar de impacto aparece un rosal con una única flor de plata. Un nuevo hechizo que acaba de inventar.  
  
El muchacho observa la rosa durante unos segundos interminables, duda, al fin se acerca. Se agacha para arrancarla. Suelta un grito, tres gotas de sangre manchan la nieve: se ha pinchado un dedo.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?   
  
Él se gira, no se percata de la presencia de las dos espectadoras que contemplan la escena dentro del pensadero. Su mirada cruza a través de sus cuerpos, etéreos para él, en su realidad no existen. Hermione se voltea y apenas puede contener un grito de sorpresa cuando se encuentra cara a cara con una joven Ginny que se acerca, tiritando de frío. A lo lejos puede divisar alguien más, un muchacho con rizos de oro y bufanda de Gryffindor que no tarda en esconderse detrás de un matorral. Colin Creevey.  
  
La joven pelirroja recorre la distancia que les separa. Que te atraviese un recuerdo no es tan desagradable como que lo haga un fantasma, eso Hermione lo sabe por propia experiencia. El muchacho rodea a la joven entre sus brazos, mientras ella no deja de susurrarle palabras de confort, palabras que poco a poco consiguen arrancarle una sonrisa:  
  
- Gracias, Ginny. Al menos puedo contar contigo. Sé que nunca me abandonarás.  
  
Cerca de allí, y sin embargo tan terriblemente lejos, en otra dimensión, en la realidad fuera de los recuerdos, una aguja verde jade vuelve a moverse. Ahora apunta hacia las doce. "Peligro mortal".  
  
-.-.-  
  
Sentado en el escalón ante la puerta, contempla la luna que asciende entre las copas de los árboles. En su imaginación, el bosque está poblado de centauros, unicornios, arañas gigantes y un sinfín de criaturas mágicas. Tal vez dragones.  
  
El Bosque Prohibido.  
  
No intentes explicarle que ése es un bosque normal, sin seres fantásticos, porque no te entenderá. Te mirará con extrañeza y te dirá:  
  
- Yo he estado allí, he visto muchas... cosas escondidas entre esos árboles.  
  
No le cuentes que el Valle de Godric no es Hogsmeade, y que ése no es el Bosque Prohibido, porque simplemente no te creerá. Para él, sólo existe un hogar, y en su mente y en su corazón siempre estará allí. Hogwarts.  
  
A lo lejos retumba el tañido de las campanas. Exactamente doce.  
  
De pronto se estremece. Voces, una sensación de ahogo. Frío glacial que pronto se transforma en un calor abrasador. Mareo. Su cuerpo tiembla, febril. Ante sus ojos ofuscados apenas distingue varias sombras que se acercan más y más, estrechando el cerco. Quiere gritar, pero no puede. Quiere dejar de escuchar esa voz que llama a los espíritus de los elementos. Quiere escapar de esa opresión. Cierra los ojos. Apenas le llega un grito, casi en un susurro.  
  
- ¡Harry!  
  
-.-.-  
  
En la torre norte de la mansión Malfoy, Narcisa repasa por última vez las instrucciones del ritual, mientras su elfina favorita le acerca los utensilios necesarios. El cáliz lleno de agua, las velas, un cuenco con arena, las plumas de cuervo, el espejo, la varita. No falta nada.  
  
Wibby hace una reverencia y se dispone a retirarse con discreción, pero la voz de su vieja ama la detiene.  
  
- ¡Quédate! Necesito que me ayudes.  
  
- Pero Wibby no merece esa confianza, señora. Wibby es indigna...  
  
La mujer no escucha las protestas de la elfina. No le queda mucho tiempo, pronto será medianoche.  
  
Movimientos gráciles con su varita, las velas se encienden. Otra sacudida, y el agua del cáliz empieza a girar, como un remolino en miniatura. Murmura palabras ininteligibles para los oídos humanos, sonidos que parecen provenir de la naturaleza salvaje, más próximos al borboteo de una fuente o al crepitar de una llama que a la articulación de ningún vocablo jamás inventado por la raza humana. Un simple hechizo de levitación y las plumas flotan, suspendidas en el aire. Agarra un puñado de arena, levanta la mano, y mientras la deja caer, despacio, repite los cánticos de invocación de los espíritus.   
  
En el espejo aparecen cuatro figuras borrosas, muy tenues al principio. Narcisa concentra toda su energía, las figuras van perfilándose más y más. Lentamente extiende los brazos, el aura de poder que la rodea crece. Está a punto de conseguirlo, ya puede distinguir cuál es el espíritu de la tierra, del agua, del fuego y del aire. Ya escucha las llamadas a sus hijos...  
  
Cae, exhausta. No tiene la fuerza para controlar los elementos. Tendrá que conseguir la Caja de Pandora que se esconde en algún lugar del Departamento de los Misterios.  
  
La elfina detiene la caída de su ama con su propio cuerpo. Casi la aplasta, pero Wibby está contenta por haber cumplido con su deber. Cuando Narcisa abre los ojos, una sonrisa se dibuja en su arrugado rostro, mientras se pierde en dos iris verde esmeralda.  
  
- Lily...  
  
Wibby jamás entenderá por qué su dueña se empeña a llamarle por ese nombre.  
  
En el espejo permanece la figura de una veela, el espíritu del aire. El conjuro no ha sido infructuoso, después de todo.   
  
-.-.-  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, tranquilízate!   
  
Unos brazos le rodean y lo estrechan con fuerza. Susurros que ahuyentan las voces, caricias que apaciguan los demonios que le atormentan. Su cuerpo deja de agitarse, instintivamente se acurruca contra ese otro cuerpo que se ha convertido en un segundo hogar.  
  
Al abrir los ojos, descubre una joya extremadamente rara, reluciente y pura como un diamante: una lágrima de Dragón.  
  
- Dra... co.  
  
El rubio sonríe, secándose la lágrima que resbala por su mejilla.  
  
- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!  
  
Las palabras son reemplazadas por besos.  
  
**_ Continuará _**


	11. Fantasmas del pasado

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
XI. Fantasmas del pasado  
  
Al escuchar la respiración pausada, suspira: su compañero se ha quedado dormido entre sus brazos. Sin embargo no consigue ahuyentar esa sensación de mareo, ese miedo irracional que lo invadió a medianoche. Pudo sentir la llamada a través del Vínculo Vital. Alguien había tratado de invocar a todas las Criaturas, ¿pero por qué Harry había reaccionado a la llamada? ¿Por qué una parte de su alma había intentado escapar de su cuerpo, casi llevándoselo en el proceso? ¿Acaso era su parte animaga, la que respondía a la llamada? Lo dudaba, un fénix jamás pondría en peligro a otro ser. Harry podía haber muerto.  
  
Sus dedos juegan con el flequillo, resiguen suavemente la famosa cicatriz que se esconde debajo, como si quisieran asegurarse de que Harry sigue ahí. Todo ha quedado en un terrible susto, pero esa noche Draco no podrá conciliar el sueño.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Lechuzas volando a pleno día, chimeneas escupiendo cartas escritas con tinta esmeralda, gigantes barbudos con paraguas de damisela, capuchas que esconden seres cenicientos llenos de pústulas... una luz verde que arropa los cuerpos en un último abrazo mortal, y esa carcajada fría, aguda, que retumba en sus tímpanos, que le persigue vaya donde vaya, más allá de sus peores pesadillas.  
  
- ¡Abracadabra!  
  
Se despierta de un sobresalto, para encontrarse una varita apuntándole entre ojo y ojo. Grita, aterrado, su rostro lívido como un fantasma.  
  
- ¡Beth! ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no asustes a tu padre?  
  
La niña ríe cándidamente, divertida ante la reacción que ha provocado con su broma. La misma que si hubiera pronunciado el nombre de su héroe favorito: Harry Potter.  
  
Temblando todavía, el hombre se incorpora, la litera cruje peligrosamente bajo su peso excesivo.  
  
- Guarda... eso.  
  
Con un gesto señala la varita que la niña tiene en sus manos. Pero Beth no parece dispuesta a obedecer. Chirrido metálico de ruedas, el tren aminora la marcha. Beth aprovecha que su madre pierde el equilibrio para escabullirse por la puerta del compartimiento, casi tropezando con un hombrecillo malcarado con orejas prominentes, dedos y pies muy largos: un goblin.  
  
- ¡Esa niña va por mal camino! No tendríamos que haber venido - gruñe el hombre por lo bajo, mientras acaba de vestirse. Pero en ese momento tiene un raro sentimiento de benevolencia, olvida su odio y rencor hacia el mundo mágico y sólo piensa en la felicidad de su hija. Sí, han venido a Howards, o como quiera que se llame ese colegio, por ella.  
  
Mira a través de la ventana. Han llegado en el apeadero de algún pueblecillo del norte. La gente más dispar está bajando del tren escarlata: hombres y mujeres ataviados con túnicas y sombreros puntiagudos de todos los colores del arco iris, pequeñas criaturas parecidas a almohadones con patas y una cabecita con ojos saltones, guerreros morenos en sus corazas plateadas, de rostro embravecido y frente arrugada... Distingue a Beth, que corre entre la multitud, hacia el final del andén. Quiere llamarla para que no se aleje sola, pero el nombre no llega a formularse en sus labios. Sólo escapa un grito de terror. Al lado de la niña, una figura colosal, translúcida, su faz oculta por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta su esposa. - Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma.   
  
Dudley Dursley no puede separar el recuerdo de ese gigante con el de cierta colita de cerdo.  
  
- Ta... tal vez.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Atraviesa los gruesos muros y las estanterías repletas de matraces y calderos, su mirada nostálgica se detiene un momento en la percha donde antaño solía columpiarse el fénix. No sabe por qué ha vuelto, pero ya que está aquí, no puede evitar satisfacer la curiosidad de ver los cambios en el que fue su refugio. Muchos cambios. Se asoma a la ventana: por el sendero que serpentea hasta Hogsmeade se acerca lenta e inexorablemente una marea humana que invade los terrenos del colegio. El viento arrastra las risas y el jolgorio de la muchedumbre que acude alegremente a lo que se convertirá en el mayor evento de los últimos diez años. Los asistentes pueden contarse por millares, decenas de millar, o incluso centenares de millar... como una final del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch.  
  
Un inconfundible frufrú de túnica y el sonido amortecido de pasos ligeros como el batir de alas de un murciélago anuncian la llegada del actual director de Hogwarts, que se sorprende ante su presencia. Nunca antes ha hecho una aparición en el mundo de los mortales, no en forma de fantasma.  
  
- ¿Albus?   
  
- Ese solía ser mi nombre - responde, en un tono que intenta ser despreocupado, pero no consigue engañar al otro hombre. Le conocía demasiado bien.  
  
- ¿Algo no anda bien?  
  
La figura etérea se limita a señalar los campos que se extienden a sus pies. Severus Snape se acerca al ventanal, con reticencia, pero pronto no puede disimular su asombro. Se queda boquiabierto ante tal espectáculo, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Jamás imaginó que acudiría tanta gente. Frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio, contrariado.  
  
- El Ministro me va a oír. Cuando hablaba de organizar esa maldita fiesta aquí en Hogwarts, nunca me dijo que...  
  
- No todos venimos por nuestra propia voluntad - le interrumpe el fantasma. Un movimiento en el Bosque Prohibido atrae su atención. - Fíjate. Hasta los centauros salen de su territorio y se mezclan con otras criaturas, algo que sólo vi aquella fatídica noche... Cuida de Harry, ¿quieres?  
  
- ¿Potter? - escupe el Maestro de Pociones, con ese rencor reservado exclusivamente para él. - ¿Y por qué todo gira siempre en torno de Potter?  
  
El viejo fantasma ya no le escucha, se ha zambullido en sus recuerdos, su última noche de una larga vida corpórea. Mira por esa misma ventana, preocupado. Sólo sus ojos entrenados consiguen distinguir las sombras que se acercan lenta e inexorablemente hacia el castillo, provenientes de todas direcciones. El ejército de la oscuridad. Gigantes, vampiros, zombis, lobos, demonios, dementores... todas las criaturas nocturnas han acudido a la llamada de Lord Voldemort. Y se han congregado en un santiamén, atacarán esa misma noche. Ya no les queda tiempo para organizar la defensa, los alumnos todavía festejan el fin de curso, ignorantes de la batalla que está a punto de estallar.  
  
Albus Dumbledore no puede dejar de admirar la estrategia del enemigo, que tras largo tiempo de aparente inactividad, decide atacar durante la noche de graduación, cuando los alumnos y residentes del castillo han bajado la guardia.  
  
Unos pasos ligeros y el revuelo de una túnica que se agita como las alas de un murciélago anuncian la llegada del profesor de pociones, una de las piezas claves en esa guerra contra el mal.  
  
- Vol... Voldemort se ha movido más rápido de lo que esperábamos, Albus. Atacarán antes de medianoche.  
  
- ¿Y Draco?  
  
- Se ha unido a ellos. Intenté impedir que saliera del castillo, pero me desarmó con un expelliarmus.  
  
En ese momento Fawkes, el fénix, que medio dormitaba colgado en su percha, sale volando por la ventana, planea sobre las filas enemigas, vuela en círculos sobre el sauce boxeador, y desaparece.  
  
- Fawkes lo ha encontrado. Mira allí, en el flanco derecho, en el mando de un pequeño batallón de trolls.  
  
Snape se aproxima más a la ventana, sus negros ojos enfocando en la dirección que señala el viejo mago. Agazapado entre los matorrales de la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, no muy lejos del sauce boxeador, un encapuchado se desliza rápidamente en dirección al lago, seguido de una veintena de las criaturas menos cautelosas que han pisado jamás la faz de la Tierra. Desde luego, en cualquier otro día habría sido inimaginable un ataque sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Pero qué hace?  
  
- Draco sigue con nosotros. Intenta abrir un hueco en el cerco para que podamos evacuar el colegio por el pasillo secreto. Severus, avisa a los prefectos para que lleven a los alumnos de primero a quinto hasta los invernaderos y que esperen a escuchar el último canto del fénix para huir hacia la casa de los gritos. Yo buscaré voluntarios entre los mayores para que se queden en la retaguardia defendiendo el castillo.  
  
Ignora la pregunta silenciosa que adivina en el rostro del profesor de pociones. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Ambos saben que en circunstancias muy excepcionales un fénix puede provocar su propia muerte, cuando lanza la nota más aguda de su registro tonal, una nota fuerte y persistente, que puede escucharse a varias millas de distancia. Una muerte peligrosa, pues las cenizas se esparcen y el fénix no siempre puede renacer. Ambos también saben que sólo una pérdida muy sentida pueden llevar al fénix a su propia inmolación.   
  
El profesor Snape está a punto de salir, cuando la voz cansada de Albus le detiene.  
  
- Ah, Severus... Pase lo que pase, cuida de Harry, ¿quieres?  
  
- ¿Potter? ¿Y por qué todo gira siempre en torno de Potter?  
  
La respuesta muere en boca de Albus porque en ese momento estalla el infierno.  
  
-.-.-  
  
-¡Asombroso! ¡Ha venido todo el mundo! - pica de palmas y ríe con las mandíbulas desencasilladas, estirando el cuello para divisar mejor a sus invitados.  
  
A su lado, la vieja dama le dedica una sonrisa enigmática.  
  
- ¿Acaso dudaba de mi poder de persuasión, Lockhart? Ya le dije que tenía muchos contactos... - y un almacén lleno de potes de tinta china imperial, piensa para sus adentros. La tinta que actúa como la maldición Imperio, quien lee su nombre escrito con esa tinta dorada en una invitación, se ve obligado a asistir, creyendo que va por su propia voluntad.  
  
- Jamás puse en duda su palabra, señora Malfoy. Como me llamo Gilderoy que mañana mismo podrá ocupar su nuevo puesto en el Ministerio: Jefa del Departamento de los Misterios.  
  
Otra vez una sonrisa enigmática se perfila en esos labios macerados por la edad. Por fin podrá ver cumplido su sueño, entrar en esas salas que esconden los secretos más peligrosos del Mundo Mágico. Como la caja de Pandora. Pero no estaría de más si pudiera convencer a una sirena y a un goblin para que le ayuden a completar el conjuro... junto con Harry.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Caminando entre el tumulto, casi arrastrado por las masas, su conciencia se debate entre seguir adelante o dar media vuelta y volver para atrás. Su idea de un día perfecto es bien distinta, habría consistido en permanecer más tiempo en brazos de ese amor reencontrado, vigilando su sueño, acariciando ese cabello rebelde y esa insolente cicatriz, inhalando esa fragancia adictiva tan propia de Harry. Quizá más tarde habría hecho un boceto, un retrato más de su modelo favorito... Y sin embargo aquí se encuentran, camino de Hogwarts, donde les espera una celebración de dudoso propósito, si no es otro que el de incrementar la algo decaída popularidad del Ministro. ¿Por qué van?, se pregunta una y otra vez. Conoce muy bien la respuesta: el latente deseo de volver a jugar a quidditch, y esa expresión radiante de su amado cada vez que escucha el nombre del colegio bastan para silenciar esa vocecilla que no para de repetir que lo más beneficioso para Harry sería permanecer en un ambiente más tranquilo y relajado.   
  
Instintivamente acaricia el amuleto personal que lleva colgando del cuello, un dragón dormido de plata capaz de guardar pequeños tesoros en su interior. Hoy esconde una pluma blanca, pura, casta... la pluma de fénix albino que tanto le ha fascinado en los últimos días. Podría "adueñarse" de ella, mentiría si negara que esa idea haya cruzado por su mente. Pero no es ése el único tesoro que codicia.  
  
A su lado anda Harry, aferrado a su brazo. Una túnica azul nomeolvides de talle casi femenino y una capucha que le cubre hasta los ojos le oculta de miradas indiscretas que no dejan de cuestionarse quién debe ser la afortunada acompañante del "Dragón indomable".   
  
Un resplandor rojo inconfundible: cabello Weasley. Ginny va delante de ellos, no muy lejos, y cada vez que la mira no puede evitar sentir una punzada de remordimiento. Es difícil discernir el origen de ese sentimiento. ¿Suyo o de Harry? Tal vez de ambos.  
  
Los jardines frente el campo de quidditch están irreconocibles, llenos de tenderetes y carpas donde venden dulces, gorros, banderines, muñecos animados mágicamente, omnioculares... No faltan los corredores de apuestas, ni los puestos de tatuajes donde por cinco galeones te pintan un rayo en la frente o una calavera con lengua de serpiente en el antebrazo. ¿Acaso es que nadie recuerda ya lo que simbolizan? Parece que los años actúen como amnesia colectiva.  
  
Al fin llegan ante los vestuarios donde se separan sus caminos. Draco se detiene, y Harry le mira con esos ojos almendrados que esconden un deseo ferviente. Una mirada llena de amor... y algo más. Lujuria.  
  
- Harry... Ahora no, me esperan para jugar a quidditch.  
  
- ¿Y Gryffindor no juega?  
  
Los pálidos labios dibujan una triste sonrisa.  
  
- Hoy no - ante la desilusión de su compañero no tarda en añadir. - No te preocupes, voy a atrapar la snitch para ti.  
  
- ¿Me lo prometes?  
  
Draco se acerca a su oído para susurrarle:  
  
- Pues claro. Pero ahora debes volver con Ginny.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Gran conmoción en el vestuario de las Holyhead Harpies. De repente, y sin previo aviso, Adela Hooch empieza a vomitar babosas. A un ritmo increíble, el cubículo se está llenando de esos bichos repugnantes.  
  
Narcisa Potter se ofrece para llevarla hasta la enfermería, pero Natalie Wood la detiene agarrándola con firmeza por el brazo.  
  
- No, tú te quedas. Necesitamos una buscadora. ¡Little Lena, ve tú!  
  
Una joven grandullona, del tamaño de un armario, levanta a la diminuta Adela y se la lleva en brazos con toda delicadeza, igual que si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.  
  
La joven pelirroja no puede evitar estremecerse al notar la mirada de odio que le dirige Adela antes de que se la lleven de los vestuarios. Por suerte no puede escuchar sus desagradables palabras de protesta, porque esas se convierten en aún más desagradables criaturas al salir de su boca.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Ginny. Tiene que volver con Ginny. ¿Pero dónde encontrarla, con tanta gente? Tanta gente, tantos gritos... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Un ataque? ¿A pleno día? ¡El castillo! Tiene que salvar sus pertenencias, todo lo que le queda de sus padres, y de Draco... ¡Y asegurarse que no ha quedado nadie atrapado en el castillo! Demasiada gente ha muerto ya por su culpa, no puede permitir que caiga nadie más. Hoy saldrá a luchar contra Lord Voldemort... otra vez... quiere cumplir con su destino, acabar ya con todo... ¿Pero no luchó ya? ¿No acabó con él? No está muy seguro, sus recuerdos son brumas, flashes del pasado, sin orden, sin conexión alguna... Recuerda una luz verde, una risa aguda, un castillo en llamas, un ejército de encapuchados, Draco, la voz de Draco... ¿Qué le ha dicho Draco? Ya ha olvidado sus palabras.  
  
Sus pasos erráticos lo alejan de la muchedumbre, que va ocupando sus asientos en las gradas. Pasa por el lado de un par de brujas: una con el pelo castaño encanecido, en media melena lisa, paso vacilante; la otra más alta, de su edad, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Sus miradas se cruzan, al tiempo que siente un espeluznante hormigueo en su espalda. Por un momento cree reconocerlas, por un momento le vienen recuerdos que no ha vivido, una vida que no es la suya pero que podría haberlo sido. Parpadea, confundido. Las brujas han desaparecido de vista, como una alucinación.  
  
Se detiene al llegar ante la escalinata de la entrada principal. En el séptimo peldaño le espera una anciana venerable, hermosa, de pelo dorado como su Draco.  
  
- ¡Harry! - le llama la mujer, con voz melosa. - ¿Por qué no estás en el campo? ¿No tienes que jugar a quidditch?  
  
La anciana sacude su varita, un rayo púrpura sale disparado y envuelve al hombre en una espiral de humo. Al disiparse, Harry ya no va ataviado con una túnica azul nomeolvides casi femenina, sino con el uniforme de quidditch escarlata y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor.  
  
- Ven. Vamos a buscarte una escoba.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Túnica blanca con una hoja de arce escarlata, guantes y protecciones de piel de dragón, y una Supernova 10 en la mano, Ron Weasley siente en las venas la excitación previa a un partido. Por primera vez desde hace muchos años. Lo han llamado para formar parte de un equipo "amateur", creado para semejante ocasión: las Celebridades Caducas, jugadores que estaban en algún equipo de Hogwarts durante la época de Harry Potter. Y tendrán un contrincante de excepción, las Holyhead Harpies, ganadoras de la última Liga de Quidditch. Todo un honor, espera que su equipo haga un papel decente, y si pierden, que sea con dignidad.   
  
Echa una mirada recelosa hacia el rubio aristócrata que se cambia sin decir palabra. No puede evitarlo. El hurón jugará en la posición que por derecho le habría correspondido a su amigo, de no ser porque Padma Patil lo prohibió por prescripción médica. Aunque esa no es la principal razón de esa mirada. No. Desde su llegada al Valle de Godric, Ginny está sufriendo, por mucho que intente disimularlo bajo esa fachada de mujer fuerte e independiente. Puede que haya prometido a su hermana no intervenir, pero eso no significa que no dejará de vigilar a esa maldita serpiente.  
  
Salen al campo. El público se pone en pie para aclamarles, desde las gradas arrojan confeti y flores, y hasta juraría que piezas de ropa interior muggle, aunque personalmente prefiere no averiguarlo.   
  
Cuando se alinean frente el otro equipo, observa que su sobrina también jugará. Buscadora, igual que su padre. La muchacha tiembla, quizá porque que es su debut como jugadora en un equipo profesional. Está a punto de avanzarse para darle unas palmaditas de apoyo, pero ese fuego de ira que reluce en los ojos verde esmeralda lo detiene en seco. No son nervios, es puro odio. Hacia Draco. Empatiza con ella, con todas sus fuerzas desea que la joven atrape la snitch dorada antes que el buscador de su propio equipo.  
  
Tras el saludo de rigor entre las capitanas, sueltan la bolita dorada, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece de la vista. Al toque de silbato, quince escobas se elevan muy alto en el aire. Él rápidamente vuela hacia los aros que tiene que proteger.  
  
- La guapa Joanne Murray de las Holyhead Harpies se hace con la quaffle - la voz de Jordan resuena en el estadio, y Ron sonríe al recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando era el comentarista de los partidos del colegio, y la profesora McGonagall tenía que darle el toque debido a la falta de imparcialidad. - La pasa a su no menos bella compañera, Natalie Wood, que esquiva una bludger enviada por Andrew Kirke, Joanne Murray otra vez... lanza... ¡Y Ron Weasley salva los aros! ¡Magnífica parada!  
  
Aplausos, su rostro se ilumina con una gran sonrisa. Son contadas las ocasiones en que puede sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo sin ser la sombra de nadie. Se acerca un cazador de su equipo, alguien que le recuerda vagamente al maldito hurón. Su expresión se vuelve sombría: ¿qué ha hecho él para merecerse esto? ¡Dos rubios impertinentes en su propio equipo!  
  
- Ahora las Celebridades Caducas se encuentran en posesión de la quaffle. Zacharias Smith, que hace una magnífica pasada a la maravillosa Angelina Weasley, y fíjense qué estilo, Hogwarts añoraba ver jugar a esa cazadora... La jovencísima Idgie Davies intenta cerrarle el paso, Angelina acelera hacia los aros, lanza la bola para arriba... ¡Increíble! ¡Menudo salto, y vaya escobazo le ha dado a la quaffle! ¡Las Celebridades Caducas acaban de inaugurar el marcador! Angelina, preciosa, esa tarde me cuentas el secreto para mantenerte en forma... Y mientras que la snitch sigue sin aparecer.  
  
Ron contempla a su sobrina, volando en la escoba con una naturalidad heredada de su padre, buscando la elusiva bola alada con la misma determinación. No muy lejos, el hurón vuela con absoluta despreocupación, como si no tuviera ningún interés en el partido.  
  
Y entonces, aparece. Veloz como una saeta, con un vuelo majestuoso como el de un fénix. Harry. Desconcierto entre el público, los jugadores se detienen, por unos instantes reina el silencio. Harry efectúa un looping, pasando por uno de los aros, desciende en picado, enderezando la escoba a escasos centímetros del suelo. Un suspiro generalizado, todo el mundo contenía la respiración. Y entonces estallan las exclamaciones de entusiasmo y alegría. ¡Al fin pueden ver al héroe en acción!  
  
- ¡Increíble! Harry Potter hace una entrada triunfal... ¡Y gol de las Holyhead Harpies! Natalie Wood ha aprovechado la confusión para marcar un tanto.   
  
El pelirrojo se maldice por haberse distraído. Pero alguien tiene que detener a Harry, no debería estar aquí.   
  
-.-.-  
  
Con los omnioculares recorre las gradas, hasta encontrar entre el público a Ginny Potter. Allí está, al lado de una mujer hindú vestida con un sari malva, y de alguien que se parece a su jefe. Ajusta las lentes para ver mejor. No es que se parezca, es que es su jefe. Colin Creevey, junto con la esposa de Potter. Se queda boquiabierta. ¿Acaso Colin vio el reportaje? ¿Le quiere robar la primicia? No, la vigilia ya se ocupó de que no viera la foto de portada, y aunque la hubiera visto, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar nada. Consulta el reloj de bolsillo, son las diez menos cuarto. Las lechuzas deben estar al caer.  
  
Mmm, espectacular entrada de Potter en el terreno de juego. Eso no estaba previsto, pero es una buena ocasión para sacar más fotos con su Memoria Fotográfica. Aprovecha la confusión para transformarse, en su forma animaga podrá estar más cerca de la pareja del momento, los auténticos protagonistas del partido.  
  
-.-.-  
  
¿Pero qué diablos hace Harry en el campo? ¿Por qué no se ha quedado con Ginny? ¿Y quién lo ha vestido con un uniforme de Gryffindor?  
  
Todas esas preguntas se formulan en la cabeza de Draco a la velocidad de un snidget, mientras vuela hacia su imprudente amado. Él le había dejado con Ginny... No, mentira, se había metido en los vestuarios porque no soportaba la idea de verles juntos. Se maldice por no haberse quedado más tiempo a su lado, por no haber esperado a comprobar que la esposa se hacía cargo. Otra vez han dejado a Harry solo, perdido en un mundo hostil.  
  
Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando el moreno empieza a efectuar unos extraños movimientos en su escoba. Con una mano despliega la capa del uniforme, cual fuera el ala de un pájaro, y esconde la cabeza una, dos, tres veces, antes de tender el brazo derecho curvado hacia delante. Un gesto que le resulta extrañamente familiar. Una declaración de amor. En el lenguaje de las lechuzas, le acaba de decir: "Draco, te quiero".  
  
En ese instante, un destello dorado atrae su atención: la snitch. En ese instante, un hombre en uniforme escarlata y una muchacha en uniforme malaquita salen tras la snitch. En ese mismo instante, una nube de búhos, lechuzas y mochuelos procedentes del sur oscurecen el cielo, como en un eclipse solar.   
  
Si no estuviera tan obsesionado en atrapar la bola alada, habría visto que empiezan a llover ejemplares de "Corazón de bruja" entre los asistentes. Habría visto que en la portada él y Harry se besan apasionadamente, bajo el titular: "Secretos escondidos en el armario". Si no estuviera tan concentrado sólo en cumplir su promesa, habría visto a su madre, en el palco principal junto al Ministro, extender los brazos y murmurar palabras, como realizando un conjuro ancestral. Habría visto un cúmulo de formas fantasmagóricas concentrarse en un torbellino, formas familiares algunas, como Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Goyle, Longbottom... se mezclan con otras figuras desconocidas. Pero Draco sólo está pendiente de la snitch.  
  
No es el único. Potter padre e hija vuelan junto a él, codo con codo, tratando de cazar la pequeña bola dorada que zigzaguea a una velocidad vertiginosa, manteniéndose fuera del alcance de los tres buscadores. Draco siente la excitación y el desafío de enfrentarse nuevamente a Harry. Tiene que ganar, aunque sea la única vez en su vida... Le ha prometido que va a cazar la snitch, y lo hará.   
  
De repente se encuentra en medio de un tornado, ráfagas de viento desestabilizan su escoba, pero eso no le detendrá de su empeño. Atraviesa una nube fría, no, un fantasma. Alarga el brazo, algo le da en plena cara, una revista tal vez. A su lado, alguien pierde el equilibrio. Un grito desgarrador, que casi le rompe los tímpanos. Cierra la mano, y se asombra cuando nota la superficie metálica de la bola atrapada entre sus finos dedos, el cosquilleo del batir de alas de la snitch. Lo ha conseguido. Pero no tiene tiempo de celebrarlo: Narcisa ha caído de la escoba, y su padre se ha lanzado tras suyo para frenar la caída.  
  
**_ Continuará _**


	12. Palabras en el viento

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
XII. Palabras en el viento.  
  
Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, tu vida pasa ante tus ojos en fracción de segundos. Cuando crees que tu hija va a morir, también. En tu mente se forman imágenes de los momentos que has compartido con esa persona que lleva tu sangre, que creció en tu vientre como prueba tangible de aquella noche inolvidable, que inspiró en ti la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, para sobrevivir. La única persona que siempre tendrá tu amor incondicional.  
  
Recuerdas la noche que abandona el hogar, con esa mezcla de dolor, incomprensión y resentimiento pintados en su rostro. Quieres retenerla a tu lado, pero no puedes, tu mundo cae en pedazos.  
  
Recuerdas el día que viene acompañada de un joven galán con intenciones no muy honestas, y por primera vez te das cuenta de que tu niña se ha convertido en una mujer. Quieres aconsejarla, advertirla de los peligros que te acechan disfrazados bajo la apariencia de amor, pero no puedes, porque la única forma de aprender es vivir. Tienes que dejar que cometa sus propios errores, igual que tú cometiste los tuyos.  
  
Recuerdas las tardes de verano que pasáis los tres juntos en el campo, recogiendo plantas silvestres o simplemente observando el vuelo de los pájaros. Quieres creer que sois una familia feliz, pero no puedes, porque él suele desaparecer, y cuando tu hija te pregunta dónde ha ido, no sabes qué responderle. ¿Cómo explicarle que él necesita su espacio, cuando tú misma no lo entiendes?  
  
Recuerdas sus risas, su alegría desbordante cuando recibe la carta de Hogwarts, o cuando él regresa a casa tras ganar el primer mundial. Recuerdas sus llantos, su tristeza al morirse Feuervogel, su primera lechuza. Recuerdas sus juegos, sus canciones, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras.  
  
Y, sobre todo, recuerdas la noche de su alumbramiento. Destrucción a tu alrededor, la casa donde has vivido toda tu infancia arde en llamas; una nube verde flota en el cielo: una calavera con una serpiente en la boca. Escondida entre las rocas, esperas que los mortífagos se alejen. Te quitas la túnica y con ella te cubres el rostro para protegerte del humo que asfixia el aire, y para ahogar los gritos de dolor en cada contracción. Tiemblas, no de frío, pues sientes el aire abrasador que te envuelve como un manto, sofocante, letal. Tiemblas de miedo, temes por la vida de esa criatura que empuja por nacer. Todavía escuchas sus risotadas, esa alegría salvaje de conquista al obtener su botín de guerra. Te encontrarán en cualquier momento, y sabes que no tendrán piedad. No tienes la varita para defenderte, no puedes aparecerte en esas condiciones sin poner en peligro tu vida y la de tu hija. No tienes a nadie que pueda ayudarte, probablemente han muerto todos. Estás sola, y las posibilidades de sobrevivir son escasas. Casi nulas. Pierdes la noción del tiempo, sólo cuentas las contracciones, que se suceden cada vez en un intervalo menor. Pronto llegará el momento, notas que tu cuerpo se está preparando para dar luz. Al fin parece que los mortífagos se marchan, complacidos con esa nueva victoria. Sólo escuchas el crepitar de las últimas llamas que se extinguen solas. Esperas dos o tres contracciones más; cuando reúnes todas tus fuerzas y sales de tu escondite, te encuentras ante un escenario desolador. Apenas reconoces lo que fuera tu hogar, ahora reducido a cenizas. Te acercas lentamente, deteniéndote a cada paso. Inspiras, expiras, el dolor es inaguantable, pero necesitas llegar a las ruinas, saber si queda alguien más. En tu mente vienen imágenes de aquella clase de Criaturas Mágicas en que asististeis al parto de un unicornio, y de tu asombro ante la fortaleza de la hembra en un momento crucial como ese. Y en ese momento, de forma instintiva, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Cómo colocarte, cómo empujar, cómo ayudar a esa criatura a salir de tus entrañas. Cómo atar el cordón umbilical, cómo provocar su primer llanto para que empiece a respirar. Y cuando acercas la niña a tu pecho para amamantarla, es cuando realmente te das cuenta de que ya eres madre, madre de una hermosa criatura nacida entre las cenizas.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Como una saeta de fuego se lanza tras la pelirroja, que cae desde una altura superior a treinta metros. Maneja la escoba en medio de las ráfagas huracanadas con una habilidad increíble, volando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Alarga el brazo, pero la muchacha aún se encuentra fuera del alcance de su mano. El suelo se acerca peligrosamente, no podrá agarrarla antes de la colisión. Salta agitando los brazos, que rápidamente se convierten en alas, su cuerpo se transforma en un bello pájaro incandescente. Atraviesa un fantasma que se interpone en su camino, alguien que le es vagamente familiar: un muchacho mofletudo. Bate las alas en un último esfuerzo, es su única posibilidad de salvar la pelirroja.  
  
Y entonces el tiempo se detiene. Igual que en una película ralentizada, la caída de la muchacha se suaviza; casi flota, ligera como una pluma. El pájaro abre y cierra el pico, aferrando la verde tela de la capa del uniforme, y se eleva de nuevo. Ha atrapado a la chica a escasas pulgadas del suelo.  
  
Aterriza con delicadeza, depositando a la muchacha en el césped del campo de quidditch. Inconscientemente debe haber recuperado su forma humana, porque ahora la estrecha contra su pecho, mientras sus dedos apartan el flequillo cobrizo que oculta sus ojos.  
  
La pelirroja parpadea tres o cuatro veces, sorprendida ante la proximidad de su padre. Hace muchos años que no la ha abrazado así, desde que era una niña chiquitina y venía a arroparla y a darle el beso de las buenas noches. Eso sólo al volver a casa después de una larga ausencia, cuando las obligaciones con los Chudley Cannons no le permitían dormir en casa durante varias semanas.  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
El hombre la mira con incertidumbre escrita en sus ojos. Otra vez es víctima del olvido, que engulle poco a poco cada uno de los recuerdos que sostienen su mundo. Al fin recuerda un nombre que todavía puede asociar con ese cabello de fuego:  
  
- ¿Ginny?  
  
-.-.-  
  
La avispa mueve las alas con desespero, luchando por perseverar su vida. Afortunadamente sus patitas consiguen agarrarse en la blanca túnica de algún jugador, de lo contrario se la habría llevado el viento. Como las palabras. Como las revistas con su precioso artículo.  
  
¡Maldita bruja! ¡Lo ha visto, ella ha conjurado ese huracán! La vieja dama ha arruinado el mayor éxito en su incipiente carrera, impidiendo la entrega de "Corazón de bruja" entre los asistentes de la fiesta. Porque está segura que se habrían ganado millones de galeones con la exclusiva, las fotos de Potter y Malfoy juntos... Ah, claro. Tendría que haberlo imaginado antes. Es un secreto a voces que los Malfoy apenas se hablan, pero nunca permitirán que nada manche el nombre de la familia. Es una cuestión de imagen. No importa lo que ocurra entre bastidores, mientras no se ponga en peligro esa fachada de familia noble y respetada. La señora Malfoy es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de mantener las apariencias. Incluso poner en peligro la vida de su querido hijo.   
  
Pues con ese truco sólo ha conseguido ganar un poco de tiempo, porque ya hay otros ejemplares repartiéndose en todos los hogares del país. Pronto la noticia saldrá a la luz, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ese intento de perseverar su nombre habrá sido en balde.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Con los ojos cerrados, mientras agarra con fuerza a su pequeña Beth, no puede evitar rememorar el partido que acaba de presenciar. Tampoco está nada mal, el queerdick o como rediablos se llame el deporte ese, una vez consigues entender las reglas de juego. Es sencillo, en cada equipo hay tres... locos volando como posesos tras la bola roja, intentando meterla en uno de los aros, como en baloncesto. Luego hay otro que debe impedirlo, como un portero de fútbol. Y luego los que van equipados con bates, cuya misión parece derribar al contrincante... Sí, definitivamente le ha gustado, aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta. Como tampoco admitirá que su hija es una bruja.  
  
Al fin amaina el viento, ya no es más que un suave silbido que suspira en sus oídos. Cuando abre los ojos, su hija le sonríe con un extraño brillo pícaro en la mirada. Al principio no comprende la expresión de la niña, hasta que se da cuenta de que lleva algo en la mano.  
  
- ¡Mira papá! ¡Mira lo que tengo!  
  
Una revista. Su hija ha logrado atrapar una de las muchas revistas traídas por las lechuzas. Ésa es otra imagen más que, por desgracia, persistirá en su memoria: millares de pájaros oscureciendo el cielo, como una nube negra que anuncia tormenta. Pájaros en tal cantidad, que cualquier director de cine que se precie, soñaría tener en su elenco. Tantos pájaros juntos, no hace falta ser mago para interpretar que es un signo de mal augurio. Recuerda perfectamente el día que Privet Drive se llenó de pajarracos con cartas para su primo.  
  
Sólo por curiosidad mira la portada; no es que le interesen las noticias de esos chiflados, pero una ojeada no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad? De pronto, nota el calor de sus mejillas que se encienden como el fuego, de pura vergüenza ajena. ¿Pero qué diablos significa eso? Sus ojos se salen de órbita al ver a su... primo besándose con otro hombre. No, si su padre estaba en lo cierto, cuando decía que Potter era... anormal. En más sentidos de lo que imaginaba. Si Vernon pudiera verlo, se le revolverían las tripas. Pero por desgracia ahora no quedan más que las cenizas guardadas en una urna en el cementerio de Saint Henry Leonard of Ankaa. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito Potter.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Cuando afloja el vendaval, aterriza con suavidad al lado de esa tierna escena entre padre e hija, no sin una insólita mezcla de emociones que pugnan por apoderarse de su corazón. Por una parte, alivio. Alivio de ver a Harry y a Narcisa fuera de peligro, al parecer sin ningún rasguño. Pero luego siente ese extraño dolor al ver el afecto entre ambos; un sentimiento que tarda más en identificar, porque ha sido un desconocido para él desde que la enemistad con Harry se convirtió en algo muy distinto.  
  
Envidia. Sí, Draco Malfoy, poseedor de las llaves de cuarenta y tres cámaras de Gringotts repletas de oro, plata y piedras casi tan codiciadas como la piedra filosofal; con un cuerpo que todavía consigue arrancar suspiros allí donde va, a pesar de haber dejado atrás sus años mozos; Draco Malfoy, heredero de uno de los linajes más poderosos en el mundo mágico, siente envidia ante lo único que tal vez nunca podrá tener: el cariño de una familia.  
  
De niño siempre envidió a Harry. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Después de rechazar su amistad, el joven Gryffindor se las apañó para dejarle siempre en un segundo plano, robándole el respeto y estima que se supone que debe infundir un Malfoy. Harry era mejor en todo: fue el jugador de quidditch más joven en cien años, y gracias a su intento infructuoso por causarle problemas. En los duelos, Harry era más rápido, siempre conseguía dejar al contrincante fuera de combate antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de sacar la varita. Posiblemente el chico no fuera una gran eminencia en los estudios, y en Pociones era un desastre; al menos en opinión de Severus, que no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para dejarle en evidencia. Pero ni en ese aspecto podía Draco regodearse con satisfacción, pues Hermione Granger siempre tenía que sacar las mejores notas de clase... algo que enfurecía a su padre. Lucius. Lucius no estaba nada orgulloso de su hijo, y aunque nunca expresó su descontento, podía ver su eterna decepción reflejada en sus ojos mercurios.   
  
Todo cambió una fría noche de enero, al regreso de las vacaciones navideñas más deprimentes de su vida. Había salido a patrullar por los pasadizos de Hogwarts, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de prefecto, aunque su cabeza deambulaba por otros rumbos. Se había sumergido en el silencio, ese silencio ensordecedor que lo consumía como un fuego gélido, que lo acompañaba en cada paso, que se había adueñado de su alma. Un silencio sepulcral que sólo puede provocar una ausencia, la pérdida de uno de los pilares que sustenta el mundo tal como lo conoces hasta el día de hoy. El silencio era su único compañero desde que su padre fue a prisión.  
  
El aire se solidificó ante suyo, o eso creyó, porque de pronto chocó y se cayó de bruces al suelo. Primero pensó en una pared invisible, pero el obstáculo había sido más fláccido. Y se había movido.  
  
No tuvo tiempo para más suposiciones, pues una mano flotante apareció de la nada, tendida ante él como ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. Contempló la mano con desconfianza: no era la primera vez que veía alguna parte del cuerpo flotando en el aire, nunca olvidaría la cabeza flotante de Potter en la casa de los gritos, tres años antes.  
  
- Miau.  
  
¡Maldición! Eran Filch y su gata, la Señora Norris, que se acercaban. Instintivamente agarró la mano, que le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Una mano fuerte, de piel dorada, con manchas de tinta y las uñas poco cuidadas, que contrastaba con la suya, tan pálida y delicada. Una mano que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y desconocida a la vez.  
  
- ¿Has oído, mi tesoro? Un estudiante fuera de la cama a esas horas... No escapará.   
  
Miró alrededor con desespero, buscando dónde esconderse, cuando recordó que ÉL era prefecto, y era obligación suya el recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts durante su turno de vigilancia.  
  
- ¿Quién tenemos por aquí?  
  
Argus Filch apareció por el recodo del pasillo, farol en mano, con una sonrisa enigmática pintada en su rostro, la gata pisándole los talones. Esa expresión, que por alguna confabulación cósmica recordaba la sonrisa de Mona Lisa, se transfiguró en una mueca de decepción en menos que canta un fénix al reconocer a Draco.  
  
- Ah, eres tú. Pensaba que sería algún incauto de primero o segundo. O mejor aún: Potter.  
  
Los ojos del viejo squib brillaron peligrosamente, encendidos por el deseo de echar guante sobre ese escurridizo muchacho que le había causado tantos problemas; pero entonces se posaron en algún punto situado a la derecha de Draco, abriéndose de forma desmesurada. Era el vivo retrato de la sorpresa en persona, su boca se abría y se cerraba sin articular palabra, como pez fuera del agua.  
  
Siguiendo su mirada aterrada, Draco descubrió que la misteriosa mano flotaba a escasas pulgadas sobre su hombro, como si quisiera tocarle y no se atreviera.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué es eso? – preguntó Filch al recuperar su voz.  
  
- Le presento a mi nueva mascota – respondió el joven prefecto, recordando las fantásticas historias que solía contarle su amiga Miércoles. – Hairy – añadió, con una sonrisa burlona, divertido ante la mirada recelosa del conserje. ¿Hairy? Desde luego, qué nombre más singular para una mano... ¿en qué estaría pensando?  
  
La mano, cobrando confianza con ese trato familiar, empezó a acariciarle la mejilla y a jugar entre su cabello rubio plateado. Draco se estremeció, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir caricias afectuosas. Era una sensación... agradable, a falta de mejor palabra para describir lo que sentía. Sin darse cuenta estrechó la mano entre las suyas, con la misma delicadeza con la que solía cuidar sus pinceles, o con la que solía preparar las pociones más complejas bajo la tutela de Severus Snape.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, no estoy seguro de que puedas tener esa clase de mascota aquí en el colegio. Mejor si te llevas a Hairy a tu habitación, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Buenas noches, y si pillas algún trasnochador, dale su merecido. Vamos, preciosidad.  
  
El felino se despidió con un maullido y salió trotando tras su amo, pero él no parecía reaccionar, las palabras del conserje le estaban causando extrañas ideas. Sólo al extinguirse el eco de los pasos se percató de que todavía retenía la mano entre las suyas; y al menos de que lo engañaran los sentidos, el propietario no podía estar muy lejos. Podía percibir su aura, su esencia, si agudizaba el oído hasta podía adivinar una respiración contenida.  
  
Acarició la mano con afectuosidad, como si de una lechuza se tratara, hasta que sus dedos rozaron una tela suave, fría como la noche. Con los reflejos de un buscador, la mano de Draco agarró la tela y tiró de ella, desvelando a un asombrado Harry Potter con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Una tierna imagen digna de plasmar en un lienzo.  
  
Los dos enemigos se miraron, incómodos ante semejante situación; se miraron durante un segundo, durante una eternidad. El tiempo había dejado de tener sentido. Y entonces el moreno escapó de las garras del rubio y se alejó corriendo, dejando atrás una fina capa de tela plateada, escurridiza como el agua, el tiempo, los recuerdos.  
  
Ese fue el primer encuentro entre ambos en que no hubo intercambio de insultos, ni golpes, ni hechizos. Sólo caricias. No fue el último.  
  
Hubo un tiempo durante el cual Draco soñó que ambos podían formar una familia. Eran tiempos de guerra, apenas había lugar para los sueños. Aún así, Draco se permitía el lujo de soñar un futuro conjunto, sin entreno, sin batallas, sin el miedo constante de que cada noche podía ser la última.   
  
En su sueño llegó a ver a dos niños chiquitines, uno rubio, el otro moreno, que reían y cantaban junto al fuego. Una familia, SU familia.  
  
Qué ironía que con la paz su sueño se esfumó, cuando Harry descubrió que él ya tenía familia propia... y Draco no formaba parte de ella.  
  
Durante veinte años Draco ha vivido en la mentira, queriendo creer que lo que más valoraba era su absoluta libertad, sin compromisos, sin lazos familiares... una falsa ilusión. Porque acaba de redescubrir que a una verdadera familia no la une el prestigio de un apellido, sino unos lazos más profundos que nacen del corazón. Algo que un Malfoy jamás podrá experimentar. Por eso siente envidia.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Cae, exhausta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus labios. La invocación drena toda su energía. En menos de veinticuatro horas es la segunda vez que intenta dominar el elemento de sus antepasados, el aire, y aunque no le agrada admitirlo, ya no es la joven muchacha de antaño, llena de vitalidad. Los años hacen mella. Pero el esfuerzo vale la pena: no, no es tan ilusa como para creer que nadie descubrirá el secreto ignominioso de su heredero, pero al menos ha conseguido convencer a ese goblin de nombre impronunciable, Ragnok para los humanos, de que es una bruja con gran poder. Con esa pequeña demostración, y unas cuantas arcas de monedas de plata, sabe que puede contar con la inestimable ayuda de esa criatura ávida de riquezas. Ragnok ha accedido a enseñarle a pronunciar correctamente las palabras en gobbledegook. Pronto Narcisa Malfoy podrá completar la segunda parte del conjuro. Por suerte Harry Potter no se ha lastimado, si llega a ocurrirle algo al único mago en vida que puede hablar en pársel, sus planes se irían al agua.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Siente un cosquilleo en la mano: sonríe amargamente, ya había olvidado la snitch, que bate las alas con furia en un intento desesperado de escapar de entre sus dedos. Duda que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que ha conseguido atrapar la bola dorada, en medio del torbellino. Si levanta la mano y la muestra al público, consigue ciento cincuenta puntos y catapulta a las Celebridades Caducas a la gloria, por ganar a las Campeonas de la Liga en su primer partido de la historia. Tiene la oportunidad de quitarse esa espina clavada en su corazón. Es lo que siempre había soñado, ganar a Harry; pero no en esas circunstancias.   
  
Recorre los escasos metros que le separan de padre e hija. En silencio se arrodilla ante Harry y deposita la pequeña bola alada en su mano, cerrándole el puño para evitar que se escape. La sorpresa del moreno se convierte en un estallo de alegría que vale más que todo los galeones del mundo.  
  
- ¿Has cazado la snitch para mí?  
  
- Intento cumplir mis promesas, Harry.  
  
Aunque quiere disimularlo, en su tono hay cierto pesar. No fue culpa suya que todas las promesas que se hicieron quedaran en papel mojado, reduciéndose a la nada. No. La principal causa se encuentra entre los brazos de Harry, una linda muchacha pelirroja con esas mismas esmeraldas que fueron su perdición.  
  
Sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos, dos llamas verdes que brillan llenos de sentimientos confusos, Draco saca el amuleto escondido bajo la tela de su uniforme. Con sus largos dedos cosquillea al dragón plateado, que despierta de su sueño. Una medio sonrisa al recordar el lema del colegio: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". En efecto, nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido. El amuleto escupe una pluma blanca, pura, casta, que el aristócrata recoge con suma delicadeza y la deposita en la mano de la joven. La virtud de una pluma de fénix albino, saliendo de las entrañas de un peligroso dragón.  
  
Draco se levanta, ahora no puede afrontar el odio de la hija. Ni su desprecio por sí mismo, por haber fallado a Harry. No merece ser su Dragón Protector. Se retira lentamente, tratando de ignorar esa punzada de dolor que le llega a través del Vínculo Vital. Ya es lo bastante difícil separarse sin ver la expresión de Harry. Sabe que si se gira, se perderá irremediablemente en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su cabello indomable... Tiene que alejarse ahora que todavía tiene un cierto control.  
  
Aún no ha hecho ni tres pasos que una mano delicada pero fuerte se cierra alrededor de su muñeca y consigue detenerle. Más rápida que un rayo de sol, Narcisa se ha levantado para evitar que huya una vez más, como un cobarde.  
  
- No dejes escapar una snitch, Draco. Nunca sabes si podrás volverla a atrapar.   
  
Cuando la observa, sorprendido, quizá por el uso de su nombre, descubre por qué es hija de Ginny Potter: la misma fuerza interior, la misma determinación, la misma cabellera de fuego que infunde ese aura de nobleza y poder. ¿A qué se refiere, con esa metáfora? ¿A la bola alada?, ¿a la pluma?... ¿Al tiempo?, ¿al amor?... ¿A Harry?   
  
- Pensaba que nos odiabas... que me odiabas por ser... por querer estar con tu padre.  
  
- Te juzgué mal. Es obvio que él te quiere... y no me extraña – añade, en un murmullo, su mirada perdiéndose por un breve instante en esa delicada pluma que acaba de recuperar. – El fénix de Heliópolis...  
  
- ¿Cómo? – exclama el rubio, sin entender. Cree no haber escuchado bien, aunque probablemente tampoco eran palabras dirigidas a él...  
  
- Puede que no me guste, pero nada de lo que Harry diga o haga cambiará el que yo sea su hija. Mejor aceptarlo antes no sea demasiado tarde.   
  
Se queda reflexionando por unos momentos, las palabras de la joven pelirroja se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza. Instintivamente, sus ojos se dirigen hacia el palco principal, donde divisa a otra Narcisa, al lado del Ministro de Magia y de un goblin. ¿Sería él capaz de dialogar con su madre, tratar de comprenderla, aceptarla, recuperar la relación afectiva que se truncó tras el deceso de Lucius? Difícil, pero quizá debería intentarlo.  
  
- Draco...  
  
Ahora es Harry quien le llama. Es más de lo que resiste su corazón, que se funde al ver esos ojos suplicantes, ese ligero temblor en sus labios rosados, esas mejillas ligeramente coloradas, la respiración entrecortada, y, sobre todo, esa esencia que es tan genuinamente Harry.  
  
- Recuerda tu promesa, Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué promesa? – pregunta, sin esconder su asombro. No es muy común que en esos días Harry pueda retener recuerdos coherentes.  
  
- Me prometiste que no ibas a dejarme nunca más.  
  
El rubio va a replicar, pero el moreno, ignorando el mundo que les rodea, recorre la distancia que les separa y cubre su boca con sus labios, para evitar que pronuncie palabras que puedan perderse en el viento.  
  
**_ Continuará _**


	13. Batalla perdida

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
XIII. Batalla perdida  
  
Amor, ternura... Harry se pierde en las sensaciones provocadas por ese beso correspondido. Un beso suave, tierno, que a cada segundo se vuelve más y más profundo, un beso lleno de promesas formuladas en un lenguaje que todavía puede entender. Tiembla entre esos brazos que rodean su cintura, transmitiéndole una seguridad que nunca ha tenido, prometiéndole que nunca jamás volverá a sentirse solo. Se estremece con el movimiento de esos labios que sin separarse de su boca le cuentan que Draco siempre estará a su lado cuidando de él, de que no le falte nada... Y él responde de la única forma que sabe, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su Dragón Protector.   
  
El silencio cae como un velo sobre el público, que todavía no se ha recuperado de la sorpresa. Ni siquiera los pocos afortunados que han podido agarrar un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" antes del vendaval, pueden creerse el espectáculo que se ofrece ante sus ojos. Sus héroes, dos magos respetados por toda la comunidad y por la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas, los magos que vencieron a Quien-Todos-Sabemos, se están besando. En público. Ante millares de espectadores.  
  
De pronto un grito rasga ese frágil silencio. "¡Anormales!" El primero de la lluvia de insultos que cae sobre dos hombres cuyo único pecado es esa muestra del afecto que les une, un amor que sobrevive a pesar de las contrariedades del destino y de la enfermedad.  
  
El beso se rompe, y Harry toma consciencia del escenario hostil que les rodea. Un cerco de gente les acecha, se cierra sobre ellos, cada vez más cerca. Claustrofobia, pánico, recuerdos de aquella noche que cambió su destino, imágenes que persisten en su memoria y que se mezclan con la realidad.  
  
Lejos queda ya el calor del infierno, a sus espaldas el castillo arde en llamas, las piedras se derrumban, sepultando miles de años de historia... En sus tímpanos todavía resuenan los gritos de dos niñas atrapadas en la torre, dos niñas que confiaban ciegamente en su ayuda, como todos. Todo el mundo espera que él les salve, porque él es el "Niño-Que-Vivió". Él no es un héroe, simplemente un superviviente, pero nadie se da cuenta de la diferencia. Si alguien merece el título de héroe, ése es su compañero de habitación, ese muchacho mofletudo cuyo nombre ya no puede recordar, que vuelve dentro del castillo para rescatar a los alumnos perdidos en ese laberinto de fuego. Muchos contarán cómo les guió hasta la doble puerta de la entrada principal, pero nadie recordará haberle visto salir.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Cierra los ojos, sólo ve rojo. Porque aunque lleva varios días intentando aceptar esa relación "antinatural" entre su mejor amigo y ese hurón de lengua viperina, ese beso es una imagen que preferiría no haber presenciado. Ahora tendrá pesadillas en la noche.  
  
Rabia, aunque ya no sabe si por causa de esa serpiente venenosa, o por impotencia al ver esa horda de bárbaros que se abalanza sobre los dos, gente intolerante... como él. Rabia. Siente la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, los labios le tiemblan, la boca se le llena de espuma, los dientes empiezan a apuntar en sus encías. La mandíbula se alarga, la espalda se curva, sus manos y su rostro se cubren de pelo color fuego. Los instintos salvajes de la fiera, dormidos durante más de dos décadas, despiertan con toda su fuerza, aviados por esa histeria colectiva.  
  
Sangre. Sediento de sangre, necesita beber el líquido fuente de vida, sentir el cálido sabor cobrizo deslizándose por su garganta para calmar su sed. Igual que su última noche en Hogwarts, la noche de su conversión, la noche en que fue víctima y verdugo.  
  
-.-.-  
  
La cicatriz arde en su frente como un rayo de fuego que quiere atravesar su cabeza y dividirla en dos. Instintivamente se lleva las manos a la frente, frotando esa señal que es sólo la superficie de una herida infinitamente más profunda, una herida infligida en su más tierna infancia: la muerte de sus padres.  
  
Una risa aguda, gélida, ensordece sus oídos. Una risa asociada a la muerte y a la destrucción. Por un momento teme que su peor enemigo invada su mente como aquella vez en el Ministerio, pero aquella batalla dejó secuelas en ambos, y Lord Voldemort no se atreve a volver a poseer un cuerpo que rezume tanto amor.  
  
Y entonces el infierno se congela. Un frío glacial les envuelve, la noche se vuelve más oscura, incluso la luna creciente desaparece del firmamento. Sólo se encuentran Harry y Voldemort, y centenares de seres encapuchados que flotan en el aire dispuestos a absorber su alma. Tristeza, desamparo, una corriente de agua gélida que lo ahoga, que se lo lleva lejos, muy lejos... Escucha el grito de su madre, si deja de luchar podrá reunirse con ella, y con su padre, y con Sirius... A lo lejos suena un canto a la desesperación, el último canto de un fénix.  
  
La muerte es demasiado tentadora, todos los que verdaderamente le han querido se han ido. Sólo queda Draco... Mentira. Draco le ha abandonado; peor que eso, lo ha traicionado uniéndose a las filas de su enemigo. La traición de Draco partió a sangre fría su alma, arrebatándole la única razón para no rendirse en esa batalla perdida. Ha intentado olvidar sus besos y sus caricias, extirpar el amor de sus entrañas, pero como una daga clavada en el corazón, al retirarlo hace sangrar la herida. Nada puede sanar tan profundo dolor, excepto morir, quitarse la vida.   
  
_¿Y dónde estás tú, Muerte,   
que te espero con los brazos abiertos?  
Abrázame en tu lecho,  
llévame, bríndame tu Sueño Eterno._   
  
Una figura encapuchada muy alta, de más de tres metros quizá, se le acerca con el sigilo de un amante, y con un beso de muerte empieza a arrancarle el alma, un alma que aun siendo tan joven está demasiado cansada de tanto sufrir. Un alma que ya no opone ninguna resistencia.  
  
Lo último que ve antes de perder el conocimiento son dos figuras de humo plateado que ahuyentan a los dementores, esos seres patéticos que sólo se alimentan de emociones y recuerdos. Un lobo y un dragón.   
  
- Harry. ¡Harry!  
  
Abre los ojos para perderse en esos luceros de plata que no se cansaría de contemplar en toda la eternidad. Draco en túnica blanca, su ángel de la guarda. Si no es ése el Paraíso, entonces es que ya ha perdido su fe. Su corazón palpita con más fuerza cuando su Draco le dedica la más bella de las sonrisas.  
  
-.-.-   
  
Varita en mano avanzó lentamente hacia las criaturas que esperaban formadas en media luna una señal para atacar. Su cuerpo temblaba, aquélla podía ser su última noche. Mirando a su alrededor vio a McGonagall y a otros profesores avanzando sin temor hacia el Ejército Oscuro, un ejército que les superaba en número. Una muerte casi certera, una batalla perdida que no iban a dejar de lidiar para salvar la vida de niños inocentes, demasiado jóvenes para morir.  
  
"Soy un Gryffindor".  
  
Ese único pensamiento le dio fuerzas para proseguir adelante, hacia esos seres peludos de cuatro patas y hocicos alargados que les observaban desafiantes. Uno de ellos abrió la boca, mostrando unos colmillos afilados que relucían en la noche. Perdiendo parte de su determinación miró hacia la luna creciente; una simple distracción que podría haberle costado la vida.  
  
Una de las fieras le saltó al hombro, sus fauces desgarrándole la piel. La sangre salía a borbotones, salpicando la túnica ya raída por el fuego. Su cuerpo empezó a contorsionarse en figuras imposibles mientras sufría la metamorfosis. Quería gritar, pero de su garganta sólo emergió un ladrido.  
  
Rojo. Un instinto asesino, feroz, se apoderó de su ser. Con su olfato aguzado podía sentir el pánico que emanaba de su compañero.  
  
- Ron, no. No te me acerques – decía, desesperado, mientras intentaba alejarse con pasos vacilantes.  
  
Pero ese olor a miedo enloqueció sus sentidos. Necesitaba catar sangre para aplacar su sed. Su mordedura condenó a Dean Thomas a un cruel destino, convertirse en un hombre-perro, y a diferencia suya, él jamás encontraría quien pudiera calmar la rabia para conservar su forma humana.  
  
-.-.-  
  
- ¡Obliviate universalis!  
  
Un resplandor malva y una lluvia de estrellas fugaces que cae sobre las gentes, que se detienen en mitad de movimiento, como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante. Consternación general, todos miran a sus vecinos, buscando la respuesta a simples preguntas que no se llegan a formular. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? La última media hora ha desaparecido de sus memorias, como si jamás hubiera transcurrido.  
  
- Siempre he sido bueno con los hechizos desmemorizantes – se jacta el Ministro mientras acaricia distraídamente su varita de sauce, veintinueve centímetros, flexible y delicada.  
  
Quizá demasiado. Demasiadas víctimas han sufrido daños permanentes.  
  
El labio inferior de la señora Malfoy tiembla, de nervios. Con el hechizo se rompe el efecto de la Tinta China Imperial, y los invitados son libres de marchar. Las sirenas regresan al lago, los centauros se adentran al Bosque Prohibido, los humanos se frotan los ojos como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño. O de una maldición.  
  
Nota la mirada suspicaz del director de Hogwarts que no la deja en ningún momento, probablemente intentando leer sus pensamientos. Por suerte aprendió cómo protegerse del Legeremens, y le dedica su más inocente sonrisa al tiempo que proyecta en su mente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de una joven mujer de piel blanca y fina, pelo rojo oscuro, ojos verdes almendrados y esos labios que piden a gritos ser besados.  
  
El Gran Maestro Snape se ruboriza al revivir sus más oscuros deseos de adolescencia, preguntándose cómo su antigua compañera de clase ha descubierto su pequeño secreto, y peor aún, cómo puede recordar el cuerpo de Lily Potter con tanto detalle y precisión.  
  
Por mucho que le divierta confundir a Snivellus, Narcisa Malfoy tiene una responsabilidad, evitar que decaiga el ritmo de la fiesta. Con su varita y la ayuda inestimable de los elfos consigue que en pocos segundos aparezcan largas mesas con manteles decorados mágicamente con motivos orientales, pájaros de fuego surcando el cielo y dragones que vigilan tesoros escondidos en las montañas.  
  
El banquete está a punto de empezar.  
  
-.-.-  
  
¿Cómo se atreven a colocarla tan lejos de la mesa principal? Y con esos muggles tan esperpénticos que parecen sacados de un cuento infantil. Si ya había conseguido ganarse la confianza del Ministro, asegurándole un número especial dedicado a su sonrisa encantadora, ya casi tenía una silla a su lado. Pero no, la señora Malfoy ha tenido que desbaratar cada uno de sus planes, no le ha bastado con conjurar un huracán que se llevara las revistas, encima tiene el descaro de relegarla a las mesas del fondo, junto con la más baja escoria.  
  
Pues que vigile, porque no sabe con quien se las tiene. No es ella quien se detenga ante el menor obstáculo, no en balde el sombrero seleccionador dudó entre ponerla en Gryffindor o en Slytherin.   
  
-.-.-  
  
Demasiada gente, demasiado ruido que lo abruma, que lo desorienta. ¿Por qué tantas brujas querían sacarse una foto junto a él? Draco lo ha impedido, Draco las ha alejado con unas palabras amables pero intransigentes. ¿Qué haría sin Draco? Ginny... Ginny también está a su lado, pero no es lo mismo. Ginny es ternura, Draco es amor.  
  
Hoy comen en el exterior, le gusta la idea. Como en la Madriguera, pero muchísima más gente. Suerte que sus amigos están con él. Draco por supuesto, y Ginny, y Ron... ¿Pero dónde está Hermione? En su lugar hay una de las dos mellizas, la que bailó con él en el Baile de Navidad, o quizá su hermana. Y luego... ¡Snape! ¿Qué diablos hace Snape sentado en la misma mesa que él? Casi pierde el apetito, compartir mesa con Snape es algo que ni sus peores pesadillas pueden superar. Hay más rostros familiares, esa anciana que sería tan hermosa como Draco si no fuera por esa mueca de disgusto, y ese mago con túnica aguamarina que no deja de sonreír sin motivo alguno. Pero también hay rostros desconocidos, o tal vez no. Allí, en el otro extremo de la mesa, esas dos brujas... Otra vez un extraño escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, otra vez esa magia antigua en su estado más puro. No le gusta cómo la mirada de la mayor, la de pelo encanecido, se clava en SU Draco con ese odio irracional, injustificado... No lo entiende, ¿quién puede odiar a su Draco? Y la otra mujer... esa dulzura en los ojos, en cada uno de sus gestos, le confunde. ¿Por qué le mira con una tímida sonrisa, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas?   
  
Otra vez le invade un río de extraños recuerdos, irreales como los sueños o las alucinaciones: un arco que abre las puertas a otra dimensión y un llanto que lo salva de su persuasivo poder de atracción; una tarde en el haya, dos antiguos compartiendo el corazón. Cuando vuelve a mirar a las dos brujas, por un momento le parece que sus cuerpos se vuelven traslúcidos como los de un fantasma, pero probablemente no sea más que un efecto óptico, una broma más de sus sentidos, que últimamente no son muy de fiar.  
  
Y hablando de fantasmas...  
  
- ¡Hola, Harry! Hola, Draco – les saluda Albus Dumbledore, su cuerpo etéreo sin haber perdido esa chispa en los ojos tan característica. – Hace ya rato que quería hablar contigo, Harry, pero me he entretenido escuchando una interesante conversación entre la señora Murray y la señora Mora sobre si el mal puede redimirse o no... Pero creo que me estoy yendo por las ramas. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
  
- Bien, profesor. ¿Sabe?, he estado inventando hechizos, como me pidió... Hermione tiene la lista, ¿quiere verla?  
  
- Harry, eso fue antes de la guerra. De todos modos sí que me gustaría echar un vistazo a esa lista, aunque mucho me temo que ya no podré probar los nuevos conjuros.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no?  
  
El anciano, o mejor dicho, el espectro se queda observándolo con una sonrisa melancólica, sin decir nada. Harry se siente ligeramente incómodo con ese silencio. ¿Por qué todos le miran siempre con compasión? De pronto se le ocurre algo, pero cuando abre la boca para hablar, se le ha ido de la mente como un pájaro que vuela hacia la libertad.  
  
- No debería estar aquí – hace Dumbledore al fin -, pero me ha encantado volverte a ver jugando a quidditch. Un partido... interesante. Lástima que la snitch se haya perdido.  
  
No es verdad, no se ha perdido. Busca entre los bolsillos de su uniforme, hasta que sus dedos rozan una superficie metálica. Sonríe. Con suma delicadeza saca la snitch para mostrarla al que fuera su mentor.  
  
- Mire. Draco la ha cazado para mí.   
  
Harry contempla cómo la bola dorada despliega las alas, revolotea sobre sus cabezas y sale disparada en el aire, zigzagueando sobre las mesas hasta perderse de vista. Cuando vuelve a bajar los ojos, el fantasma ya ha desaparecido también. Harry y Draco se miran, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero no pueden comentar nada porque en ese preciso instante las bandejas de comida se materializan con un plop.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Comida china, su favorita. Rollitos de primavera, dorados como la piel de Harry en verano; salsa agridulce, rojo fuego como un fénix, o como los labios de Harry cuando los besa con pasión; arroz frito con guisantes, pequeñas esmeraldas que relucen como los ojos de Harry cuando le miran con ternura, más que eso, con amor.  
  
Le gusta la comida china desde chiquitín, cuando su tía Bella le contaba leyendas de fénix y dragones, el yin y el yang, al tiempo que le enseñaba a comer con palillos. Todo un arte. Con el tiempo se convertiría en un artista, aprendería a manejarlos con la misma gracia que el pincel.  
  
Sonríe al recordar otro cumpleaños, ya muy lejano en el tiempo, la noche en que alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Aquella noche Harry le citó en la sala de los Menesteres, obsequiándole con una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, con su comida favorita. Pero eso no era más que el aperitivo, más tarde cataría el más exquisito de los manjares por primera vez: el fruto prohibido. Aquella noche, entre caricias y besos, ambos se entregarían el uno al otro por primera vez. Aquella noche descubriría por qué le gusta tanto el plátano frito con miel.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Severus Snape se aburre con el parloteo del Ministro de Magia, con ese afán de protagonismo tan acentuado que no sólo tiene que inventar las más extrañas proezas para deslumbrar a sus ilustres invitados, el presidente de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y ese goblin con cara de pocos amigos, sino que además coquetea descaradamente con todas las mujeres que tiene a su alcance, incluida Hestia, su esposa. No es por ella que se preocupa, ya le ha demostrado sobradamente que le es fiel. Simplemente... no, nunca admitirá en público cuál es la opinión personal que tiene formada de Gilderoy Lockhart. Casi tan mala como la de Potter.  
  
Maldice una y mil veces a Narcisa por la distribución de las mesas, ¿por qué rediablos Potter tenía que sentarse a su lado? Sin girar mucho la cabeza, más que nada para evitar entrar en contacto visual con Harry, intenta prestar atención a la conversación que mantiene la señora Potter con esa hindú casada incomprensiblemente con otro Weasley. De Potter nunca dudó que tuviera mal gusto, pero esa belleza oriental, la melliza que sobrevivió a la batalla de Hogwarts, una Ravenclaw si mal no recuerda, ¿no podría haber elegido mejor? No sólo un Weasley, sino un ser que en la clasificación del Consejo de Asuntos Mágicos habría recibido cinco X, máxima peligrosidad.  
  
- ¿Habéis pensado en las reformas para adecuar vuestra casa a Harry y a su... situación?  
  
- ¿Reformas? – hace Virginia, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre, mirando a su marido de soslayo. Sin verle, Severus puede imaginarlo perdido en su mundo, igual que cuando estaba en su clase.   
  
- Harry está llegando a una fase donde cualquier sencilla acción puede convertirse en un obstáculo insalvable, y ya que él no será capaz de adaptarse al entorno, el entorno deberá adaptarse a sus necesidades.  
  
- ¿Pero qué clase de reformas?  
  
- Pues hay que tener las mismas precauciones que si tuvieras un niño andando por la casa. No sé, suelos enmoquetados, por ejemplo; grifos y velas mágicas, sustituir las escaleras por plataformas Flu...   
  
- ¡Plataformas Flu! – exclama Ron Weasley, metiendo baza en la charla. - ¡Si todavía están en fase de experimentación! Construir una con todas las garantías de seguridad, entre conseguir la licencia y pasar todos los controles, ¡pueden ser meses! Aparte de ser más caras que el ojo mágico de Ojoloco Moody.  
  
- No importa el dinero, Ron, sólo me preocupa dónde nos alojaremos tanto tiempo... los tres.  
  
El Gran Maestro casi se atraganta con la comida al escucharla. ¿Los tres? ¿Se refiere a que ella, Potter y Draco forman una unidad? Porque después de la escena que ha presenciado esa mañana en el campo de quidditch, ahora ya no le extrañaría nada, su perversa mente le está proporcionando imágenes que preferiría olvidar. Por una vez desearía haber sido víctima del hechizo desmemorizante del Ministro de la Magia.  
  
- Podéis alojaros a nuestra mansión en Wiltshire – interviene Narcisa con esa expresión inocente que no presagia nada bueno. Puede reconocer cuándo está tramando algo, hace demasiados años que la conoce. – Draco puede prestaros sus antiguos aposentos del ala este, que últimamente está un poco abandonada. Él ocupará la habitación principal, la del heredero, como le corresponde.  
  
- Madre, con todos los respetos, no creo que la Mansión Malfoy reciba a la familia Potter con los brazos abiertos.  
  
- Oh, no te preocupes, hijo – Narcisa adopta una sonrisa que, lejos de ser hermosa, recuerda la de una hiena. – Si te preocupan los retratos, ya sabes que puedo ser muy convincente, no les molestarán. Será un gran placer hospedar a tu... ídolo y a su esposa mientras duran las reformas, en compensación de las molestias que les has causado.  
  
En otras circunstancias habría encontrado divertidas las expresiones de terror en Draco, y repulsión en la señora Potter, pero sospecha que su cara debe ser una mezcla entre ambas. Sólo la mujer hindú permanece inalterable.  
  
- No dudo de la honestidad de su propuesta, señora Malfoy – dice con tanto aplomo que ni siquiera él puede percibir una gota de ironía en sus palabras. – Pero tengo una objeción: es beneficioso para los enfermos que continúen en un espacio conocido, para que puedan practicar las actividades rutinarias sin sentirse tan perdidos. Un lugar que puedan considerar su hogar.  
  
- Hogar, dulce hogar – murmura el director de Hogwarts para sus adentros, sarcástico. Aunque en seguida lo lamenta, la hindú debe haberle escuchado, a juzgar por la mirada fulminante que le lanza.  
  
- Sí, hogar, donde han transcurrido los acontecimientos más íntimos de nuestra vida. Un lugar donde cada objeto, cada rincón traiga a la memoria los momentos de amor compartidos con nuestros seres más queridos – pausa larga, para incrementar el efecto de lo que va a decir a continuación: - Y no creo que Harry pueda considerar la Mansión Malfoy su hogar.  
  
Silencio sepulcral, sólo interrumpido por las risas tontas del Ministro desde el otro lado de la mesa, y el vuelo de esa avispa que ya empieza a molestar.  
  
- Yo tengo otra sugerencia.  
  
Hasta él mismo se sorprende de escuchar su propia voz. ¿Desde cuándo los problemas de Potter le incumben? Desde que Albus le pidió que cuidara de él, contesta la voz de su conciencia. O mejor dicho, desde que James le salvó la vida. Después de tantos años y aún no ha sido capaz de saldar esa deuda. Nota todas las miradas puestas en él, esperando que prosiga, incluso la del goblin, que hasta ahora no ha mostrado ninguno interés. Ya no puede echarse atrás.   
  
- Podéis vivir aquí en Hogwarts, por lo menos hasta que empiecen las clases... Ya sé que no es exactamente el mismo castillo donde él estudió, que gran parte se derrumbó durante la batalla de 1998. Pero la parte nueva se ha reconstruido intentando mantener la estructura original, incluso se ha hechizado el techo del Gran Comedor para que siga mostrando el cielo. Creo que aquí Po... Harry se sentiría como en casa. Además, así lo tendría cerca para poder probar la poción que estoy intentando hallar para curar su enfermedad.  
  
Reacciones varias, desde la mueca de absoluta desconfianza de Weasley, que ya debe imaginar mil absurdas razones y tramas complicadas que expliquen esa oferta, hasta el abrazo del Ministro, que evidentemente aprovecha ocasión para acaparar toda la atención y colgarse una medalla. Lo que no esperaba es esa aura de felicidad que irradia la pelirroja, un rayo de sol entre una nube de tormenta, una llama de esperanza en esa batalla perdida contra el olvido.  
  
-.-.-  
  
A veces desearía poder cortar el Vínculo Vital, para que su compañero no tuviera que experimentar sus mismas sensaciones, confundiéndole más en ese mundo ya de por sí complicado. Pero también es consciente que ese Vínculo es la forma más efectiva de saber qué siente él en cada momento.  
  
Pánico y frustración. Con una mirada furtiva se da cuenta de que Harry no sabe cómo enfrentarse a la ardua tarea de comer con palillos chinos. Bajo la mesa su mano roza el muslo del moreno, causándole un estremecimiento involuntario. Harry le mira con esos ojazos verdes agrandados por los cristales, y sólo la presencia de su madre refrena ese deseo de abrazarle, acariciarle, amarle. Ni el Gran Maestro Snape, ni el Ministro con sus invitados especiales, ni siquiera Ginny, esa mujer que cada día aprecia más y más, consiguen intimidarlo tanto como su madre.   
  
Pero Harry le necesita, así que empieza a alimentarle con sus propios palillos, cual fuera un niño pequeño, sin importarle lo que piensen los demás. Sonríe cuando percibe que su Harry se tranquiliza, siente agradecimiento a través del Vínculo. Es en pequeños momentos así cuando no se arrepiente para nada de haber conjurado ese estrecho Vínculo que les ha unido de por vida, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe. Amén.   
  
Un zumbido le distrae. Con su vista avispada, entrenada durante años buscando la snitch, no tarda en divisar ese bicho insufrible que zigzaguea entre las bandejas de arroces y verduras variadas. Se queda con los palillos en el aire, a mitad de camino de la boca, como si se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos. Por el rabillo del ojo no deja de observar su vuelo, aprendiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con todo detalle. El insecto se confía, se acerca, incauto, atraído por el aroma de la comida... o por el olor a primicia, quizá.  
  
Con una precisión de relojero y unos reflejos de buscador, Draco Malfoy cierra los palillos, atrapando el cuerpo de ese odioso insecto entre las dos maderas. Con la delicadeza de no aplastarlo, pero con la fuerza necesaria para no dejarlo escapar.  
  
Draco acerca lentamente el rostro a su presa, que mueve frenéticamente alas y patas en un intento desesperado por recuperar la libertad. La observa con detenimiento, como buscando alguna señal identificadora. La avispa se estremece aún más bajo ese escrutinio. Sus ojos de hielo relucen de una forma nada tranquilizadora, su lengua humedece los labios que por un instante se tuercen en una sonrisa demencial. Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea.  
  
**_ Continuará _**


	14. Pide un deseo

**Dedicado a Mahe y a su fic "En el aire".

* * *

**

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
XIV. Pide un deseo...  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, Marta Fanera tiene miedo. Un miedo primario, instintivo, un miedo tan antiguo como las primeras criaturas que habitaron el planeta: el miedo a ser devorado por un depredador.  
  
Tiembla bajo esos ojos de plata, esa boca abierta que se acerca más y más, mostrando todos y cada uno de los dientes afilados como cuchillas...  
  
Desesperada bate las alas, intentando escapar, pero los palillos de madera la oprimen un poco más. El aire le llega con dificultad, pero esa no es la mayor de sus preocupaciones: en nada será despedazada, triturada, engullida por un dragón. Hoy no verá salir la luna.  
  
Las mandíbulas se cierran, la oscuridad la envuelve, los palillos la sueltan y cae en las sombras.  
  
Cuando se recupera del shock, intenta mover cada una de las articulaciones: las alas, las patas, las antenas... Gracias a Morgana que se conserva enterita, pero no por eso está más tranquila. Ahora no puede hacer otra cosa que esperar encerrada en esa prisión oscura como la gola de un dragón, fría y sólida como la plata.  
  
-.-.-  
  
¡Mmmh! Plátano frito con miel... Draco no puede evitarlo, mientras saborea ese delicioso postre con los ojos cerrados, un suspiro de placer escapa de sus labios. La mano de Harry acariciándole inocentemente no ayuda en nada para recuperar la serenidad. Las imágenes que le vienen en mente, de su Harry cubierto con miel, tampoco.  
  
Otro suspiro involuntario. Las caricias, ocultas de miradas indiscretas bajo el mantel, se vuelven menos inocentes, los recuerdos más nítidos, el deseo de Harry se mezcla con el suyo... tiembla, su cuerpo es fuego por culpa de las sensaciones provocadas por un simple postre.  
  
Repentinamente abre los ojos. Narcisa le dedica una siniestra sonrisa antes de seguir discutiendo con el goblin. Frunce el ceño. ¿Por qué su madre tiene que arruinarle su fantasía?  
  
Cierto, tienen que mantener las apariencias. Echa una ojeada a su alrededor: el Ministro no parece haberse dado cuenta de nada, ocupado contando sus increíbles historias al brujo extranjero y a la señora Snape. Ron y Padma siguen comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y Severus se limita a levantar una ceja, sin disimular una mueca de aversión, pero permanece en silencio.  
  
Demasiado peligroso, comer junto a Harry.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Una tarta colosal de nata y chocolate aparece delante suyo, una tarta con cuarenta velas mágicas que titilan por cada uno de los veranos que le han visto llorar, sonreír, gritar, emocionarse... vivir. Una tarta de cumpleaños, con una inscripción de chocolate glaseado: _"Felicidades, Harry Potter"_.  
  
Una vez más sus ojos se encuentran con los de las misteriosas brujas en el extremo de la mesa. La joven incluso le lanza un beso en el aire, y no puede evitar ponerse colorado. ¿Por qué le resultan tan familiares? ¿Dónde las ha visto antes?  
  
_– Harry, ésta es mi hija, Mahe.  
  
Sin retirarle la mirada se acercó a ella e, intentando dedicarle su mejor sonrisa le tendió la mano.  
  
– Bienvenida a casa, Mahe. _  
  
Se sonroja más todavía al recordar su reacción cuando ella le dio tres besos a modo de saludo, ese extraño hormigueo en la boca del estómago como mariposas que revolotean en su interior.  
  
– Pide un deseo – susurra una voz a su oído.  
  
Un deseo, un deseo... ya tiene a Draco a su lado, ¿qué más puede desear? Permanecer junto a su amor, para siempre.  
  
Sonríe, feliz, antes de soplar las velas.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Quién pudiera ser snitch, revolotear entre las mesas escuchando palabras sueltas de tan variopintos personajes, desde el muggle más muggle que jamás haya pisado la faz de la Tierra, _"¡Beth! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te mezcles con esa gentuza!"; _hasta el único centauro que se ha quedado en el banquete, _"Venus brillará esta noche"; _sin olvidar a ese par de brujas con pergaminos bajo el brazo, una rubia autóctona y una morena venida de Tierras Cálidas, _"Nunca me había sentido tan entusiasmada con nada que tuviera que ver con la escritura. Nunca había tenido una idea que me causara semejante respuesta física". _  
  
Dejarse llevar por la suave brisa que sopla del norte, detenerse por unos instantes sobre los rizos de chocolate de esa otra bruja que no se da cuenta de su entorno, ni de tu propio batir de alas, ni de los largos dedos de ese mago que aprovecha tu presencia como excusa para acariciarle el cabello. Oírla murmurar para sí misma: _"¿Qué eran tantos fantasmas? Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall... ¡Y Dumbledore! No deberían estar aqu_, antes de elevarte de nuevo hacia las nubes de algodón, hacia el sol. Sentir el aire contra tu superficie metálica, sentir la libertad. Ver el castillo a tus pies, pequeñito, como de juguete; el lago, el Bosque Prohibido, la aldea mágica, y más lejos, las montañas y el mar.  
  
Y luego lanzarte otra vez en picado hacia las mesas del jardín, esquivando la enorme tarta por escasas pulgadas, merodear entre la gente. Coqueta, seducir a esa joven pelirroja de ojazos verdes que te desea con anhelo, ponerte al alcance de su mano, dejar que sus dedos acaricien tus alas antes de dar un giro insospechado y escapar una vez más hacia el cielo azul, tu elemento.  
  
Quién pudiera ser snitch para volar libremente, para jugar al gato y al ratón con toda la gente, deslumbrándolos con tu centelleo dorado, escapando veloz, no dejándote atrapar por nadie. Porque ya has elegido tu dueño, y nadie más te va a alcanzar. Después de un largo paseo, cuando estés exhausta y las fuerzas te abandonen, poder regresar junto el mismo mago que te ha soltado, posarte voluntariamente sobre su mano y ajustar el batir de alas al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Dejar que sus dedos se cierren a tu alrededor con suavidad y amor, ser feliz al saber que permanecerás junto a él, que serás suya... ¡Ay, quién pudiera ser esa snitch!  
  
-.-.-  
  
Colin Creevey nunca ha confiado plenamente en sus colaboradores, ya sea por su poca profesionalidad, o sea por su escaso olfato para cazar la noticia. Pensaba que Marta era distinta, intuía que ella sí tenía un talento innato para ejercer de periodista, pero tal vez se había equivocado. ¿Cómo es posible que desaparezca justo ahora? Las 13.43 horas, y sin dar señales de vida.  
  
Con su fiel compañera la máquina fotográfica, la única que no le ha fallado jamás, se acerca a la mesa para sacar los habituales retratos "de familia", como los llama, del Ministro y ese mago extranjero, de la señora Malfoy y ese repugnante goblin avaricioso, del Gran Maestro y director de Hogwarts Severus Snape y su adorable esposa, por supuesto de su héroe favorito y obsesión infantil, el famoso Harry Potter, aunque inevitablemente tenga que retratarlo junto a esa maldita víbora. Pero, ante todo, quiere sacar primeros planos de esa mujer admirable que fue compañera de clase, una de las mejores brujas que jamás haya conocido, por quien profesa un amor que roza el límite de lo platónico: Ginny Potter, de soltera Weasley.  
  
-.-.-  
  
¡Mmmh! Dedos de Draco untados de chocolate, ¿habrá postre más sabroso? Se le ocurren unas cuantas golosinas de dragón, igualmente exquisitas. Labios de dragón con fresas, piel de dragón con nata, cola de dragón con miel...  
  
Con una sonrisa traviesa sumerge los dedos en la tarta y aprovechando una distracción de su compañero le pinta la nariz. Ríe como un niño al ver a su querido Draco haciendo pucheros. Sin poder resistirse le da un casto beso en la nariz, un beso con sabor a cacao. ¡Mmmh! Y los labios, ¿a qué sabrán esos labios? ¿A pétalo de rosa, a veneno irresistible? Quiere besarlos, se muere por probarlos. ¿Por qué Draco no le deja?, ¿por qué se aleja en cada intento por unir sus labios en un beso de amor?  
  
– Harry, vayámonos a un lugar más solitario... sin nadie que nos moleste – escucha una voz conocida dentro de su cabeza.  
  
Ahora es su turno para ponerse nervioso. Mira a su alrededor: Snape le lanza una mirada fulminante, Ron se cubre los ojos, Ginny se muerde esos labios rosados, casi igual de apetecibles que los de su dragón... Nota todos los ojos posados en él, todo el mundo pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos. Y Harry, siendo Harry, no puede evitar sonrojarse una vez más.  
  
Harry y Draco se levantan a la vez en un tácito acuerdo de buscar un rincón alejado, más íntimo, probablemente bajo el haya junto al lago.  
  
– ¡Queridos míos! ¿Quién de los dos se ha levantado primero? ¿Quién? – suena otra voz en la mente del moreno, una voz que escuchó en algún momento, un recuerdo que ya no puede ubicar pero que por alguna extraña razón asocia con una libélula, niebla, posos de te, una bola de cristal.  
  
Tiembla, se le erizan los pelos en la nuca. Siente pánico, aunque tampoco sabría decir exactamente por qué.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Si ambos magos soñaban con un momento de intimidad, sus sueños se han visto truncados nada más ponerse de pie. El Ministro Lockhart tiene otros planes para ellos, el programa de la fiesta está muy apretado, y Harry es el invitado de honor. No puede escaquearse fácilmente, ¡oh, no!  
  
La fiesta continúa durante horas y horas, entre el concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth y sus inolvidables éxitos como el _"Something wicked this way comes", _el espectáculo acuático con la actuación estelar del calamar gigante, la danza de las hadas... El Ministro aprovecha para pasear a Harry como si fuera un muñeco de feria, presentándolo a todas las autoridades extranjeras y representantes de las diferentes criaturas. Todos quieren conocer al héroe, escuchar su voz, conseguir un autógrafo, fotografiarse junto a él.  
  
Draco se opondría a todo ese número de circo si no fuera por su madre, pero la teme tanto que ni se atreve a rechistar. Pero no deja de vigilar a Harry constantemente, no le pierde de vista ni por un segundo. Agradece que Ginny cumpla su papel de esposa y lo acompañe de bracito. Daría una de sus bóvedas en Gringotts para ocupar su lugar, por ser él el acompañante de Harry, pero la comunidad mágica puede ser más intolerante que la muggle. Incluso él, a pesar de haber nacido en el seno de una de las familias magas más antiguas, o quizá precisamente por eso, puede darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de prejuicios que envenenan las relaciones entre magos y brujas, entre humanos, entre seres de cualquier índole y condición. Ya ha arriesgado mucho durante el banquete, pero tenía que ayudar a Harry dándole de comer. Dada la disposición de los comensales, no había otra alternativa, ¡no iba a esperar que lo hiciera Severus Snape! Aunque quizá no tendría que preocuparse tanto por la imagen, por alguna razón no cree que sea ésta la única vez que su relación con Harry se haya visto expuesta a la luz. ¿Por qué tiene un vacío en sus recuerdos? El partido de quidditch, por ejemplo, ¿cómo acabó? A ver si él también estará padeciendo la misma enfermedad que Harry...  
  
Un zumbido. Acaricia la cincelada superficie del talismán colgando del cuello. El dragón de plata duerme, a pesar del molesto insecto encerrado en sus entrañas. Una sonrisa maquiavélica desfigura sus labios, nada a envidiar a las siniestras sonrisas de su madre. Pronto descubrirá si su intuición no le ha fallado, y de ser así, no tendrá reparos para poner en marcha su plan. Pensándolo mejor, quizá esperar a mañana.  
  
-.-.-  
  
Es la primera vez que cruza la doble puerta del castillo en más de veinte años. ¡Hogwarts! ¡Al fin en casa! Quiere correr hacia el Gran Comedor, saludar a los profesores, a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, sentarse entre sus compañeros de Gryffindor y celebrar el inicio de un nuevo curso, escuchar la canción del Sombrero... Alguien lo detiene: Draco, su _"chica presumida"_, su dragón protector.  
  
– Harry, aún no. Espera que nos hayamos acomodado primero.  
  
Snape se gira, algo no va acorde con sus recuerdos. ¿Será esa expresión de tristeza cuando le mira? No, por supuesto que no, su semblante se transfigura al dedicarle una de esas sonrisas cáusticas que reserva exclusivamente para él.  
  
¿Pero cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes? ¿Quién es esa mujer que voluntariamente se agarra a su brazo? ¿Y qué nuevo champú utiliza Snape para que su cabello grasiento no huela a flores marchitas y bilis de armadillo?  
  
– Draco, ¿por qué no acompañas a Potter de paseo por el castillo antes de que decida hacerlo por su cuenta?  
  
Harry ríe por debajo la nariz. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, y la forma en que el profesor de pociones pronuncia su nombre es una de ellas.  
  
– Dormiréis en la habitación reservada para el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Sabéis dónde se encuentra?  
  
Claro, si ha ido allí muchas tardes a tomar el te y a practicar su patronus, ¿por qué lo pregunta?  
  
– ¿Dormiremos con Lupin? – pregunta, algo incrédulo, mientras echa una ojeada al rubio que camina a su lado. No sería la primera vez, en la cueva, ellos tres solos, hacían turnos para dormir acurrucados piel contra piel para protegerse mejor de las crudas noches de invierno, mientras el tercero se quedaba de guardia.  
  
– No, Harry. Lupin... se ha ido.  
  
Su rostro se ensombrece. ¿Lupin también se ha ido? ¿Como sus padres? ¿Como su padrino? ¿Por qué todos los que ama acaban abandonándole?  
  
– ¿Y qué pasa con la contraseña? – hace Ginny, rompiendo el tenso silencio.  
  
– Dadas las circunstancias me he encargado de que no haga falta recordar ninguna contraseña, en la puerta hay el retrato de alguien que podrá reconoceros a cualquiera de los tres.  
  
Han llegado a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Harry se despide de su esposa con un beso en la mejilla y, sin decir palabra, agarra la mano de Draco para que le acompañe.  
  
Sus ojos esmeralda brillan como la primera vez que llegó a Hogwarts. Queda impresionado ante la inmensidad de la sala, aunque ahora es distinta. No la alumbran cientos de velas flotando sobre sus cabezas, sólo el tenue titileo de las estrellas del falso cielo del techo encantado.  
  
Las largas mesas, vacías, sin bandejas repletas de comida, de pasteles de carne y verdura; sin las risas ni las animadas charlas de los alumnos, se le antojan muertas, como un desierto sin vida, como un cuerpo al que le hubieran arrancado el alma con un beso de dementor.  
  
Anda despacio entre dos mesas, Ravenclaw a un lado, al otro Hufflepuff. Los fantasmas residentes salen de su letargo veraniego para contemplar a los intrusos que han osado invadir su territorio en vacaciones. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington le saluda con un gesto de cabeza.  
  
– ¡Hola, Nick! – su cándida voz hace eco en la sala. – ¿Cómo va todo?  
  
-.-.-  
  
Por la noche, en la intimidad de su hogar, Ron formula las preguntas que ha callado antes por temor al director del colegio de magia y hechicería.  
  
– Padma, cielo, ¿qué ha ocurrido en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué me he convertido precisamente hoy?  
  
En ese momento los grandes ojos de la hindú descubren una revista que alguien ha colado por la rendija bajo la puerta durante su ausencia, un titular de Corazón de Bruja. _"Secretos escondidos en el armario". _Con su gracia natural se agacha para recogerla del suelo.  
  
– No lo recuerdo, hay un vacío en mi memoria, pero creo que esto puede tener algo que ver.  
  
Lívido al ver la portada, aunque para nada sorprendido. Incluso esa foto es capaz de reflejar la conexión entre los dos magos más poderosos en vida, el día y la noche, el fuego y el hielo, unidos por un beso que sella un pacto para toda la eternidad.  
  
– ¿Qué sensaciones te provoca el verles juntos así? – inquiere la esposa, cautelosa. No quiere arriesgarse a uno de sus arrebatos, o peor aún, a otra conversión. Quizá sus cantos para amansar las fieras salvajes han dejado de tener efecto para calmar el perro que convive con el pelirrojo. Quizá demasiados años de rabia contenida han debilitado sus defensas y ahora amenaza con estallar, igual que un frasco de cristal que almacene una poción altamente explosiva.  
  
– Sorpresa no, desde luego, no después de las escenas que montaron el otro día que les visité en el valle de Godric, o hoy durante el banquete, que vaya par... Me duele por mi hermana, Ginny ha sacrificado toda su vida por Harry, para que ahora venga ese hurón y le robe todo.  
  
– Todo, todo tampoco. Han tenido sus momentos buenos, una hija...  
  
– Lo que tú digas. Pero no debería haber permitido que se casaran en un principio, si ya sabía yo que no iba a funcionar. No creo que Harry haya amado nunca a Ginny, me da...  
  
Calla de golpe, asustado. La hindú termina por él:  
  
– ¿Rabia?  
  
Ron se queda pensativo. ¿Es rabia lo que siente? Tal vez, pero no más que la que ha sentido desde siempre, cada vez que ha visto a su hermana esperando algún gesto, algún signo de amor por parte de Harry; en vano, porque el moreno parecía ciego, insensible al más grande, puro y noble de todos los sentimientos. Antes quería creer que era parte de la naturaleza de Harry, que como protección se había vuelto reacio a las muestras de afecto. Ya habían muerto demasiados de sus seres queridos... Pero con la llegada de Draco ha quedado en evidencia que su amigo puede entregarse totalmente cuando ama de verdad.  
  
– Un poco, pero no estoy seguro de que sea sólo por eso. Soy un peligro público, Padma, Snape tiene razón. Deberían encerrarme con las criaturas peligrosas.  
  
– ¡No! No voy a permitirlo, antes deberán pasar por encima de mi cadáver.  
  
El pelirrojo la besa en un arranque de júbilo. Si no fuera por la hindú... ¿Qué habría hecho él sin su mujer? Correr la misma suerte que Dean, le dan escalofríos sólo de imaginarlo.  
  
– Gracias por tranquilizar a la fiera, cariño.  
  
– Esa vez no fui yo. Creo que se lo debemos a un hechizo desmemorizante, olvidaste el motivo de tu rabia.  
  
– ¡¿Un hechizo desmemorizante?! ¡Lockhart se ha excedido esa vez!  
  
-.-.-  
  
Tumbado sobre una de las largas mesas de madera, seguramente no es el lecho más cómodo del mundo; se levantará con agujetas y los huesos crujidos, que ya tiene cierta edad. Mas yacer bajo las estrellas con Harry entre sus brazos es el sueño de toda su vida hecho realidad.  
  
– ¡Mira, la Osa Mayor! Aquélla de ahí, a cinco lados de distancia, es la Estrella Polar. Y la constelación a su alrededor es Draco, que como buen Dragón Protector la abraza con fuerza y no la deja escapar – estrecha a Harry contra su cuerpo, feliz de hacerle reír. – ¿O por qué te crees que se queda ahí fija, señalando el Norte?  
  
– ¿Y tú tampoco vas a dejarme escapar? – pregunta el moreno con la misma picardía de un joven quinceañero.  
  
– No volveré a cometer ese error nunca más, Harry. Nunca más.  
  
Permanecen en silencio contemplando las estrellas, los dedos perdidos en esos cabellos más oscuros que la noche, ambas respiraciones acompasadas, ambos corazones latiendo al ritmo de una melodía antigua del principio de todos los tiempos.  
  
– ¿Y cuál es esa estrella tan brillante?  
  
– Sirius, de la constelación del Perro...  
  
Demasiado tarde se percata que mejor habría sido inventar un nombre cualquiera, Eihwaz o Perth, por ejemplo, antes que responder la verdad. El moreno se estremece, se mueve, inquieto, Draco teme que se levante y lo abandone en el frío de la enorme estancia vacía. Suspira cuando se da cuenta que Harry se limita a acomodarse mejor entre sus brazos, buscando un hueco en su hombro donde apoyar la cabeza.  
  
– ¿Crees que está ahí, que ha venido para verme?  
  
– No lo sé, Harry. – Pausa. – Todos tenemos una estrella en el cielo, una estrella que nos representa. Sirius es la de tu padrino, al igual que la mía es Rastabán, el ojo de la serpiente.  
  
– ¿Cuál es la mía?  
  
La primera respuesta que le viene en mente es Regulus, en el corazón de la constelación de Leo. Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere, Gryffindor hasta la médula, valeroso y guerrero, Harry es la personificación del león. Y sin embargo su forma animaga es un pájaro de fuego, majestuoso, de alma pura.  
  
– El Fénix, pero no puede verse desde aquí. Tendríamos que viajar más al sur para...  
  
– ¡Austrakinesis! – le interrumpe el moreno, haciendo magia sin varita. Otro hechizo que no había escuchado nunca, probablemente otro hechizo que Harry acaba de inventar.  
  
Las estrellas del techo encantado empiezan a girar. Las agrupaciones y constelaciones que conoce como la palma de su mano se esconden bajo el suelo, y en su lugar aparecen otras que sólo ha visto durante sus efímeros viajes en tierras australes. Puede nombrar algunas de ellas, la Cruz del Sur, el Centauro...  
  
– Ésa es Ankaa, de la constelación del Fénix – señala una estrella no muy luminosa, pero que en ese momento parece la más hermosa de todas. – Ésa es tu estrella, Harry.  
  
Otra vez en silencio, escuchando únicamente sus respiraciones armónicas. Atrás quedan todos los problemas que les acechan en el día a día, ahora mismo son dos niños asomándose en el infinito, dos puntos invisibles en la inmensidad del Universo. Un cometa cruza la sala de lado a lado, dejando una estela de plata a su paso.  
  
– ¡Una estrella fugaz! Draco, pide un deseo.  
  
Un deseo, un deseo... Sus ojos de plata se clavan en un punto radiante que se levanta en el horizonte de ese falso firmamento, más brillante que cualquiera de las otras estrellas: Venus. Su único deseo, permanecer junto a su amor para toda la eternidad.  
  
Ambos se quedan dormidos bajo el techo estrellado, sus corazones latiendo al ritmo de un mismo deseo.  
  
**_Continuará _**


	15. Tesoros

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
XV. Tesoros.

¿Qué ha sido de mi vida? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una realidad? ¿Por qué he malgastado tantos años viviendo una mentira?, ¿por qué me he negado a abrir los ojos y aceptar la verdad? Harry es como un pájaro que necesita ser libre, volar en el cielo azul... y yo lo até junto a mí, encarcelándolo en una jaula de oro, privándole de toda libertad.

Tengo a Harry, sí, ¿pero acaso he sido más feliz? No es su lealtad lo que quiero, ni siquiera su ternura, ni su compañía... Soy más ambiciosa, quiero su amor.

Llegué tarde. Quizás nunca tuve una oportunidad. Nadie la tuvo, nadie más que Draco. Y sin embargo, nunca podré olvidar que por una noche sentí que era mío, y yo suya. Siempre he sido suya. Guardaré ese recuerdo como mi único tesoro.

_Fiesta en el castillo, risas despreocupadas resuenan en todas las salas, olvidando por una noche la constante tensión. La cabeza le da vueltas, no está acostumbrada a beber tanto ron con grosellas. Ríe sin motivo, todo le parece gracioso. Una mano la lleva fuera, el aire fresco la despeja un poco, lo suficientemente para ver a su héroe: Harry. Harry, el niño que vivió, la mira con deseo en sus ojos, dispuesto a demostrarle que ya no son niños, ninguno de los dos._

_– Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos._

_Vuelve a reír, pero sus risas mueren cuando sus labios son atrapados por otros labios que la besan con ternura. _

_– ¿Y cómo van a llamarse? – pregunta, entre risas, cuando sus bocas se separan momentáneamente para inhalar el aire que tanto necesitan. Su cuerpo se estremece cuando las manos de Harry entran en territorio prohibido._

_– Dorian si es un niño._

_– ¿Y si es niña?_

_– Narcisa._

_Besos que se vuelven chispas, caricias que se vuelven llamas, pronto sus cuerpos danzan al ritmo del fuego que los quema por dentro y, sin tiempo a perder, bajo el testimonio de la luna creciente consumen su amor. _

_Demasiado tarde se dan cuenta que no todos los gritos que escuchan son sus propios gritos, ni todo el calor que sienten emana de sus cuerpos, y que el fuego que los envuelve es real. Hogwarts arde a sus espaldas, el ejército enemigo los acecha, la guerra acaba de estallar._

-.-.-

Llega a la redacción algo cansado después de los festejos en Hogwarts, pero su jornada laboral no ha hecho más que empezar. Van a tener que trabajar toda la noche para que a la mañana siguiente pueda salir la crónica en el Profeta. Y lo peor es que una de las mejores reporteras del equipo ha desaparecido.

Nota el ambiente enrarecido, muchos compañeros no cesan de murmurar entre ellos, especulando qué le ha podido pasar. Marta Fanera no cae especialmente bien entre sus colegas, y la mayoría están divididos entre el temor y la preocupación por la suerte de una compañera, y ese interés periodístico por conocer todos los detalles escabrosos.

Tras encargar a varios columnistas que describan el evento del año desde sus respectivos puntos de vista, Colin Creevey desciende al laboratorio de revelado, su templo, el único lugar donde puede encontrar paz y sosiego. Entre placas y soluciones de bromuro de plata, observando cómo las imágenes capturadas por su cámara van cobrando vida, se siente realmente feliz, casi no necesita ninguna otra compañía. Casi, porque cuando en una de las fotografías aparece Ginny sonriéndole cálidamente recibe una punzada en su corazón. En su vida amorosa hay un vacío que nunca se ha preocupado por llenar.

Otra de las fotos tomadas durante el banquete acapara toda su atención, una foto de la mesa principal. Se acerca, se aleja, la gira, la voltea, la mira y la vuelve a remirar con lupa. No parece que sea ningún efecto óptico, y sin embargo no puede dar crédito a sus ojos.

– ¿Qué significa eso? Juraría que... No, no deberían estar ahí.

-.-.-

La fiesta en Hogwarts había terminado, sí, pero las almas jóvenes podían seguir festejando los veinte años de paz y libertad en las carpas veraniegas de Hogsmeade. Las jugadoras del Holyhead Harpies no podían faltar.

Natalie Wood permanece junto a la barra del Rainbow Warriors, una carpa con un ambiente demasiado parecido a la discoteca Aire de su ciudad natal, mirando distraídamente a un grupo de brujas que contonean sus cuerpos al ritmo vertiginoso de la melodía. En su mano, un vaso de firewhiskey largamente olvidado, el hielo prácticamente derretido. Intenta poner orden entre esa vorágine de sensaciones y pensamientos que cruzan por su mente, pero el ambiente no ayuda. La música martillea sus tímpanos, el aire está demasiado cargado de humo, demasiado alcohol corre por sus venas. Sólo una imagen se le aparece clara, un rostro risueño cubierto de pecas, un cabello rojizo como el fuego que contrasta con esas dos esmeraldas que relucen bajo la luz de la luna: Narcisa, la musa de sus sueños.

Alguien le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Gira la cabeza de forma mecánica y se encuentra con la mirada violeta de Adela Hooch, una mirada peligrosa que apenas esconde la lujuria y algo más.

– Natalie, amor, vayámonos a un lugar más íntimo, hace tiempo que no hablamos las dos... a solas.

No le gusta el tono de voz que emplea, no le gusta la falsa sonrisa que distorsiona sus labios en una mueca dantesca. No le gusta ser objeto de su mirada lasciva, como si fuera su presa.

– No creo que tenga nada que hablar contigo – dice, con los puños apretados. – Y ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames amor.

Pero lejos de disuadir a la buscadora titular del equipo, parece que la joven interpreta sus palabras como una invitación, una oportunidad que no desaprovecha, se toma la libertad de agarrarla por la cintura.

– Creo que sí tenemos mucho de que hablar... cariño – susurra en un tono peligroso. – Mi sustitución en el partido de hoy, por ejemplo.

– Estabas enferma, Adela, escupías babosas. Tenía que verte una medibruja, y nosotras necesitábamos una buscadora. No creo que sean necesarias más explicaciones.

A pesar de su corta estatura, Adela estrecha el cuerpo de la otra muchacha en un gesto posesivo, cual fuera una snitch. No quiere dejarla escapar, por algo es buscadora.

– Olvidas que soy la capitana.

– Y yo soy la segunda en el mando, la que toma las decisiones en el caso de que estés indispuesta... como hoy.

Natalie busca una excusa para zafarse de ella, y la encuentra en su amiga del alma, una pelirroja que se acerca con un cóctel en la mano, una copa con un líquido aperlado, una aceituna y una sombrilla verde de papel.

– Si me disculpas... ¡Narcisa! ¡Qué partidazo! Eres una natural en el aire – un comentario certero, y lo suficientemente ambiguo como para no dejar entrever que no recuerda como acabó.

Pasando un brazo por el hombro de la pelirroja, ambas se alejan de allí, dejando atrás a una Adela que echa chispas. Beben, charlan, ríen, Natalie coloca la sombrilla verde en el pelo de fuego de su amiga cual fuera una flor, un nenúfar en un río de lava. Hermosa, única. Sin saber cómo, las dos amigas acaban en la pista de baile, sacudiendo los esqueletos y girando como peonzas, sin parar de reír como locas. Entre el alcohol y la proximidad de Narcisa, ese aroma embriagador, esa fragancia de pelirroja por quien un perfumista sería capaz de matar, Natalie tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlarse; se acerca demasiado a su amiga, que parece no darse cuenta del efecto que le provoca. Que se encuentren rodeadas de chicas bailando pegadas en una confusión de cuerpos y de chicos que se besan apasionadamente entre ellos aún la excita más. Sabe que no debería dejarse llevar por el momento, sabe que su amiga no puede corresponderla. Y sin embargo es incapaz de refrenarse, quiere sentirla cerca, memorizar su esencia, grabar ese recuerdo en su mente para siempre.

La música cambia de ritmo, ahora suena una canción lenta, desesperada. Narcisa se arrima a ella, inocentemente, quiere bailar juntas como cuando eran niñas y jugaban a héroes y princesas. Sólo que ahora ya no es un juego, no para ella. Con la pelirroja entre sus brazos, Natalie pierde las riendas, cae en la irresistible tentación de besar esos labios prohibidos.

Ninguna reacción por parte de Narcisa, ni rechazo, ni correspondencia, nada. Pero al apartar sus labios de la miel, en los ojos verdes distingue un centelleo amenazador, el relámpago que anuncia tormenta. Arrepentida, desvía su mirada.

– Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado – pronuncia en un susurro casi imperceptible. Aunque no es más que una pobre excusa, lo sabe demasiado bien. La respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón la delatan.

La pelirroja la aparta de un empujón y con pase apresurado sale de la carpa, sin despedirse ni dirigir una mirada hacia atrás. Recuperada de su asombro, Natalie corre detrás de ella.

– ¡Narcisa! ¡Espera!

La otra muchacha la ignora, saca la varita y la levanta, la punta iluminada. Con gran estruendo, un autobús morado de tres plantas aparece de la nada. El Autobús Noctámbulo.

Narcisa sube rápidamente, como perseguida por un fantasma. Natalie habría saltado al peldaño antes de que el vehículo se pusiera en marcha, si no fuera porque algo la retiene en tierra: la garra de Adela.

-.-.-

Abre los ojos. Ella no es una persona a quien le guste vivir en los sueños. ¿Cómo acabaron aquí? Quizá debería reconsiderar sus principios, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué hay de malo en despertar en el calor de esos brazos que la estrechan con amor? No hacen daño a nadie, ambos son libres... ¡No! No ha pensado eso, la situación es completamente errónea, no debería haber permitido algo así. Mentalmente toma nota, nunca bajar la guardia, ni siquiera en compañía de un colega.

Se levanta de un salto, ignorando el murmullo de protesta medio ahogado entre las sábanas. Afortunadamente encuentra su varita junto a los zapatos y túnicas esparcidos por el suelo. La agarra y con un ágil movimiento conjura un "Enovacuum", preguntándose dónde aprendió ese hechizo para recuperar la sobriedad. En un libro, probablemente... o entre los hechizos inventados por su amigo Harry.

Ya vestida desaparece con un ¡plop!, antes de que su compañero de trabajo, y ahora compañero de cama, pueda agarrarla por el brazo y retenerla allí. Tal vez parecerá que esté huyendo, pero acaba de recordar que ocurrieron demasiadas cosas extrañas durante la fiesta de Hogwarts, y tiene que volver allí. Quizá en la biblioteca pueda encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que se formulan en su mente.

-.-.-

Tumbada en la cama que le han asignado en el autobús, taza de chocolate en mano, Narcisa intenta concentrarse en los acaecimientos del día anterior. Natalie, el beso de Natalie... Aparta ese recuerdo de la mente, ahora mismo no le apetece afrontarse a ello. Hay algo que la preocupa más, y es que no consigue recordar cómo ha recuperado la pluma de fénix albino, su tesoro. Un tesoro que está dispuesta a devolver al Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas Exóticas y en Peligro de Extinción.

Estaban jugando a quidditch, su primer partido como profesional, sentía la adrenalina a tope y el aire golpeando contra sus mejillas. Y entonces apareció su padre, causándole una extraña mezcla de sensaciones: admiración, porque a pesar de su edad, Harry sigue volando en la escoba con la agilidad y rapidez de una saeta en el viento; preocupación, porque por prescripción médica, Harry no debería estar allí; y ese sabor a hiel, porque incluso en su debut, Harry _Potter_ tiene que hacerle sombra.

Y de repente se encuentra a mitad del campo, junto a su padre y su... ¿amante?, y con la delicada pluma blanca, pura, casta entre sus dedos. ¿Quién de los dos se la ha devuelto? ¿Harry o... Draco? Por alguna extraña razón intuye que es Draco, quizá porque el rubio había mostrado mucho interés con el hallazgo, y a buen seguro habría sabido apreciar su valor. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco tiene importancia, pues ahora los dos son uno, y uno son dos. Ahora podría confiar en Draco, contarle uno de los secretos que cela como un tesoro: el descubrimiento del fénix albino de Heliópolis, la Ciudad del Sol.

¡BUM! Otro estruendo, el autobús se detiene sin previo aviso y casi se come el cristal. El chocolate se derrama sobre su túnica de gala, menos mal que con un simple "evanesco" desaparece.

– Señorita Potter – la avisa una muchacha larguirucha con trenzas, no mucho más joven que ella; alguien que reconoce del colegio, probablemente una Hufflepuff. – Ya hemos llegado a su destino: el Ministerio de la Magia.

Se levanta, echa una rápida ojeada en el cristal para comprobar que su aspecto es decente, y desciende del vehículo, con un ligero cabeceo a modo de despedida. ¡BUM! Con un estallido más, el autobús violeta desaparece en el aire, dejándola sola a mitad de la calle en esa primerísima hora de la mañana, cuando los primeros rayos de sol empiezan a despuntar. La calle está desierta, sólo un gato negro hurgando en un contenedor rebosante de basura.

Resacosa, consigue llegar hasta esa cabina telefónica con los cristales rotos y el aparato medio arrancado. Su mano, temblorosa, marca el número 62742. Una voz cálida, melodiosa, femenina, llena el pequeño cubículo.

– Buenos días. La AEIOU, Asociación de Escritores e Inventores de Otros Universos, le da la bienvenida. Si desea contactar con la señora Murray, especialista en crónicas y aventuras de magos famosos, pulse 1. Si desea contactar con la señora Mora, especialista en memorias y recetas culinarias, pulse 2. Si desea contactar con la señora Snitch, especialista en análisis de sentimientos e ideas locas, pulse 3. Si desea...

Con los nervios ha marcado un número erróneo. Está a punto de colgar el auricular cuando un ¡BANG!, seguido de un grito agudo rasga el cielo de la mañana. Siguiendo los impulsos propios de un Potter, corre hacia el lugar de donde proviene el ruido. Horrorizada, descubre no muy lejos de allí el cuerpo desfigurado de su amiga Natalie, su amiga del alma, la chica que apenas hace unas horas la acababa de besar. Y ahora yace en el arcén, sin piernas ni brazos, la cabeza ladeada y un hilillo rojo escapando de su boca. Se ha escindido.

¿Cómo rediablos se le ocurre aparecerse estando borracha?

Se arrodilla a su lado, gracias a Morgana y a todas sus hijas de que sigue con vida, pero tiene que actuar con rapidez. Además los muggles están despertando, y ellas dos ataviadas en túnica llaman demasiado la atención.

Aparecerse ahora está fuera de cuestión, la llevará en brazos hasta el hospital de San Mungo, que por suerte cae cerca. Pero no tanto como para creer que nadie las descubrirá. Cuando efectúa un hechizo desilusionador para que los viandantes las confundan con el entorno, ni siquiera nota esa desagradable sensación como un huevo aplastado sobre su cabeza. Justo a tiempo, una camioneta azul turquesa aparca cerca de allí y sale una mujer rechoncha dispuesta a montar un tenderete con fresas, plátanos, melones y otra fruta fresca.

El gato negro maúlla, parece que las esté observando.

Tantas precauciones para esconder su presencia, y sin embargo no se percata de que un joven delgado muy moreno, casi negrito, de cuerpo atlético, entra en la cabina telefónica, donde la voz cálida, melodiosa, femenina, sigue recitando:

– ... con la señorita Sidora, especialista en romances, rancheras y otras canciones populares mejicanas, pulse 244.

-.-.-

Como es su costumbre, Severus se despierta cuando el primer rayo de sol se cuela por la ventana y roza su mejilla. Besa la frente de su esposa, todavía dormida, y se sienta en el borde de su cama con dosel. Sus pies descalzos palpan el frío suelo de piedra en busca de las zapatillas felpudas de color fucsia, sus favoritas, a pesar de que nunca lo admitirá. Ahí están. En el respaldo de la silla junto a la ventana cuelga el batín negro de seda natural, ese batín que con su holgura le confiere ese aire de murciélago tan característico suyo, y colabora a difundir los rumores de su condición vampírica. Una completa estupidez, si le preguntas. ¿Desde cuando los vampiros se pasean a plena luz del día? Lo próximo que escuchará es que durante las noches se pone a bailar rap, sólo porque le gusta dormir con mallas.

Pocos minutos más tarde se encuentra camino al Gran Comedor, arrastrando las zapatillas, mientras imagina los bollos calientes y la taza de te humeante que los elfos liberados le habrán preparado. Le gusta desayunar bien tempranito, solo, tranquilo, y si tiene suerte, disfrutar esa hora en que el falso cielo ceniza se enciende con la llegada del sol y por unos instantes brilla de un naranja incandescente, antes de adquirir ese azul profundo como las aguas del lago. El renacer de un nuevo día.

Le encantan las mañanas de verano en Hogwarts, porque sin alumnos, sin otros profesores, puede actuar sin máscara, ser él mismo.

Y al abrir las puertas, su mandíbula cae al suelo. No puede creerlo, allí, en una de las mesas, y no en una mesa cualquiera, oh, no, tenía que ser la de Slytherin, precisamente... En la mesa de Slytherin encuentra algo que hiere cualquiera que tenga un poco de sensibilidad estética, algo más para añadir a su colección de "Imágenes para olvidar". Un mantel un tanto peculiar, la persona a la que tiene más tirria, _Potter,_ acurrucado en brazos de Draco, durmiendo como un angelito. Por las canas en las barbas de Merlín, ¿acaba de asociar a Potter con un angelito? Qué mal, qué mal, va a tener que pedir a Pomfrey que le haga un chequeo, o mejor aún, reservar plaza en la planta de psiquiatría de San Mungo. Oh, y afortunadamente parece ambos que llevan puestas todas las piezas de ropa, porque en caso contrario... ¡No!, ¡no quiere ni imaginarlo! Su mente le juega una mala pasada, repitiéndole una y otra vez las escenas de la fiesta: Draco alimentando a Potter, Potter acariciando a Draco bajo la mesa, Potter soplando las velas, Potter untándose los dedos de chocolate y pintándole la nariz... Repulsivo. Pero lo que nunca, nunca podrá olvidar, ni con toda la ayuda del inepto de Lockhart, será el beso. Lengua de Potter introduciéndose en la boca, con todas las babas, y las bacterias, y a saber qué más... Sólo de imaginarlo le vienen ganas de regurgitar, como aquellos inodoros...

¡Maldición! Parece que se están despertando. Debería abandonar el Gran Comedor ahora que todavía siguen en brazos de Morfeo, antes de que le descubran allí. Pero las zapatillas fucsias no le obedecen en absoluto, tienen otros planes. Sin saber cómo, se ve arrastrado hacia ellos; y no es ése el mayor de sus problemas, ¡ni por asomo! Lo peor es ese extraño sentimiento completamente desconocido, esa compasión que inesperadamente siente hacia Harry. No exactamente, es mucho más que eso. Ver a ese Harry tan vulnerable le despierta sus instintos protectores, unos instintos... casi maternales.

Ojos mercurios lo miran fijamente. En los labios de Draco aparece una sonrisa sarcástica como en los viejos tiempos, probablemente al ver su cara de horror, pero en seguida su expresión se dulcifica. El rubio dedica una tierna mirada al hombre que aún duerme entre sus brazos, una mirada que refleja todo su amor. Incluso juraría que ha escuchado un suspiro.

– Severus, ¡quítate el batín!

– ¡¿Cómo?!

¿Cómo se atreve a ordenarle algo así, y con tanto desparpajo? Si es que ya conoce sobradamente la fama que precede al que fue su alumno favorito, sabe que emplea todas sus armas para conquistar a cualquier víctima inocente, no importa de qué edad, género, familia o condición, exprime todo el jugo que le puede ofrecer y luego lo abandona a su suerte, corazón roto a pedazos. Pensaba que con Ha... Potter, Draco había cambiado. También pensaba que tenía más buen gusto, pero por lo visto estaba equivocado.

Una carcajada limpia, armoniosa, lo saca de su consternación.

– ¿Por qué te pones así? Sólo lo quiero para hacer de almohada, que Harry pueda apoyar su cabeza... ¿En qué estarías pensando?

El Gran Maestro de Pociones no puede evitar ponerse del mismo color que un Brebaje Antidiurético. ¿Tan fácil es adivinar su línea de pensamientos? Quiere creer que es evidente sólo para su círculo más íntimo de amigos y familiares.

– O será... ¡No, no me digas que debajo no hay nada! – el rubio se divierte cada vez más con la situación. Bien al contrario que él.

Sin decir palabra se quita el batín y lo tira al sonriente Draco Malfoy, quedándose otra vez en mallas y esa vieja camiseta negra arrapada con el eslogan "I'm so sexy" que utiliza a modo de pijama. Sin olvidar las zapatillas fucsias chillonas.

Su visible enfado desaparece cuando advierte la delicadeza en los movimientos del rubio, que consigue deslizarse de debajo el cuerpo de su compañero sin despertarle y colocar su apreciado batín bajo ese pelo azabache enmarañado, acariciándole con la dulzura de una madre.

– Tengo que pedirte un favor. Tengo asuntos que me reclaman. – Draco hace una pausa, mientras distraídamente su mano juguetea con su colgante de plata. Un dragón dormido. – ¿Puedes cuidar de Harry? Al menos hasta que Ginny pueda ocuparse de él.

-.-.-

Primer día que pone los pies en el Ministerio sin una chapa cuadrada de plata que lleve gravada la inscripción: "Visitante". En sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa sincera, sin rastro de malicia. Está ilusionada de que al fin reconozcan sus esfuerzos y le hayan dado el puesto que tanto anhelaba: Jefa del Departamento de los Misterios.

Sube a la primera planta, donde el Ministro tiene su despacho: una enorme sala oval con una larga mesa en el centro y suficientes butacas para acomodar a los representantes de todos los departamentos. En el techo una claraboya por la que entra la luz solar directamente de la calle.

Varios avioncitos de papel violeta flotan en la estancia, y la señora Malfoy apenas disimula su deseo de pillar uno y echarle un vistazo. Sólo la detiene la presencia del Presidente de la Confederación Internacional de Magos que, al igual que ella, está esperando la llegada del Ministro. Una dama debe mantener siempre las formas.

Gilderoy Lockhart hace su entrada triunfal lo que él considera "elegantemente tarde", el punto justo antes de agotar la paciencia de los demás. Su peculiar forma de conseguir toda su atención. Lanza su sonrisa flameante a sus dos invitados, esa infame sonrisa que en sus tiempos mozos cautivó toda la Comunidad Mágica.

- Oh, ya están aquí. Perfecto. Así sin más preámbulos podremos pasar a desayunar mientras comentamos los buenos resultados de la celebración de ayer en Hogwarts. Un trabajo excelente, señora Malfoy, y ningún testimonio inadecuado, que se sepa. No hará falta recurrir a los hechizos desmemorizantes.

– Me alegra escuchar sus palabras, Ministro. ¿Pero no se supone que hoy pasaba a ocupar mi nuevo cargo?

– Oh, claro que sí, por supuesto. Pero me agradaría que nos acompañara al señor Kostapoulos y a mí durante el desayuno. ¿No le apetecen unas magdalenas con miel?

-.-.-

Llega a la séptima planta resoplando, ha tenido que dar más vueltas de lo previsto porque una de las escaleras ha decidido moverse justo cuando se encontraba a medio subir. Tampoco recordaba ya los escalones que desaparecen a mitad de camino. Finalmente cree alcanzar su destino.

– ¡En guardia, malandrín!

Draco se detiene en seco. No espera encontrar el cuadro de un retaco caballero, vestido con una armadura metálica y desenvainando una espada demasiado larga para él. A su lado un rocín relincha con sorna.

– ¿Cuál es el propósito de vuestra audacia para traspasar el territorio que tan celosamente custodio? Porque habéis de saber, caballero, que mi empresa es preservar el honor y la virtud de toda hermosa dama que habita o se hospeda en el castillo.

– ¿Sir Cadogan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado?

– Gran infortunio fue su pérdida, el desdichado no sobrevivió a las llamas que azotaron el castillo y atraparon a humildes gentes en su interior. Desde entonces muchos forasteros se nos han unido, y nuevas misiones nos han sido asignadas. Pero aún no ha satisfecho mi pregunta, ¿qué aventura lo lleva a adentrarse a la Sala de los Menesteres?

Duda. ¿Puede confiar en un retrato tan singular? Preferiría mantener en secreto su visita aquí, por lo menos hasta estar seguro de que su plan funcionará. Pero se da cuenta de que la otra alternativa es buscar otro lugar, que a buen seguro no tendrá todo cuanto necesite.

– Quisiera una sala lo suficientemente espaciosa para practicar... hechizos de transformación.

Una puerta de madera pulida con un picaporte aparece en la pared. Al otro lado, un espacio tal como había deseado, enorme, enmoquetado, con muchos cojines esparcidos por el suelo, una biblioteca con antiguos libros de magia y una vitrina repleta de distintos cachivaches, muchos de los cuales no consigue acertar cuál puede ser su utilidad.

Cosquillea su precioso colgante, el dragón dormilón despierta de su sueño. Bosteza, mueve sus patitas diminutas y finalmente escupe su tesoro: una avispa medio aturdida por las horas que han transcurrido cautiva en su interior.

Draco ya la espera. Varita en alto, de la punta sale un rayo de luz azul y blanca, por unos instantes el insecto queda congelado en el aire, y entonces lentamente se transfigura. Aumenta de tamaño, sus patitas se metamorfosean en brazos y manos, sus antenas desaparecen bajo una melena caoba. Ante suyo aparece una joven de unos veintipocos años que lo mira aterrada. Y tiene motivos, sabe que con su sonrisa demencial puede asustar hasta el más insensato Gryffindor.

– No sé quien eres, y tampoco me importa – le dice el rubio en un tono falso, aprendido de su madre. – Pero creo que no me equivoco al pensar que no tienes licencia.

– ¿Qué... qué quieres de mí? – pregunta la chica, con voz temblorosa. Quiere alejarse, pero algún hechizo le impide moverse.

– ¿No es obvio? Quiero que me enseñes a convertirme en un animago.

** Continuará **


	16. Disipando las nieblas

NO ME OLVIDES  
  
XVI. Disipando las nieblas.

– ¿En... en animago? – la joven reportera intenta esconder su incomodidad ante la proximidad del rubio.

– Eso es.

– ¿Y si me niego?

A Draco le encanta esa actitud desafiante que tanto admira en cierto Gryffindor. Sonríe.

– No quisieras cruzarte con la furia de un dragón, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no sabes que los Malfoy tenemos contactos para arruinar la vida de cualquiera? Si quisiera, con sólo mover los... palillos te podría aplastar.

Marta Fanera traga saliva al recordar lo poco que ha faltado para no correr dicha suerte. Demasiado acostumbrada a ver a un Draco Malfoy cariñoso y totalmente abnegado al cuidado de Harry Potter, que no le imaginaba capaz de una reacción así. No lo reconocía, por un momento vio al dragón con sus colmillos de acero echando fuego por la nariz. Si ésa era su forma animaga, no quisiera ella interponerse en su camino... Un escalofrío recorre su espalda al recordar el lema del colegio: _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._

– De... de acuerdo.

El semblante del rubio cambia de la noche al día, su sonrisa se dulcifica como la miel. Distraído, sus manos agarran un cuaderno antiguo de pergamino que sobresale en la estantería y desatan la cinta escarlata que protege sus páginas escritas.

– Muy bien. ¿Por dónde hay que empezar?

Marta se queda reflexiva. ¿Va a ayudarle en ese proyecto?, ¿realmente está dispuesta a correr semejante riesgo? No tiene muchas otras alternativas, ahora se encuentra a su merced. Y con un espíritu colaborador, incluso podría salir beneficiándose.

– Mmm, lo primero es descubrir cuál es tu animal, porque para la transformación es imprescindible visualizarlo a la perfección.

Los largos dedos de Draco acarician las hojas de pergamino con ternura, cual fuera la piel de Harry cuando duerme entre sus brazos, mientras escucha la explicación de la animaga.

– La manera tradicional es encender un fuego mágico y quemar siete plantas elegidas por instinto. Al extinguirse las llamas, en las cenizas se dibuja el animal que te corresponde. Pero este método suele presentar problemas: no sólo hay que encender el fuego en el momento adecuado; si por alguna razón se utilizan plantas distintas de las que dicta el instinto, puede aparecer otro animal, que al no ser el tuyo, imposibilita la transformación, pues hay que concentrarse y tener en mente una imagen muy clara del animal en que te vas a convertir.

Sus ojos de plata tropiezan con un verso escrito en letra retorcida, minúscula, casi ininteligible. Parece un conjuro, o un ritual, que empieza con las siguientes palabras:

_Cuando Venus brille en la noche,  
Entre primera y tercera luna de verano,  
O en el corazón frío de invierno,  
Enciende las llamas del Fuego Eterno._

– Hay otros métodos para descubrir el animal. Dicen que los videntes pueden ver y proyectar la imagen en tu mente... pero hay que confiar en que el ojo interior no sea miope y tenga una visión un poco distorsionada.

Levanta la mirada, divertido ante ese desprecio hacia las dudosas artes de adivinación, desprecio que comparte de todo corazón. Nunca ha desconfiado más que de cierta profesora que no hacía más que vaticinarle un matrimonio feliz junto a Pansy Parkinson... una de las pocas compañeras que le supo mal tener que traicionar.

_– Draco, ¿tienes que quedarte en el colegio hasta el último momento? Podrías no salir y quedar atrapado – le había dicho dos días antes del ataque a Hogwarts. Le halagaba que se preocupara por él, fue la única que hizo sostenible su entreno como "futuro mortífago". Y en contra de la creencia popular, nunca intentó seducirle; seguramente ya intuía que el corazón de Draco tenía dueño, aunque estuviera lejos de imaginar quién. Lanzar su primer Avada kedavra contra ella fue muy duro, pero de haber dudado, probablemente no estaría vivo. Ella se había dado cuenta de la maniobra para ayudar en la evacuación del castillo, y se disponía a informar a su superior de la traición, cuando el rayo verde la alcanzó. La primera muerte que presenciara tuvieron que causarla palabras salidas de su propia boca._

– Hay quien usa bolas de cristal, pero no todos son capaces de disipar las nieblas que se forman. Otros tratan de encontrar el árbol mágico de los druidas con la esperanza de que les susurre su forma animal, pero normalmente los sonidos suelen confundirse con otros ruidos de la naturaleza.

Cuando sus ojos vuelven al cuaderno, el verso ha desaparecido. Sorprendido, pasa las hojas buscando alguna otra página vacía, pero todas las demás siguen conservando el texto, diagramas y dibujos originales.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta la joven cuando se percata de que el rubio apenas le presta atención.

– Se ha borrado una de las páginas... diría que es la única.

– Debe estar escrito con Tinta Weasley, tinta que muestra toda la información superflua y esconde la vital.

Tinta Weasley, ¿por qué será que no le extraña? Seguro que fue obra de los mellizos, con el escaso trato que tuvo con ellos, no tiene la menor duda de que fueran capaces de inventar algo así. Y pensar que su Harry les ayudó a abrir su propio negocio... Aunque en su favor tiene que reconocer que su despedida de Hogwarts fue una de las más sonadas. Incluso formando parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial admiró el descaro de los dos pelirrojos a la hora de enfrentarse con el temible sapo.

– Creo que describía el método tradicional para descubrir la forma animaga, con una lista de las plantas necesarias.

– Lo dudo, las plantas hay que elegirlas...

– ... por instinto, ya lo sé – la interrumpe, algo frustrado. – De todos modos tampoco me ha dado tiempo a leerlo.

Hay algo que no deja de mosquearle. ¿Por qué en la Sala de los Menesteres habría que aparecer un cuaderno escrito con esa clase de tinta? Parece una broma de mal gusto, la verdad.

– Todavía hay otro método más, el más moderno, igual de complejo que los anteriores pero mucho más fiable a juzgar por los resultados. El zooscopio, un artilugio inventado por un tal Black...

– ¿Sirius? – pregunta, apenas disimulando su emoción. Si Harry pudiera escucharlo a través del vínculo... pero el moreno sigue durmiendo, puede percibirlo.

– Tal vez, sí. Con sólo echar tres gotas de sangre, el zooscopio muestra cuál es tu animal.

Draco mira a su alrededor, como buscando, aunque en realidad no tiene ni idea del aspecto de ese aparato. La joven le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas.

– No, no hay ninguno aquí, aunque la sala ya ha provisto de todos los materiales necesarios para que podamos construir uno.

– ¿Tú sabrías cómo?

Pizpireta, Marta aprovecha que tiene toda la atención del rubio para desplegar todas sus armas de seducción.

– Por supuesto, majo. Ya te enseñaré yo cómo... hacerlo.

-.-.-

Severus Snape acaba de tomar el desayuno, bollitos calientes con mermelada de arándanos, sin quitar ojo al mago que tumbado sobre la mesa de Slytherin, todavía sueña con los angelitos. Detesta a Draco por haberle dejado al cargo de esa vieja celebridad, Harry Potter. Una cosa es elaborar pociones que puedan sanar su terrible enfermedad, o al menos paliar los efectos, una ayuda para salir de su mundo aneblado. Pero nunca, nunca, se ha visto en el compromiso de cuidar a alguien tan desprotegido como si fuera un niño. Y menos a alguien a quien odia tanto. Es como si le hubieran pedido que cantara una nana a Lord Voldemort.

Harry se mueve, inquieto, murmurando en sueños. Agita el brazo como un director de orquestra sinfónica que, con su batuta, va marcando la entrada de las cuerdas, las maderas, los metales, la percusión... Como si dirigiera un movimiento cada vez más rápido, más intenso, más fuerte, más violento incluso. Una sinfonía in crescendo. O un duelo de magos.

El gran maestro de pociones se planta de un brinco a su lado, no fuera que el ex Gryffindor se cayera de la mesa en uno de esos espasmos que le dan. Sin saber exactamente cómo actuar, tiende una mano y la posa sobre el hombro izquierdo del otro moreno. Lo que no espera es que ése agarre el brazo con reflejos de jugador y tire de él, haciéndole tambalear y casi caer encima de su cuerpo. Cualquiera que le viera ahora pensaría otra cosa.

– ¡Ya eres mía! – le susurra Harry al oído, sin aliento, al tiempo que coloca el índice derecho sobre su sien. Como si lo apuntara con una varita.

Severus nota un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, los pelos de la nuca erizándose. Sólo una vez en su vida alguien lo había aclamado como su propiedad, pero en unas circunstancias muy diferentes; tras un ritual de iniciación, del que sólo puede recordar un intenso dolor y sufrimiento, Lord Voldemort le dejó su firma en el antebrazo izquierdo. Una horrible calavera escupiendo una serpiente por la boca: la marca tenebrosa. Sin embargo, el tono de voz de Potter es tierno, casi sensual.

Una exclamación de sorpresa lo rescata de su propio estupor. Harry ha abierto los ojos y ahora lo mira con miedo, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

-.-.-

_Un mago, una bruja, dos antiguos enfrentados en un duelo. Ambos jóvenes se saludan, como marca la tradición. "¿Asustada?", "¡Eso quisieras tú!", un intercambio de palabras que se repite y repite, aunque él siempre lo había asociado con otro rostro, masculino, pálido, anguloso, delicado, extremadamente hermoso, como un ángel caído. Unas palabras que tanto significan para él: su primer duelo, su primera cita con su chico, su primer beso bajo el agua, su primera vez. _

_Varita alzada, apuntándose mútuamente, los primeros hechizos que se cruzan evocan su primer duelo, pero ahora no se trata de un juego de niños. Ahora la magia que emana de sus cuerpos es muy poderosa, es magia antigua. _

_Los sortilegios que se lanzan van aumentando en rapidez, intensidad, fuerza, violencia incluso. Con un movimiento complicado de varita, la bruja lanza una llama de fuego con una potencia increíble. Él se queda paralizado unos segundos intentando identificar el hechizo, antes de conjurar un escudo protector. Pero ha perdido un tiempo precioso, y la llama logra alcanzarle, abrasándole el torso y los brazos. Para escapar del fuego que lo quema vivo, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer junto a la bruja, pillándola por sorpresa. La atrae contra su cuerpo al tiempo que su mano derecha le coloca la punta de la varita sobre la sien.  
_

_– ¡Ya eres mía! – le susurra al oído, todavía sin aliento._

-.-.-

Abre los ojos, parpadea. Acaba de tener una visión. O para ser más precisos, él sólo ha sido un mero espectador invitado, como si se hubiera infiltrado en la mente de Harry y hubiera experimentado exactamente lo mismo: dolor, desconcierto. Porque en la visión aparece una joven bruja desconocida, en un duelo que jamás ocurrió. O lo sabría: Harry no podía tener más de diecisiete años, habría sido antes de conjurar el Vínculo Vital, y en su unión, en la fracción de segundo en que sus almas se fundieron en una, simplemente lo habría sabido.

¿Qué significa? ¿Puede que se trate de un simple sueño? ¿O esconde una realidad mucho más compleja de lo que parece a simple vista? Porque a pesar de que la bruja es una completa desconocida, y en el duelo lanza uno de los hechizos más dañinos, que casi roza la categoría de los imperdonables, Harry le habla con demasiada familiaridad, en un tono casi sensual, un tono que le recuerda muchos amaneceres entre sus brazos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta la joven animaga, con voz empalagosa.

Draco se queda observándola, sorprendido, como si acabara de regresar de otro mundo. Se había olvidado completamente de ella.

– ¿Eh? Ah, perdona. Creo que estaba soñando despierto...

La sonrisa seductora de la muchacha le pasa inadvertida, pues toda su atención se centra en el aparato a medio construir. Una estructura que combina tubos, embudos, ruedas y engranajes, con un enorme cubo semitransparente que da vueltas sobre uno de sus vértices. El zooscopio va tomando forma, muy pronto podrá saber cuál es su animal. ¿Será un gato? ¿Una serpiente? ¿Un águila?... Espera que sus peores temores no se confirmen, no quisiera convertirse en un hurón.

-.-.-

Se dirige hacia el Gran Comedor por inercia. A pesar de los años, todavía conoce el camino, sus pies podrían llevarla incluso con los ojos cerrados. Y sin embargo no es el mismo castillo en el que ella vivió durante seis largos años, período en que se preparó para convertirse en una poderosa bruja. Los nuevos muros carecen de esa pátina conseguida tras varias centurias impregnándose de la magia de todos los alumnos y profesores que han ido desfilando por Hogwarts.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, igual que cuando la observan fijamente. Echa miradas furtivas a su alrededor, pero los pasillos siguen desiertos. Algo inquieta, apresura el paso, confiando en que habrá alguien en el Gran Comedor. Es posible que Harry y Draco hayan dormido allí, no han aparecido en toda la noche... En esos momentos no le importaría encontrarles amándose en un abrazo íntimo, con tal de no estar ella sola. Nunca antes ha temido a la soledad, pero tampoco se ha sentido observada con tanta intensidad sin un alma presente.

– Buenos días, Ginny.

Se gira. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios cuando descubre los rizos de chocolate de su amiga.

– ¡Hermione! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

– ¿Quién, yo? – pregunta la otra, con extrañeza.

– Sí, ¡pero qué alegría de verte! ¿Y cómo que has venido tan pronto a Hogwarts? Creía que estabas en compañía de ese McNair...

– ¡Uf! Mejor ni me hables. He venido porque hay varias cosas que me intrigan de la fiesta de ayer, y quisiera consultar unos libros de la biblioteca.

La pelirroja no puede evitar de sonreír. Hay asociaciones indivisibles, en ese universo, como Harry y las lechuzas blancas, o Hermione y los libros.

– Pero primero querrás desayunar, supongo. O al menos quédate un rato conmigo, que tienes que explicarme la noche con McNair.

Ninguna de las dos se percata que mientras intercambian esas palabras, desde un cuadro con un paisaje agreste entre nieblas, alguien las escucha con atención.

Entran al Gran Comedor todavía riendo, pero sus risas se convierten en muestras de asombro ante el panorama que se ofrece ante sus ojos: Severus Snape sentado junto a Harry ayudándole con el desayuno. Algo que nunca habrían podido imaginar, ni en sueños. Y mucho menos ataviado con una camiseta de quinceañero. Al parecer el Gran Maestro de Pociones nota su presencia, porque levanta la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Y Draco? – es la pregunta que sale de boca de Ginny. La pelirroja se maldice por la naturalidad en que ha pronunciado ese nombre, demostrando a los demás que le ha cedido el lugar que le correspondería a ella como esposa.

– Menos mal que ha llegado, Potter. El señor Malfoy se ha marchado sin informarme de sus intenciones, dejándome al cuidado de su marido hasta que viniera usted. Y ahora, si no les importa, debería proseguir con mis investigaciones en la poción contra el Alzheimer, calculo que para mañana ya tendré una primera muestra...

Un brillo de esperanza ilumina los ojos de las dos brujas, pero enseguida desaparece:

– Pero antes de administrárselo, tendré que probarlo en mi propia piel, para que no haya efectos secundarios inesperados... en dos o tres días, si todo va bien, estará listo. Ah, doctora Granger, si ha venido a pedirme permiso para usar la biblioteca, ya le dije que tiene carta blanca.

Y dicho eso agarra el batín de seda negra, se lo coloca sobre sus hombros en un gesto al más puro estilo de una película de vampiros, y desaparece.

Aún no han podido sentarse junto a Harry, que las mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando una lechuza pequeña de color niebla entra por la ventana del techo y se queda revoloteando enfrente de Ginny, reclamando su atención. En el pico lleva una hoja de papel muggle con una nota garabateada a toda prisa:

_Ginny_

_Tengo algunas fotos de la fiesta de ayer que me gustaría mostrarte. Dime a la vuelta de la lechuza dónde y cuándo puedo verte._

_Colin_

Hermione le tiende una pluma para que pueda escribir la respuesta en la misma hoja:

_Estaré en Hogwarts por varios días. Ven cuando tú quieras._

La pequeña ave sale disparada como una flecha. Harry, que la ha mirado con esa mirada cariñosa para con todas las aves, exclama:

– Esa lechuza no era blanca. Era como la niebla.

-.-.-

Desayunar con el Ministro y su invitado ha sido más fructífero de lo que había imaginado, el señor Kostapoulos no sólo es un pozo de ciencia, sino que además, con su acento peculiar, tiene una forma amena de explicar las cosas. Conoce al dedillo la tradición mágica de su tierra, el legado de sus antecesores, magos y filósofos que habían fundado ciudades y erguido templos allí donde milenios antes sólo había campos de olivos. Ha contado los estudios e investigaciones más recientes para localizar la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida; los secretos escondidos en la Acrópolis de Atenas, una de las mayores urbes mágicas situada allí donde los muggles no pueden ver más que una docena de templos medio derruidos; qué hay de verdad en leyendas como la caja de Pandora o el mito de Ícaro, el joven que quiso volar hacia el sol.

Pero ahora desea explorar cuanto antes ese país de las maravillas que sólo conoce por boca de su difunto marido.

– Departamento de los Misterios.

Con un chirrido, la reja dorada del ascensor se abre, y Narcisa Malfoy sigue a un _inefable_ de mediana edad que la guía por un pasillo vacío, alumbrado por antorchas, que tiene una única puerta negra al fondo. Justo antes de llegar a ella mira hacia la izquierda: efectivamente, ahí está la abertura que conduce a los escalones para bajar a las mazmorras.

– Por aquí, señora.

Entran a una sala circular, toda ella negra. Paredes, techo, suelo, incluso sus doce puertas son del color del azabache, y con los extraños reflejos producidos por las llamas azuladas, tiene la sensación de haberse zambullido en un pozo de melaza.

– Le aconsejo que cierre los ojos.

Aún no tiene tiempo de preguntarse el porqué de esa extraña recomendación, cuando las paredes empiezan a girar, con gran estruendo. Instintivamente Narcisa se agarra del brazo de su acompañante, como si temiera caerse. Al fin las paredes se detienen, pero ahora es imposible reconocer cuál es la puerta por la que han entrado.

– El truco para orientarse es entender esta sala como un reloj. Si estamos en el octavo mes, a las ocho queda la puerta por donde hemos entrado. Los despachos se encuentran al lado opuesto, o sea, ésa de ahí. Las otras puertas llevan a la Sala de la Memoria, la Sala de la Muerte, la Sala de las Palabras... pero ya tendrá tiempo para irse situando. Sígame, por favor.

Apenas puede disimular su sonrisa de hiena cuando al fin ocupa el despacho que le corresponde por su cargo. Todavía es inhóspito, cuatro paredes desnudas y un escritorio funcional en medio de la habitación. Ya se preocupará de decorarlo a su estilo, conjurar una estantería de ébano pulido y llenarla con libros, fotografías y otros objetos personales. Lo primero es realizar una primera prospección a su nuevo hogar.

-.-.-

Después de varias horas de sudar, y sólo con la incómoda compañía de la joven que cada vez flirtea con más descaro, el zooscopio está ya a punto... si es que realmente puede fiarse de la palabra de la muchacha. Porque cada vez tiene más dudas de que todo eso no sea una maniobra para intentar llevárselo a la cama. Armas de seducción, algo que él maneja con arte. Como todo Malfoy, sabe apreciar la estética y el saber hacer de las personas, y ha de reconocer que la chica es de buen ver. Y además conoce los puntos débiles de los hombres, sabe cómo conquistarlos con un movimiento de cadera, un comentario aparentemente inocente, una caída de ojos, una sonrisa... Un reflejo de sus propias tácticas, perfeccionadas por su constante búsqueda de la persona que fuera capaz de hacerle olvidar. Dos décadas de práctica lo han convertido en un maestro, pero ahora ya sólo puede seducir y dejarse seducir por el dueño de su alma y su corazón: Harry Potter.

Sólo falta añadir el último componente: su sangre. Sus ojos grises buscan entre los objetos de la vitrina, hasta dar con una pequeña aguja de coser, reluciente como la plata. Pero Marta se le avanza. Además de la aguja, coge la aristocrática mano de Draco y lo conduce hasta el lado de la máquina. Sin soltarle, le hace tender el dedo índice, estando sus manos en contacto más tiempo del necesario. Lo que exaspera a Draco. Pero ya está casi a punto de desvelar la incógnita.

Con la aguja, la muchacha le pincha la yema del dedo, y otra vez más le coge de la mano hasta colocarla donde la sangre pueda caer en el pequeño cuenco destinado a ello. Una, dos, tres gotas de sangre. Se forma una niebla rojiza que se propaga velozmente por los tubos, dando vueltas en espiral hasta llegar al cubo semitransparente que no deja de girar. Allí lentamente una figura va tomando forma.

Contiene la respiración, es el momento de disipar todas las dudas y conocer su verdadera naturaleza. Porque como dicen, el animal refleja la personalidad. Como en el caso de las varitas, el mago no puede elegir.

La figura de niebla dentro del cubo va perfilándose más y más, el tono cromático también varía. Un ser alado, con cresta, verde esmeralda. Parece un dragón...

– ¡Uau! – exclama la joven, dejando caer la mano del mago. Draco hasta se había olvidado de ella por completo.

Increíble, si ya pocos brujos consiguen convertirse en animagos, que la forma sea un animal fantástico ya es del todo excepcional. Hasta la fecha sólo sabía de Harry, pero no se puede comparar un fénix con un dragón, en tamaño, en la reacción que provoca a la gente... Y quizá no sirva de nada, después de todo. ¿Aceptaría un pájaro la compañía de un dragón?

De repente, el cubo semitransparente cambia de velocidad en la rotación, y la figura se modifica. Allí donde había una mandíbula con colmillos, ahora aparece un pico, el cuerpo se reduce y se estiliza, y las escamas se convierten en plumas. Plumas que bailan al ritmo de las llamas, plumas de fuego. Pero blancas, puras, castas como la nieve.

– ¡Un fénix albino!

**_Continuar_**


	17. Aves lácteas

NO ME OLVIDES

Capítulo dedicado a Elisa y a Vania. ¡Nunca te olvidaremos, sister!

XVII. Aves lácteas

Nunca había visto nada semejante. El zooscopio, como el Sombrero Seleccionador, nunca falla: cuando muestra un animal, una forma animaga, ya no se puede modificar. ¿Qué significa que en el caso de Draco Malfoy, en primer lugar haya aparecido un dragón y más tarde un fénix blanco como la leche? Casi como si tuviera dos personalidades… Deberá extremar las precauciones cuando se encuentre en su compañía. Es un mago más poderoso de lo que había imaginado.

-.-.-

Tumbado en la penumbra de una celda que huele a queso rancio y orín, un cuerpo se retuerce como si lo poseyera el diablo, como si las llamas lo consumieran, intentando aplacar esa picazón insostenible: pulgas. Un rayo de sol lo ciega momentáneamente. Sus párpados se cierran en un reflejo de autoprotección, sus pupilas no están acostumbradas a tanta luz. Es extraño, nunca reciben visitas a esas horas. Los guardianes llevan la comida al anochecer.

Pasos que resuenan en sus finos oídos como el retumbar de un tambor de guerra... el anuncio previo a la batalla; maldiciones, rugidos, gritos de dolor y desesperación, cuerpos que caen por todos lados, hedor a sangre, y a muerte... Un gruñido. Los pasos siguen acercándose, inexorablemente. Por alguna razón intuye que él es el motivo de esa visita. Su sexto sentido no le engaña: los pasos aminoran la marcha y se detienen ante la puerta de su jaula. Otro gruñido.

Abre los ojos, pero en el contraluz sólo distingue una sombra, una pincelada de la realidad del mundo exterior, más allá de su celda... Y sin embargo, sin apenas verle, reconoce de inmediato a su visitante. Reconoce su olor, un olor que tiene grabado a fuego en su memoria, su primera experiencia olfativa de su nueva condición.

Y la rabia se mezcla con su apetito. Una mezcla peligrosa. Sangre, se le despierta la sed de sangre, quiere sentir ese líquido de vida fluir por su garganta, sentir la vida que a cada sorbo escapa paulatinamente de un cuerpo indefenso... que no sea el de un maldito roedor. Siempre ha detestado las ratas. Su primera comida en cautividad, una rata gris ceniza, gorda, manca... Se le atragantó. Ahora desea sangre fresca, viva... la sangre de su verdugo. Tiene sed de sangre, y de venganza. Muestra sus fauces, irgue el cuerpo dispuesto a atacar. Si ahora abren la puerta de su jaula, saltará a la yugular.

– Dean, lo siento.

Esas tres simples palabras le producen un efecto sorprendente. Recuerdos de su vida anterior, de cuando era un niño, feliz, sin demasiadas preocupaciones, recuerdos que se había prometido olvidar, vuelven a su mente en una corriente imparable. Imágenes que no sabe qué hacer con ellas, si reír, llorar, gritar con desespero... Es la primera vez en más de veinte años que alguien pronuncia su nombre. La primera vez que le hacen sentir... más humano.

-.-.-

Una lechuza parda vuela sin elegancia algunahacia los tres ex Gryffindor que desayunan en el nido de serpientes, territorio enemigo. En el pico lleva el periódico. Lo suelta sobre sus cabezas y aterriza encima de la larga mesa, derribando un tazón de leche en el proceso.

Mientras la pelirroja busca un par de monedas de plata en el bolsillo de la túnica, los ojos de la morena saltan directos hacia los titulares: "Magia descontrolada en Hogwarts. Lockhart previene catástrofe". Agarra la publicación y se pone a leer la noticia con avidez, con curiosidad y escepticismo por saber qué nueva farsa habrá inventado el Ministro.

_"Durante el partido de quidditch que se disputaba ayer en Hogwarts, con motivo de la celebración de la caída de Lord Voldemort, coincidiendo con el 40 cumpleaños de Harry Potter, se produjo un nuevo caso de magia descontrolada que afectó a todos los presentes en la fiesta, borrándoles media hora de sus vidas. Nuestra corresponsal Renate Feuervogel nos cuenta desde Hogsmeade:"_

_"Estábamos presenciando un partido de quidditch excepcional, entre un equipo de veteranos las Celebridades Caducas y las nuevas campeonas de la liga las Holyhead Harpies, y de pronto hay un vacío en la memoria, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Harry Potter junto con Draco Malfoy, en el centro del campo, y una de las jugadoras parecía que hubiera caído de la escoba…"_

_"Según fuentes fidedignas, nadie recuerda exactamente qué ocurrió durante ese lapso de tiempo, ni cómo acabó el partido, aunque existen claros indicios para afirmar que se produjo una fuerte descarga de magia descontrolada, con efectos parecidos a los de un fuerte vendaval. Varios objetos y pertenencias personales se encontraban esparcidos por la zona, árboles con ramas caídas… uno de los aros del campo de quidditch había sido derribado. Afortunadamente nuestro Ministro de Magia consiguió detener el huracán, varios omnioculares registraron el momento en que Gilderoy Lockhart realizó el hechizo para contener la fuerza del viento, evitando así que la catástrofe fuera de mayores magnitudes."_

–¡Mentiras!– exclama la mujer, sacudiendo los rizos de cacao con la cólera de una Gorgona.– ¡No me fío ni un pelo de unicornio de ese… pájaro!

Tira el ejemplar del Profeta hacia su amiga y suspira. A su lado, Harry juega con la mancha de leche derramada, dándole forma con los dedos. _Como un niño_, piensa, con tristeza.

–¿Qué es lo que dibujas?

El mago levanta la mirada esmeralda, radiante como una mañana de verano.

–¡Una lechuza!

-.-.-

Dos chicos, opuestos como la noche y el día, se reúnen en su escondite, en la orilla del lago. Les siguen dos lechuzas amaestradas, blancas, puras y castas como la nieve de las cumbres más altas que reluce bajo la luz de la luna.

Una caricia y un beso de bienvenida, antes de dedicarse a la labor: inventarse nuevos signos de ese lenguaje que sólo ellos dos saben interpretar, el lenguaje de las lechuzas.

–¿Has traído la lista de palabras?– pregunta el rubio, en un susurro.

El moreno saca un pedazo de pergamino arrebujado y roto a jirones, perdido entre sus bolsillos; lo desdobla e intenta recomponerlo mediante un "papiro reparo". El rubio se le acerca sigilosamente, un brazo rodea la frágil cintura mientras trata de leer por encima de su hombro. En unos garabatos ininteligibles, como un texto escrito en duendirigonza, apenas consigue descifrar: "filete de solomillo", "pastel de calabaza", "mousse de arándanos", "rebanadas de pan con miel", "cerveza de mantequilla".

–¿Se puede saber qué significa eso?– su voz, una mezcla entre contrariada y divertida ante la salida del otro muchacho. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

–Dijiste que pensara palabras y frases útiles para enseñarles a Hedwig y Ludwig.

El rubio se echa a reír ante la expresión de su chico, mostrando sus dientes aperladas en esa risa capaz de conquistar el mundo. No puede evitar la tentación, sus dedos se sumergen en esa maraña de pelo rebelde, cuyo aspecto recuerda el nido de una golondrina.

–Ay, Harry, Harry… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo¿Es que sólo piensas en comer?

El semblante del moreno, contraído en un puchero lleno de indignación, se suaviza con las caricias de su Dragón Protector, esos dedos fríos y ardientes que, con un simple roce en la piel, calman el deseo y encienden la llama; caricias en los que uno se pierde y se encuentra, caricias que, sin palabras, hablan por sí solas; caricias en los que uno muere y nace; caricias que significan todo y nada.

–Puedo pensar en otras cosas– en sus labios se perfila la sonrisa pícara de cuando echa a volar la imaginación como pájaros en libertad. Draco le devuelve la sonrisa.

–Ya veo…– unos labios candentes interrumpen sus palabras, que mueren en la boca antes de nacer. Un beso prolongado, lleno de amor disfrazado de deseo.

–¿Y cuál es tu lista?– pregunta el moreno, minutos más tarde.

El rubio saca una hoja de pergamino doblado con esmero, sin ninguna punta arrugada ni ninguna mancha que mancille el texto, redactado con la elegancia y pulcritud características del muchacho. El moreno, con su impaciencia habitual, se lo arranca de las manos y lo lee en voz alta: "Ven", "te espero", "en el lago", "en la Sala de los Menesteres", "te amo", "contigo siempre".

–¿"Contigo siempre"?– repite, divertido.– No sabía que eras tan… tan…– se detiene, buscando la palabra adecuada.

–¿Sentimental?– ofrece Draco.

Las risas de Harry llenan la fría noche de una melodía cálida y jovial.

–Algo más en la línea de "cursi", estaba pensando yo.

Draco le propina un golpe en la coronilla, que ni con sus reflejos de buscador logra esquivar. Harry se voltea, con la intención de devolvérselo, pero el rubio, adivinando sus intenciones, se echa a correr, veloz, con alas en sus pies. El moreno sale en su persecución, sin cesar de reír, despreocupado, olvidando la responsabilidad que pesa sobre sus hombros. Las aves aprovechan que sus dueños están entretenidos para mostrarse su amor.

Dos muchachos se persiguen, corren por la orilla del lago, entre risas y gritos. Alarga la mano, cual fuera a atrapar una snitch dorada; casi le alcanza, sus dedos rozan la tela de la túnica con el escudo esmeralda como sus pupilas. Se resbala, ambos caen al suelo, sobre una alfombra de musgo. Cosquillas. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_, dice el refrán, nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido; pero el dragón ya está despierto. Las cosquillas se convierten en caricias, y las risas se convierten en besos: es la magia del amor.

Cuando la luna les dedica su sonrisa desde lo más alto del cielo, cuando las manecillas del reloj se alzan y juntan palmas para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo día y una nueva primavera, un chico de pelo azabache se separa de su opuesto para murmurar unas palabras al oído de las lechuzas. Extiende los brazos y forma un círculo, abrazando el aire, y acerca la cabeza, besando a un amante invisible. Imitando cada uno de sus gestos, los pájaros tienden las alas hacia delante, en una pantomima de abrazo, avanzan la cabeza y abren el pico, en un beso. Draco se desternilla con el nuevo gesto inventado, un gesto tan único, tan… "Harry".

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Contigo siempre.

-.-.-

Una paloma blanca, pura, casta, con un ramillete de diminutas flores azules, sobrevuela la gran urbe, el corazón de acero de la isla. En esa apacible mañana de un sábado de verano, Aldgate, con sus numerosos teatros y cabarets, muestra su otro rostro, distinto al bullicio nocturno. Los artistas han abandonado los escenarios, los espectadores han regresado a sus hogares. En su lugar, el personal de la limpieza se afana a barrer la calle, a eliminar cualquier imperfección y a maquillarla de nuevo, como una diva preparándose para su función. Poco a poco el barrio recupera todo su glamour. La paloma deja caer una pequeña flor, una nomeolvides, para retener siempre su recuerdo.

La estación de King's Cross es un hormiguero, con un vaivén incesante de pasajeros que llegan y abandonan la ciudad: hombres de negocios, trabajadores, comerciantes, campesinos y trotamundos suben y bajan de los trenes que cruzarán el país, hacia el Norte, siempre hacia el Norte. Entre las vías 9 y 10, invisible a los ojos muggles, un tren escarlata hace su entrada triunfal. Un silbido y tres nubecillas de vapor anuncian su llegada. Chirrido de frenos, la locomotora se detiene. De los vagones desciende una variedad pintoresca de personajes sacados de un libro de fantasía; como las dos damas fantasmagóricas, dos sombras sigilosas que siguen a ese hombre embuchado en un traje de franela, a la mujer con zapatos de aguja y a la niña risueña. Levantan la mirada hacia el cielo: en ese momento, una paloma blanca deja caer una flor.

El pájaro lácteo, símbolo de la paz, sigue surcando el cielo, zigzagueando entre los altos edificios. A sus pies, calles congestionadas, vehículos atrapados en esa trampa mortal. Cada mañana, millares de personas cogen el coche para ir a la ciudad; cada mañana, millares de personas se lamentan del tráfico caótico. Una chica con patines, rápida como una snitch, serpentea entre los peatones; al llegar a la esquina, reduce la velocidad para leer el cartel con el nombre de la calle: Tavistock Square. Desde la plataforma de un autobús de dos pisos, una mujer encinta le guiña un ojo. Y cuando ella va a devolverle el saludo, una pequeña flor de un azul intenso cae en sus manos. Mira hacia arriba, todavía distingue una paloma blanca que se aleja a toda velocidad.

Planea a lo largo de Edgware Road, los aromas arábigos de carne de cordero asada en la calle y comida rociada con especias exóticas inundan el aire. En el sur, restaurantes libaneses, tiendas de tapices persas (donde un mago o bruja experta encontraría una alfombra voladora) y algún que otro fumadero de cachimbas, como en un bazar de Oriente. Dos hermanas avanzan lentamente bajo un sol abrasador, la una con hojas de pergamino bajo el brazo, la otra cargada con bolsas repletas de ropa que acaba de comprar, regateando con su desparpajo natural. Saludan a una muchacha con velo, antes de adentrarse en la boca del metro para empezar a dar vueltas por la ciudad en la Circle Line, su nuevo pasatiempo. La paloma se detiene por un momento sobre el cartel del metro y deja caer una flor azul.

Un callejón en pleno corazón de Londres. Una frutera vende fresas, plátanos, melones y sandías; en la esquina, tras la furgoneta azul, un felino vigila los paseantes, nada escapa de su mirada esmeralda. Su cuerpo se irgue al escuchar un ladrido: un enorme sabueso negro se acerca corriendo, hurga entre los cubos de basura, husmea en la cabina telefónica de cristales rotos… lanza un aullido antes de desaparecer. Al poco rato llega una muchacha con patines, y la futura mamá de la plataforma del autobús, y la mujer con rollos de pergamino a doquier, y las dos damas misteriosas… pronto se forma una pequeña convención. Un pájaro blanco, puro, casto, aterriza en el techo de la cabina, y deja caer tres flores diminutas, tres nomeolvides para no olvidar nunca, nunca.

-.-.-

Los hospitales siempre le han producido pánico, siempre ha sentido un miedo irracional por esas salas asépticas, silenciosas y cargantes como el preludio de una tragedia. Incertidumbre. Los medibrujos no atienden a sus preguntas. Viales con líquidos burbujeantes, movimientos de varita complicados acompañados de palabras incomprensibles, magia en su forma más primitiva… Toda ayuda es poca para recomponer uno de los rompecabezas más complejos de la Madre Naturaleza: un cuerpo humano. Culpabilidad. Su mejor amiga ha sufrido un infortunio por su culpa… Culpa, culpa, la palabra martillea su conciencia, la persigue, la agarra, la envuelve en una red, sin posibilidad a escapar.

Desde el cristal de la puerta consigue divisar a su amiga, tendida en una cama blanca inmaculada, la piel pálida, a juego con las sábanas, el cabello castaño esparcido entre almohadones. Delicada y rota, como una muñeca de porcelana.

_Una tarde de verano, bajo la pérgola del jardín, dos chiquillas pelean por una muñeca de porcelana. Ambas tiran de ella, cada una por un brazo, hasta que sucede lo inevitable: cae al suelo y se rompe en añicos. La morena le echa la culpa a la otra, la pelirroja se echa a llorar. Una mujer de pelo castaño se acerca a ellas, diplomática; agarrado a la tela de su túnica, un niño más pequeño asoma la naricilla respingona, sin quitar sus ojos de mercurio de la amiga de su hermana: nunca antes había visto un cabello de fuego. La bruja adulta remienda la muñeca con solo agitar la varita._

–_Niñas. ¿Por qué no jugáis como hermanas?_

Hermanas. Siempre se han considerado hermanas. Ahora las unen lazos de sangre, un vínculo más fuerte que la amistad. Cuando los medibrujos la han informado de que en el accidente su amiga ha perdido una cantidad considerable de ese líquido rojo vital, no ha dudado ni por un segundo donar sangre. Tal vez para acallar esa vocecilla de la conciencia que no cesa de repetir que no debería haber huido como una cobarde, deshonrando a su antigua Casa. Si no se recupera, si nunca más puede escuchar su voz, verla reír, volar, jugar a quidditch… Su corazón se oprime con solo imaginarlo. Demasiadas cuestiones pendientes entre ambas.

–¿Es usted familiar de Natalie Wood?– inquiere una medibruja rubia oscura con voz melodiosa.

–No, soy su amiga. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Hemos recompuesto su cuerpo con éxito y evoluciona favorablemente.– Pausa.– Pero ha surgido otro problema: en la escisión ha perdido también su fuente de magia, y no hemos logrado recuperarla.

–¿Y eso es grave?– pregunta, con un hilillo de voz trémula.

–No, no pone en peligro su supervivencia.– Un suspiro de alivio escapa de los labios de fresa de Narcisa.– Sin embargo, sin ella no va a poder realizar magia.

Una bruja sin magia¿como una squib? O peor aún, pues ¿habrá destino más terrible que el perder una capacidad que se ha gozado toda la vida¿O mejor agradecer el haber podido gozar de ella durante un tiempo?

–¿Y no se puede hacer nada?

–Sí que se puede. Habría que encontrar un donante de magia… preferiblemente un familiar.

–¡Ya lo haré yo!– se ofrece.

La medibruja sonríe con tristeza.

–No es tan sencillo. Primero tendríamos que hacerle una prueba para comprobar si sus fuentes de magia son compatibles, que si no son familia, no hay ninguna garantía de que lo sean; y en caso afirmativo, le extirparíamos parte de su fuente para traspasarla a su… amiga– la pausa ante la palabra, tan significativa, no le pasa inadvertida.– Su magia se verá mermada con la operación, ambas necesitarían un período de rehabilitación para recuperar un nivel de magia aceptable. Aunque quizá no llegaría nunca a ser el mismo que tiene ahora, se lo advierto.

Narcisa no concibe a su amiga sin poderes mágicos, llevando una vida muggle. No le importa sacrificar parte de su propia magia con tal de que Natalie vuelva a ser una bruja.

–Estoy dispuesta.

Sigue a la medibruja, que la hace pasar a la habitación donde se halla su amiga convaleciente. Un gracioso movimiento de varita, un rayo de humo plateado emerge de su extremo, flota en el aire hacia la muchacha accidentada, forma una espiral sobre su pecho, que asciende y desciende rítmicamente. Cambia el color del humo, se vuelve escarlata como la sangre. A continuación serpentea hacia la otra chica, dibuja otra caracola, vuelve a alterarse su tonalidad: naranja fuego, como su cabello. Narcisa contiene el aliento, esperando el veredicto de la medibruja.

–No son compatibles. Lo siento.

El mundo se desmorona. Su amiga condenada a una vida sin magia y sin quidditch, como una squib…

–¿Puedo ser yo el donante?– pregunta una voz de tenor.

Narcisa se da la vuelta: en el umbral de la puerta se recorta una figura alta y esbelta, un joven mago que apenas llegará a la veintena, alguien a quien no veía desde que acabó el colegio en Hogwarts, alguien que se suponía que estaba ampliando estudios en Tierras Cálidas, pero a quien reconoce en seguida por sus ojos de mercurio.

–Si las fuentes son compatibles…– empieza la medibruja.

–Deberían de serlo - le ataja el recién llegado.– Soy Roger Wood, su hermano.

-.-.-

Lleva toda la mañana concentrándose, intentando convertirse en la más linda ave que existió en la Tierra: un fénix albino. Sin éxito. En cada intento frustrado sólo siente un cosquilleo que recorre todo su cuerpo.

–Tranquilízate, Draculín– le susurra una voz femenina, melosa.– Para transformarte tienes que visualizar el animal como si lo tuvieras ante tus ojos.

–Como si fuera tan sencillo, un fénix albino… Nunca he visto ninguno¿sabes¡Pensaba que estaban extinguidos!

–¿Y no lo están?– pregunta la periodista, con falsa inocencia. Demasiado tarde se percata de su error.

– Bueno… Sí, supongo que sí… Es que no logro visualizarlo.

La joven se le acerca más y más, invade su espacio personal.

–Cierra los ojos y deja volar la imaginación - un murmullo en el oído, unos labios que rozan su piel. Draco la aparta de un empujón, sus ojos de plata relucen con toda la furia de sus ancestros, las veelas.

–No te atrevas a tocarme¿me oyes?

La boca de la mujer se tuerce con una sonrisa malévola.

–¿Acaso me tienes miedo, Draculín? No sé por qué, en todo caso tendría que ser al revés¿no crees? Soy tu prisionera… Puedo hacer todo lo que desees para complacerte.

No solo vuelve a arrimarse contra su cuerpo, sino que además tiene la osadía de hacerle cosquillas. Draco, furioso, levanta la mano; de sus dedos emerge un rayo plateado que impacta en el vientre de la joven y la lanza contra el suelo, a varios metros de distancia.

–¡Zoomorfus! – la devuelve a su forma animaga, una avispa que su talismán no tarda en engullir una vez más. Encerrada, hasta que vuelva a necesitarla.

-.-.-

Un pase de fotos improvisado. Con la llegada de Colin Creevey durante los postres, la charla de sobremesa gira en torno a la fiesta del día anterior. En apariencia nadie recuerda el huracán que se desató durante el partido de quidditch, la caída de la joven buscadora, Harry lanzándose a su rescate y convirtiéndose en un fénix dorado durante el proceso, el beso prohibido entre dos enamorados… En apariencia. Todos están de acuerdo que la versión oficial, la que aparece en el Profeta, contiene kneazle encerrado.

Ginny observa las fotografías de su marido con estoicidad, en su rostro no se adivina la dolorosa soledad que sufre cada noche, cuando él duerme en brazos de otro. No necesitaba presenciar el beso "de nuevo", hubiera agradecido a Gilderoy Lockhart todos sus hechizos desmemorizantes con tal de permanecer en la ignorancia.

Sin embargo, es la última fotografía la que le llama la atención. Tomada durante el banquete, en un extremo de la mesa principal, la señora Malfoy charla animosamente con un diplomático foráneo, de piel curtida, y un goblin con cara de pocos amigos. En la punta, dos figuras desconocidas, dos mujeres semitransparentes que comen y charlan entre ellas…

–¿Quiénes son?– pregunta, con recelo.– No recuerdo haberlas visto nunca.

Todos se agrupan alrededor de la pelirroja, intentando echar un vistazo a la fotografía.

–¿Podría ser un efecto óptico? – Hermione, como siempre, busca una respuesta racional.– Tal vez un espejismo, el reflejo de dos mujeres en otra mesa…

Colin niega con la cabeza.

–Lo dudo, esta cámara me ha acompañado durante los últimos treinta años, y no me ha fallado nunca.

El Gran Maestro se queda pensativo, observando a las dos _extrañas_: la mayor le recuerda a alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo; la joven le resulta extrañamente… familiar.

–Es importante saber si estaban en la mesa– dice de pronto Padma Patil, que había estado contando con los dedos.– Porque si es así… éramos trece.

Una risa casi infantil quebranta el incómodo silencio: Harry, sentado en el regazo de su enamorado, imagina volar, como una bella lechuza, blanca como la leche.

–No me dirás que crees en esas pamplinas– exclama Hermione, con cierto desdén,– en las supersticiones de aquella farsante…

–Pues mi hermana sí creía en esas "pamplinas"– repite Padma, peligrosamente,– ¡y vosotros también deberíais tomarlas en serio por una vez!– echa una mirada furtiva hacia su marido, que se limita a agachar la cabeza. El pelirrojo no desea volver a discutir con su esposa, no quiere aceptar que la mordedura del hombre-perro representó su "muerte", que Ron Weasley "murió" aquella fatídica noche de luna creciente para convertirse en otro ser. Y menos hoy, después de la visita al Departamento de Criaturas Extremadamente Peligrosas de esta mañana: él se sigue considerando el mismo Ron de siempre.

Hermione menea sus rizos de cacao, por una vez no está de acuerdo con la mujer hindú.

–Sea como sea, nadie las vio, así que tampoco tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

– ¡Yo sí las vi! – exclama Harry, súbitamente. – Son Virginia y Mahe Guilmain.

_**Continuará**_

-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**: escribí este capítulo después de los atentados en Londres, y después de la muerte de una de mis mejores amigas, que estaba embarazada. Siento no haber actualizado en no estaba muy contenta con el funcionamiento del editor de texto, y solo espero que con las "mejoras" no siga dando tanto problema. A todos los que habéis leído, muchísimas gracias. Ya tengo otro capítulo escrito, pero la musa no parece querer volver de sus prolongadas vacaciones... a ver si se anima con nuevos reviews.


End file.
